Albus Alexander Alba Allegria Dumbledore
by M.F. Sarath
Summary: ((Severus x OC)) Una noche de verano de 1960 el gran mago Albus Dumbledore encuentra a un bebé huérfano en una cuna navegando vagabunda por el Gran Lago de Hogwarts. Le adopta como a un hijo llamándole Albus Alexander Alba Allegria Dumbledore. ¿Qué misterios traerá consigo este personaje? (Desde: La era de los Merodeadores - Hasta: Las Reliquias de la Muerte).
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertencen, todos los derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling.  
Yo solo he inventado a Albus Alexander Alba Allegria Dumbledore.**_

 _ **SUMARIO/SÍNTESIS DE LA HISTORIA:**  
_ Una noche de verano de 1960 el gran mago Albus Dumbledore, encontró una pequeña balsa que hacía de cuna para un bebé recién nacido. Navegaba vagabunda por las aguas del Gran Lago de Hogwarts. El entonces más joven Albus Dumbledore, con su triste pasado familiar y amoroso; no pudo evitar encariñarse con el bebé. Él nunca había podido tener familia… y al mirar los encantadores ojos mieles de la criatura, decidió adoptarle como un hijo. _  
_Pero este no era un bebé común y corriente: era un mestizo. Su padre había sido un vil mago dedicado al tráfico de criaturas mágicas; y su madre una reconocida ninfa turca. El ruin mago había secuestrado a la ninfa y la había ultrajado para concebir un bebé mestizo para vender en el mercado negro de criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, tras el parto, la madre logró asesinar a su captor; colocó al bebé en una cuna y puso sobre él un hechizo: solo una persona con buenas intenciones podría quedarse con la criatura. Tras el gran esfuerzo y las heridas propiciadas por su captor, la ninfa murió.

Hadise 1ra: "La Reina de los Balcanes" murió esa noche...

Y el Director Albus Dumbledore adoptó a un bebé huérfano, llamándole:  
 **Albus Alexander Alba Allegria Dumbledore.**

 **/ PRIMERA PARTE/ "Las espinas del rosal"  
(Antología de memorias de infancia y adolescencia. Era de "Los merodeadores"). **  
Al cumplir los 11 años, su padre adoptivo lo incorporó a Hogwarts para que aprendiese a ser un mago.  
Alexander fue elegido para pertenecer a Ravenclaw, haciéndose mejor amigo de Xenophilius Lovegood.  
Enamorado de Lily Evans, desarrolló una fuerte rivalidad con _"Los merodeadores"_ , especialmente con James Potter. Sin embargo, estas características lo llevaron a hacerse amigo de Severus Snape en 5to año.  
Nuestro joven guardaba muchos secretos, los cuales solo conocían su padre adoptivo y su mejor amigo.  
Al graduarse de Hogwarts, nuestro amigo tuvo que emprender un largo viaje a las tierras de su madre: Turquía, viaje del que no regresará hasta 20 años después...

 **/ SEGUNDA PARTE /  
(Centro de la historia - Ubicación temporal: "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"/"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte" )  
**20 años después, Alexander regresa a Hogwarts, donde su padre lo recibe con amor y le asigna el puesto para impartir la asignatura de "Pociones". Mientras que a su viejo amigo: Severus, le asigna por fin el puesto de profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras".

¿Qué aventuras traerá consigo este nuevo personaje?  
 **  
ADVERTENCIAS:**  
\+ Escasas escenas con ligeros tintes de BL (Boys Love/Shonen ai) y GL (Girls Love/ Yuri).  
\+ Contenido maduro implícito y semi-explícito (lemmon, gore, muerte, tortura).  
\+ OC _(Original Character)_ como co-potragonista de la historia: **A. Alexander A. A. Dumbledore.**  
 **\+ Parejas** ** ** _/1ra PARTE/_** :** Severus x OC / Severus x Lily / James x Lily / OC x Lily / Remus x Sirius / Xenophilius x Pandora / Narcissa x Lucius.  
 **\+ Parejas** ** ** _/2da PARTE/_**** : Severus x OC / Remus x Tonks / Luna x Neville / Ron x Hermione / Harry x Ginny.

* * *

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hogsmeade, Escocia (Mundo Mágico)._

 _21 de septiembre de 1976._

Un par de magos adolescentes yacían recostados sobre el césped, bajo las hojas caducas de un gran sauce a la orilla del Gran Lago de Hogwarts.

Uno de ellos, poseía un par de profundos ojos negros, piel nívea y vestía el uniforme de Slytherin. Su uniforme y rostro lucían limpio, pero su cabello negro y lacio, a la altura de los hombros, lucía un poco desaseado.

El otro chico también era de cabellos negros, pero su ondulada cabellera lucía limpia y era mucho más corta que la de su compañero. Era un chico de piel con un bronceado trigueño y poseía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos mieles que resaltaban de entre el resto de sus delicadas facciones. Vestía el uniforme de Ravenclaw, aunque pareciera que su suéter era un par de tallas más grandes para su esbelto cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces...? ¿Eres huérfano?—. El chico de los ojos negros habló, girando el rostro hacia la figura recostada de su amigo.

— Sí. Así es. —Contestó con la parsimonia de un monje budista aquel muchacho de los ojos mieles y la piel bronceada.

— Pero… ¿Sabes quiénes fueron tus padres biológicos? —el joven Severus aún tenía demasiadas dudas sobre su recién hecho amigo.  
Después de que su única amiga: Lily Evans decidiera romper con su amistad tras que este la hubiera insultado llamándole "sangre sucia"; Alexander: un muchacho huérfano de padre y madre que el Director Albus Dumbledore había adoptado como hijo; se había convertido en su única compañía. Y en general…

…en la única persona que no le trataba mal. Todo lo contrario:  
Alexander pertenecía a Ravenclaw, por lo que era destacable que su brillantez intelectual y académica era equiparable a la de Severus: por lo que podían tener larguísimas charlas sobre pociones, criaturas mágicas y defensa contra las artes oscuras hasta que el Sol se ocultara bajo el horizonte del gran lago de Hogwarts sin que ellos se percatasen siquiera del paso del tiempo.

— Bueno… —las preguntas de Severus comenzaban a escocer un poco en el corazón de Alexander, incomodándole; respondiendo esta vez en voz más baja—.Únicamente sé que soy mitad mago… desconozco la procedencia de mi madre… —contestó con un deje de vergüenza—. Pero papá Albus me ha contado que… que… que… —el joven hizo una pausa nerviosa, temeroso de contarle la historia de su nacimiento a su amigo.

Dumbledore había sido bastante honesto con su hijo adoptivo cuando creyó que tenía edad suficiente: aún en la infancia.

Le había contado a detalle al muchacho los detalles que logró conocer sobre su nacimiento:  
Una noche de verano el gran mago Albus Dumbledore, encontró una pequeña balsa que hacía de cuna para un bebé recién nacido. Navegaba vagabunda por las aguas del Gran Lago de Hogwarts. El entonces más joven Albus Dumbledore, con su triste pasado familiar y amoroso; no pudo evitar encariñarse con el bebé. Él nunca había podido tener familia… y al mirar los encantadores ojos mieles de la criatura, decidió adoptarle como un hijo. Ser un padre soltero.  
Sin embargo, había algo oscuro en el abandono del bebé…  
¿Quién dejaría a tan inocente criatura a la deriva?

Había sido un ruin mago dedicado al tráfico de criaturas mágicas el que había forcejeado a la madre del bebé para concebirlo; manteniéndola secuestrada durante toda la gestación. ¿El por qué? La madre era una criatura mágica: una ninfa de luz que había pasado por una larga travesía desde Turquía hasta Escocia para asistir a una reunión anual del Consorcio Internacional de Ninfas.  
A la hora del parto, el padre la intentó asesinar, pues ya había cumplido su propósito: tener un infante mestizo para vender en el mercado negro del mundo mágico.  
Además, la madre era repudiada por muchos magos: No era cualquier ninfa. Había tenido una vida longeva: 2 milenios. Una vida tan larga, como para cargar con grandes pecados.  
Su nombre era Hadise 1ra: la reina de los Balcanes. Quien durante la Época Medieval fue la guerrera más exitosa en una Era en la que las ninfas eran repudiadas por todos los magos, pues para ellos representaban el pecado y las consideraban criaturas sub-humanas; así que ejecutaron a miles de ellas, llevándolas casi a la extinción.  
Hadise 1ra fue conocida con desprecio por los magos de aquella época como "la maldita turca" o "la arpía de los Balcanes", pues protegiendo a su raza, asesinó masivamente a cientos de magos e inquisidores de ninfas; se le adjudicaba además, una poderosa maldición que hacía que algunos magos tuvieran hijos "no mágicos". Fue ella, la causante de que existiesen los _"squibs"._ Y consecuentemente, con el paso de los siglos: los _"nacidos de muggles"._  
Con tal contexto oscuro y rencoroso, el mago hirió gravemente a la ninfa, pero en su intento por asesinarla, la poderosa ninfa, aún herida y cansada tras el parto lanzó sobre él un hechizo mortal que le quitó la vida a ambos. A él por la magia; a ella por el gran esfuerzo y las heridas.

Tras recoger al bebé y colocarlo en un lugar apropiado, Dumbledore fue a buscar en los alrededores para encontrar la procedencia del bebé: encontrando los cadáveres del padre y de la madre dentro de la cabaña donde la ninfa estaba cautiva.

— Me ha contado que… que… —el joven Alexander dio un duro trago de saliva—. Mi padre ultrajó a mi madre para concebirme… Al final cuando nací, mamá asesinó a mi padre biológico y ella murió de cansancio.

— ¡Tu madre debió ser entonces una criatura mágica! —se sobresaltó el joven Severus con emoción, ignorando la tristeza que le provocaba a su amigo.

— ¿C-cómo estás tan seguro? —Alexander preguntó nervioso.

— ¿Por qué habría un mago de ultrajar a otra raza sino para vender al _"producto"_? Eso hacen los traficantes de criaturas mágicas: procrean mestizos para vender sus órganos, sangre, poderes o simplemente para esclavizarlos. Vaya que tienes suerte de estar vivo… —aseguró—. A estas alturas ya habrían vendido tus órganos y extraído tu sangre para venderla…O quien sabe, tienes cara de niña… quizá te hubieran esclavizado para _"otros"_ menesteres… —.Explicó Severus sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento e incluso riendo por lo bajo—. ¡Te apuesto mi varita a que tu madre era mitad mago, mitad ninfa!

— ¿C-cómo estás tan seguro de que fue ninfa y-y-y… por qué esas proporciones? —el de los ojos mieles se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

— Alexander… —el chico de los ojos negros miró a su amigo alzando una ceja y cruzado de brazos con aires de sabelotodo—. No soy ningún idiota, te he observado… ¿A qué clase de mago lo eligen 2 varitas? Seguro Olivander se debió haber llevado una gran sorpresa cuando entraste a su tienda… —alzó una ceja acusadora—. Una de tus varitas, es una maldita flauta hecha de madera de rosal recubierta de oro; y la otra, es una vara para violín que hace juego con uno hecho de cedro...

— Para tu conocimiento. No me eligieron "2 varitas"... —el timbre de Alexander recobraba firmeza—. Mi flauta es un regalo que mi madre dejó en mi cuna. El arco de violín fue el que Ollivander me vendió junto con el instrumento que lo complementaba. Dijo que había fabricado ese violín y ese arco como curiosidad, ya que un acestro suyo recibió el pedido de un "nacido de muggles" que antes de desterrarse a sí mismo al mundo muggle, hizo un "pedido especial".

— ¿Quién era ese sangre sucia?

— Un gran violinista a quienes los muggles conocieron como Niccolo Paganini... Los muggles pensaban que tocaba tan bien que había hecho pacto con el demonio. Nunca sospecharon que se trataba de un mago... —explicó—. Ollivander quedó fascinado por aquella historia y creó este otro instrumento replicando el violín de Paganini, como una curiosidad que pensó nadie llegaría a comprar. El arco de cedro es mi varita. La flauta es solo un recuerdo de mi madre.

— Pero toda varita lleva una substancia mágica en su centro... Una que llega a ser tan fiel que solo obedece a su dueño. ¿Cuál es la de tus "instrumentos", siendo que ambos te obedecen aunque uno haya pertenecido a tu madre?

— La sustancia mágica de mi arco de cedro son los cabellos de mi madre: las cerdas del arco están hechas con los cabellos de mi madre... —explicó—. Y el de la flauta... Es mi propio aliento... aunque Ollivander decidió recubrir la flauta con el oro de la joyería ensangrentada que portaba mi madre al morir...

— ¡Así es que es por eso que te protege! Y eso corrobora mi teoría sobre que tu madre debió haber tenido ascendencia de alguna ninfa.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres? —nuevamente el nerviosismo volvió al joven Ravenclaw.

— He visto cómo peleas. El cómo le diste su merecido al malnacido de James Potter aquel día que me ayudaste. La flauta de madera de rosal que poseía tu madre es para ataque: las espinas se activan automáticamente cuando otro mago intenta siquiera tocarla y el hechizo _"expeliarmus"_ no funciona sobre ella con el simple hecho de que estés apuntando contra tu atacante… Eso es groseramente ventajoso para un mago o bruja cualquiera… —Severus hizo una corta pausa mirando inquisitoriamente a su amigo—. El conjunto es una… defensa perfecta… —Hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabra— ¿De qué tendrías que defenderte, Alexander? O mejor dicho. Si tus peculiares cualidades provienen de tu madre… ¿De qué tenía que defenderse ella? ¿De qué pensó ella que tenías que defenderte tú? ¿Por qué un par de instrumentos musicales? Que una varita tenga otro uso aparente, suena como si tuvieras que esconder… tu identidad… Pero yo sé _"qué"_ eres, Alexander… —aseguró al tiempo que el de los ojos mieles tragaba saliva pesadamente—. Eres ¾ de mago… Y ¼ de ninfa.

Alexander dió un pesado suspiro al escuchar que su amigo se había equivocado en las proporciones. De otro modo, estaría en problemas...

— Bien. Me descubriste... —dijo el Ravenclaw fingiendo demencia—. Pero... por mera curiosidad, ¿cómo es que desarrollaste TOOODA esa teoría?

— Lo infiero, ya que en una proporción superior, no serías varón: las ninfas solo pueden procrear niñas en la primera generación al cruzarse con otra raza. Sin embargo, por tu apariencia podría asegurar que eres idéntico a tu madre…

— Parece que has leído mucho del tema... —comento Alexander intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. ¿Q-qué más sabes?

— Bueno. Me adentré en el tema ligado a un libro que hablaba sobre Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y un libro del medievo, describía las habilidades de una ninfa turca de gran poder que vivió 2 milenios, como un mounstro aterrador. Al resto de su raza se le menciona con desdén, aunque ella: Hadise 1ra, es la única a la que se menciona como una amenaza potencial... —explicó—. Por otro lado, los nuevos libros que leí sobre esas criaturas desestigmatizan un poco su raza. Hablan sobre que las ninfas son poderosas, pero frágiles al mismo tiempo… De hecho, cada luna llena pierden todos sus poderes como parte de una maldición que los magos del medievo pusieron contra ellas en una guerra que se libro contra su raza. Las ninfas solían ser espíritus guardianes de la naturaleza y vivían casi como la Tierra misma. Después de aquella guerra, se resguardaron en su propio reino, tal como hicieron los magos creando nuestro mundo al separlo del mundo muggle. En resumen: las ninfas son como las rosas. Como todas las flores, las rosas son extremadamente frágiles cuando son cortadas, alejadas de su planta madre… Pero tienen espinas, para que nadie intente cortarlas —explicó mientras dramatizaba con un puñado de hojas secas del sauce bajo el que reposaban—. Aunque odie admitirlo, creo que te va bien el apodo que te han puesto esos idiotas de los Merodeadores: _"Floricienta"_ … —rio por lo bajo, burlándose descaradamente de su amigo—. Estoy seguro que así era tu madre, su sangre aún te protege; y tú eres como una frágil princesita que tiene que convocar a la naturaleza para defenderse.

Las palabras y los penetrantes ojos negros de Severus le erizaron la piel de miedo al joven Ravenclaw.

— Recuérdame por qué te soporto, Quejicus…—exigió Alexander bufando molesto y cruzándose de brazos, aun tiritando de nervios a sus adentros.

— Me burlo de ti, porque eres malditamente afortunado: tú deberías estar muerto… Posees demasiado para ser un mago… Deberían transferirte a donde viven las ninfas, tal vez aún tengas parentela materna… —bufó el Slytherin.

— ¿Envidia entonces, Quejicus? —el Ravenclaw alzó una ceja— ¿Me vas a llamar "sangre sucia" como a Lily? ¿O es que quieres que me corran de Hogwarts? —preguntó Alexander con rabia, preparándose para ponerse de pie e irse— Pensé que éramos amigos…

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ÉL NO ERA UNA BUENA COMPAÑÍA! ¡ES UN SLYTHERIN Y LE GUSTAN LAS ARTES OSCURAS!—Se escuchó un grito cercano, tras de ellos, proveniente de una figura de estatura similar a la de los muchachos y una joven voz que sonaba apagada por alguna especie de cubierta.

El Slytherin y el Ravenclaw alzaron una ceja simultáneamente: sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba. Soltando un suspiro de hastío, se giraron para ver qué "disfraz" se había puesto esta vez…  
Se trataba de Xenophilius Lovegood, el mejor amigo de Alexander antes de que este hubiese conocido a Snape; y quien sentía que le estaban robando a su amigo. Alexander le había repetido cantidad de veces que aún eran mejores amigos, solo estaba intentando unir a alguien más a _"la pandilla"_ , pero Xenophilius desconfiaba de Snape: por lo que espiaba dentro de algún _"discreto"_ disfraz cada vez que el Slytherin y el Ravenclaw se encontraban a solas.  
Esta vez, _"Xeno"_ , como le llamaba Alexander, se había envuelto en una bolsa para basura color negro y sobre esta había puesto un letrero que decía: _"Soy un árbol"._

— ¡Oh! Mira, Quejicus… ¡Un árbol parlante! —Alexander rodó los ojos, señalando con sorpresa fingida a su otro amigo y compañero de casa—. Xeno… déjalo ya… Está bien. Me voy contigo… Pues aquí hay gente que cuando le das la mano te toman el pie… —terminó mirando con suma molestia a Severus.

— ¡Pero qué delicado eres, _"Floricienta"_! —Severus tomó a su amigo por el brazo evitando que se levantara—. Sí, es envidia… Maldito mestizo de ninfa… —chasqueó la lengua—. Pero eres muy interesante, y… —carraspeó un poco avergonzado—…te debo varias, amigo… —musitó casi entre dientes.

— ¿Eso es todo, _"amigo"_? ¿O es solo que quieres que esté contigo para que te defienda de los merodeadores? —Alexander deshizo el agarre a su brazo con enojo.

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Yo puedo defenderme solo! —bufó molesto el Slytherin.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que puedes defenderte solo, Quejicus-calzoncillos-grisáceos! —el Ravenclaw respondió con agudeza, recordándole la mala experiencia que Severus había tenido con James Potter la semana anterior—. Solo dime, honestamente, Quejicus… —los ojos mieles de Alexander se clavaron fijamente en los orbes negros de Severus con una mirada resentida—. ¿Por qué debería seguir siendo tu amigo?

— ¡ME GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO ESTAR CONTIGO, ALEX! —Admitió Severus, por fin, en un grito; volviendo a atrapar el brazo de su amigo. Luego, avergonzado, bajó la voz en sus siguientes palabras—. Eres culto, inteligente, gracioso y charlar contigo es intelectualmente muy estimulante… —concluyó con una mirada fugitiva y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Eso suena más como lo que quería escuchar…—la sonrisa volvió al joven Ravenclaw, quien despeinó cariñosamente a su amigo en muestra de aprobación.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Miren chicos, Quejicus se le acaba de declarar a Floricienta… —Los tres jóvenes magos escucharon otra voz bastante familiar, pero molesta: James Potter—. Gané la apuesta. Me debes esos 10 sickles, Canuto… —concluyó mirando a su amigo.

Los cuatro merodeadores habían llegado al lugar, haciendo que Alexander y Severus se pusieran de pie _ipso facto_ , mientras que Xenophilius se escondía tras el tronco del gran sauce bajo el que estaban recostados los otros dos hacía unos momentos.

— ¿¡Otra vez tú!? ¿¡Qué no tuviste suficiente con la lección de la semana pasada, Potter!? —Alexander giró los ojos en hastío.

— ¿Qué lección, Floricienta? Me tomaste desprevenido, eso es todo… Pero creo que debo agradecértelo, hace mucho buscaba alguien con quien poder tener un duelo de verdad… —el Gryffindor sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Vamos, James! ¡No les arruines su momento romántico! Hay que ayudar a la unión de esta nueva pareja… —Sirius Black soltó una sonora carcajada. Acto seguido apuntó con su varita hacia Severus y lo lanzó contra Alexander, provocando que ambos terminaran rodando por la pendiente del jardín y casi cayeran al Gran Lago.

— ¡Severus, quítate de encima de mí! —se quejaba Alexander al tener a su amigo cara a cara sobre él.

— ¡N-no puedo! —respondió el Slytherin intentando separar sus cuerpos. Sirius había lanzado un hechizo contra Snape, que le impedía levantarse.

— ¡Vamos, más cercanía! ¡No teman chicos, no somos quién para juzgarlos! —Black volvió a apuntar contra Severus, pues sabía que no funcionaría si apuntaba contra Alexander. Acto seguido lanzó otro hechizo, haciendo que la cara de Severus se estampara contra el rostro de Alexander, haciendo parecer que se estaban besando.

— Q-quítate… —balbuceo Alexander contra los labios de su amigo. Las mejillas de ambos estaban ardiendo al rojo vivo.

— ¡N-no p-p-puedo! —respondió el Slytherin con la misma dificultad.

— ¿Colagusano, trajiste la cámara? —preguntó James entre sonoras carcajadas.

— Claro que sí… Esta foto le va a encantar al periódico escolar… La venderemos por un excelente precio… —Se escuchó una tétrica y molesta risa chillona de parte de Peter Pettigrew, tras el sonido del flash de su cámara que había captado el momento en el que Severus y Alexander balbuceaban contra los labios del otro.

— ¡XENO, HAZ ALGO, MALDITA SEA! —logró articular Alexander, girando su rostro y consiguiendo así tomar algo de aire, dejando la cara de Snape estampada esta vez contra su cuello. Se escuchó entonces un nuevo sonido de una fotografía tomándose, ahora ante la cámara daba la apariencia de que Severus estaba besándole el cuello a su amigo, mientras este gritaba de excitación.

Xenophilius salió de su escondite, aún con su "disfraz" puesto, sacando su varita con dificultad y apuntando contra Severus, lanzando el contra-hechizo para liberarlos.

— ¡Miren, chicos! ¡ _"Un árbol"_ que camina! —volvió a James una sonrisa ladeada.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —pronunció Black con fuerza, desarmando a Xenophilius y lanzándolo a él hacia el Gran Lago.

— _¡Descendo!_ —pronunció James Potter apuntando hacia Xenophilius, provocando que se hundiera poco a poco en el lago.

— ¡ALLE! ¡A-AYUDA! —gritaba el Ravenclaw intentando liberarse de su mal pensado disfraz, que le impedía nadar, hundiéndose entre salpicones de agua.

— ¡Severus, ayuda a Xeno! —tras quedar liberado, el Ravenclaw se quitó la capa, se arremangó el suéter y tomó del suelo sus varitas; colocándose la varita de rosal en un estuche que portaba al costado de su cinturón y tomando en manos su violín y varita de cedro—. Yo me encargo de estos idiotas…

— _¡Levicorpus!_ —Obedeciendo la orden de su amigo, Severus se acercó al lago y apuntando hacia el Ravenclaw en aprietos lanzó un hechizo para sacarlo del lago, haciéndolo levitar por los aires y acercándolo a la orilla donde lo dejo colocó con cuidado sobre el suelo—. ¡ _Accio_ "bolsa de basura"! —pronunció para quitarle de encima el mal pensado disfraz.

— _G-_ gracias… Severus… —logró articular Xenophilius, ya en tierra firme, mientras escupía agua entre tosidos.

— De nada… —gruñó Snape—. Solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte esas ridiculeces, _"Fenóminulius"_ Lovegood… —Snape se sentó junto al Ravenclaw, ayudándolo a expulsar el agua, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda.

— Se metieron con Xeno, malditos bastardos… —gruñó entre dientes el joven hijo del Director, al tiempo su entrecejo se fruncía con rabia y sus ojos mieles adquirían un terrorífico color amarillo brillante—. Conmigo, intenten meterse las veces que quieran… ¡PERO SI SE METEN CON XENO, SE ARREPENTIRÁN DE POR VIDA, MALDITOS HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó con rabia el Ravenclaw.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer Floricienta? ¿Enredarme entre ramas de rosal, como a James la última vez, _"ramera"_? —expresó Sirius tras una risa por lo bajo.

— _¡EXPECTRUM INVOCATUM!_ —gritó Alexander, poniéndose de pie y alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

Pronto, un gran cuervo apareció, planeando a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia Alexander y posándose en una de sus manos. Se trataba de Kuzgun, su mascota.  
Siempre se le había visto con apariencia de cuervo, pero en realidad se trataba de una criatura más peculiar…

— ¡Hacia ellos, Kuzgun! —señaló con su índice a los 3 merodeadores que se encontraban frente a ellos. Faltaba Remus Lupin, curiosamente... ¿Habría huído?

— ¿¡Q-qué d-demonios!? —Sirius se había quedado petrificado de miedo y sorpresa al ver que el cuervo en la mano de Alexander volaba hacia ellos y tras tocar suelo frente a ellos, se había convertido en un Grim. Uno de mayor tamaño que el mismo Sirius cuando se transformaba en tal criatura.

Los merodeadores tomaron su distancia, retrocediendo paso a paso, lentamente; mientras el rabioso Grim frente a ellos, que peculiarmente poseía unos brillantes ojos azules que emanaban una tétrica luz, se acercaba con la misma lentitud de un cazador.

— ¡Al imbécil de la cámara, Kuzgun! ¡Cómetelo! —ordenó Alexander.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Pettegrew huyó a toda prisa del lugar, dejando cae su cámara, la destruyó a mordidas aquel misterioso Grim.

— Ahora es tu turno, Black… —una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó sobre los labios de Alexander—. Dime… ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor en este mundo? Existen criaturas aterradoras… veamos a qué le tienes miedo, sabueso…

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, aquel casi recién formado Grim cambió de forma una vez más al posarse frente a Sirius Black: entre giros vertiginosos de una nube de humo, apareció esta vez un dementor que se acercó hacia el rostro del joven Gryffindor ejecutando sobre él el temido _"beso del dementor"._

— ¿Qué demonios eres? —preguntó James al Ravenclaw, con una mirada furiosa.

— Tu peor pesadilla, Potter… —respondió Alexander.

— En ese caso, yo seré la tuya. No te tengo miedo, Floricienta… —contestó con firmeza el Gryffindor—. _"¡Expulso!"_ —pronunció James al tiempo que engañaba a su rival, apuntando hacia él de primera instancia, más cambiando de objetivo centésimas de segundo después. El blanco eran: Xenophilius y Severus, quienes fueron atacados por el hechizo, lanzándolos por los aires, nuevamente, hacia el Gran Lago de Hogwarts.

— ¿Así que prefieres atacar a mis amigos en vez de ayudar a los tuyos? ¡Pero qué agallas Potter!

— ¡Canuto! —James giró la vista para descubrir como su amigo ya yacía en el suelo, inmóvil con un par de hilos de lágrimas saliendo continuamente de sus ojos.

— _"¡Expectrum patronum!"_ —James atendió a su amigo, haciendo aparecer la blanca figura de un ciervo macho hecho de luz que ahuyentó al dementor, el cual volvió a tomar la forma de un cuervo; y despavorido, voló a toda velocidad para posarse sobre el hombro de su dueño.

— ¿U-un boggart? —preguntó Sirius con falta de aliento.

— ¿Kuzgun? Sí, es mi adorable mascota. Es bien portado, solo le hace bromas a los idiotas: como ustedes…

— Fenómeno… —James volvió a apuntar contra Severus y Xenophilius mientra ocluía las mandíbulas con rabia—. _"¡Descendo!"_

— _"¡Expelliarmus!"_ —logró pronunciar Alexander antes de que el hechizo surtiera efecto sobre sus amigos, desarmando a James. Acto seguido, tomó su violín y lo colocó en posición para tocarlo con su varita de cedro—. Y ahora, si me permites, te mostraré mi verdadero poder, Potter…

Alexander comenzó a tocar en su violín una melodía de vibrato incesante y terrorífico que inmediatamente dejó sin movimiento al par de Gryffindor frente a él.

— _"Invierno"_ fragmento de _"Las cuatro estaciones"_ de Vivaldi, un grandioso compositor muggle. ¿No sienten el frío ya? —explicó Alexander al tiempo que los cuerpos de sus rivales comenzaban a cubrirse de hielo.

Durante 9 minutos el par de Gryffindors padecieron una tortuosa helada que cubría sus pieles e iba congelando sus entrañas poco a poco, hasta dejarlos sin movimiento; salvo el ocular.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Los ha dejado helados mi forma de tocar? —preguntó Alexander con sarcasmo y una sonrisa ladina.

— M-maldito… huérfano… Bastardo… Malnacido… Ojalá… hubieras… muerto… N-no serías nadie si D-dumbledore… no… te… hubiera… adoptado… Maldita… sea… la… puta… que… te… parió… —logró articular James Potter aún congelado, con una voz forzada y rasposa que anunciaba su rabia.

— Hijo de las mil putas… ¡Tú te lo buscaste, Potter!—Alexander ocluyó las mandíbulas y apretó los puños con rabia: Nadie se metía con su madre—. _"El trino del diablo"…_ —anunció, para comenzar a tocar una melodía que, como su nombre rezaba, constaba de un trinar incesante y tenebroso. Esta vez, mientras tocaba, Alexander comenzó a pronunciar un encantamiento. Sus ojos se habían tornado amarillo brillante, despidiendo una luz aterradora mientras su voz pronunciaba con severidad en un perfecto latín:

— _"Effundite iram tuam, o damnant perfide.  
In me omne verbum quod egredietur de ore tuo, et in vobis erit centuplum.  
_ _Quid refert. Mala spernas me animi vis.  
Quod spiritus invoco, qui custos est mei.  
Fata et contumeliis ex statuunt.  
Fortitudo mea infirmitate, quod est in manu mea potestate naturae.  
Māter omnium.  
Dixitque ad eam.  
_ _Maledictus eris, die ac nocte.  
Jusjurandum, quod non liceat immu…"_

— _"¡EXPELLIARMUS!"_ —la voz de Remus se escuchó. El joven castaño por fin hizo su aparición, desarmando a Alexander y colocándose frente a sus dos amigos; extendiendo los brazos, protegiéndolos del hechizo.

— ¡R-REMUS, NO! —Alexander gritó despavorido al ver como su varita de cedro saltaba involuntariamente de su mano directamente hacia la cara de Lupin, estampándose contra su sien y provocándole una herida moderada; tirándolo al suelo con el solo impacto—. ¡REMUS! ¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!? —Alexander corrió directo hacia el Gryffindor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú, Alex? —preguntó Lupin con seriedad y un deje de molestia. Yacía en el suelo, se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, más Alexander acudió de inmediato y lo tomó en brazos para besar la herida en su sien.

— Lo siento, Remus… ¡P-perdóname! —el Ravenclaw comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— Estaré bien… te detuve a tiempo… —contestó el Gryffindor casi sin fuerza.

— ¡No! ¡N-no! ¡NO! L-lo que hice fue muy peligroso, ¡déjame intentar remediarlo! No quiero que nada malo te pase, Remus… —las lágrimas de Alexander caían sobre el rostro de Lupin, comenzando a desvanecerle la herida en su sien, la cual emanaba un poco de humo. Acto seguido, se preparó para dictar un nuevo conjuro mirando al cielo con unos ojos amarillo brillante llenos de lágrimas:

— _"In nomine amoris et propitiation: ¡Ego quoniam iuramentum revocare!_ _¡Vellem! ¡Ego quoniam iuramentum revocare! ¡VELLEM! ¡VELLEM!"_ —concluyó, sellando su juramento con un suave beso en la sien de Remus.

— ¡E-ey! ¡Alle! Creo que nosotros también necesitamos ayuda por acá… —la voz de Xenophilius se escuchó nuevamente, sacando de su trance a Alexander. Acto seguido, este se separó de Remus y fue corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos a salir del agua. Ya que esta vez no estaban bajo los efectos del hechizo "Descendo", podían nadar y flotar perfectamente, pero ni el Slytherin ni el Ravenclaw eran muy buenos nadadores, así que Alexander tuvo que entrar al lago para ayudarles.

— ¿¡Por qué demonios ayudaste a Lupin!? —preguntó Severus una vez en tierra firme, intentando exprimir su suéter, mirando a Alexander con una ceja alzada y una mirada furiosa—. ¿¡Me vas a decir que te has hecho amigo de uno de los secuaces de Potter!?

— Sev… —Alexander dio un profundo suspiro—. Sí. Remus y yo somos amigos… ¿Y qué? Que sus amigos sean unos idiotas no significa que él tenga que serlo. ¿No te ocurría lo mismo con Lily?

— ¡E-eso era diferente! —las mejillas de Severus se tornaron al rojo vivo, rehuyendo la mirada.

— Alle… ¿Tú no estarás enamorado de Remus Lupin, o sí? —preguntó Xenophilius con su acostumbrado toque para hacer de una pregunta incómoda algo insoportable—. Nunca me dijiste que también estabas haciendo migas con él.

— ¡XENO…! —gruñó Alexander, lanzándole a su amigo una fulminante mirada que gritaba: "NO. De ninguna puta manera." —. ¿Acaso tengo cara de "homo"?

— ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste? —preguntó Severus con sarcasmo, mientras intentaba sacar el agua de sus zapatos—. Lo besaste…

— ¡En la sien! ¡Carajo! ¡En su herida! ¡Para curarlo! Lo besé en la herida y dije el contra-conjuro… Si tanto sabes de criaturas mágicas sabrás qué propiedades tiene el beso de una ninfa…

— Pero tú no eres una ninfa… ¿o sí? —se mofó Severus.

— No, pero heredé un par de trucos de mi madre… ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos? Te recuerdo que me besaste en los labios y el cuello…

— ¡No fue un maldito beso! ¡Además tú fuiste quién empezó a hablar contra mis labios! ¡No me podía despegar de tu estúpido rostro por el hechizo de Black!

— ¡Jo! Y aunque hubieras podido estoy seguro de que no habrías querido… Soy encantador… —el de ojos mieles le hizo un guiño a su amigo, señalándolo jocosamente.

— Homo…

— ¿Homo? ¡Ja! Te recuerdo que yo no era el que estaba encima de ti… Ya luego me agradecerás que al menos hayas besado a alguien en tu vida… —el Ravenclaw se dobló de la risa.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Alle… —Xenophilius se abrió paso entre los dos, abrazándolos y acercándolos frente a frente—. Quizá harían una linda pareja…

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso, Xeno!

— No te quejaste de haberlo besado, Alle.

— ¡NO FUE UN MALDITO BESO! —gritaron al unísono el Slytherin y el Ravenclaw.

— Mejor cambiemos de tema… —bufó Severus—. ¿Por qué eres el único que le llama "Ale" a Alex? ¿Eh, _"Fenóminulius"_?

— ¡Oh! Pero no creas que es "Ale" con una sola "L", es "Alle", con doble "L". Es la abreviación de su último nombre... ¿Has visto que en los exámenes escribe solo "Albus Alexander A. A. Dumbledore"? Pues es que en realidad su nombre completo es…

— ¡Ah! ¡Xeno! ¡Qué bromista eres! ¡Jajajajaja! —dijo Alexander con una risa sobreactuada, acto seguido, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: — Cierra el pico, Xeno…

— Ey… Eso es verdad… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, Alex? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Xeno solo estaba bromeando, Sev! En realidad me dice "Alle" porque... porque... —el Ravenclaw buscaba una excusa nervioso— ¡Por que somos "Alle" y "X"! —concluyó abrazando por el hombro a su amigo y compañero de casa.

— ¡Eso suena fantástico! ¡Jamás lo había pensado! ¡Desde ahora seremos "Alle" y "X"! —Xenophilius se distrajo con emoción—. Pero... es una excusa ridícula, Alle... pensé que serías más creativo...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo ya! ¡No puede ser un nombre tan horrendo como "Xenophilius"!

— O "Severus" —se defendió el rubio platinado.

— Escucha, Sev... Te diré mi nombre completo, el día en que tú hagas un mérito que valga la pena para decírtelo... —concluyó Alexander.

— ¿Qué clase de maldito mérito?

— Déjame pensar... veamos... —el Ravenclaw comenzó a dar vueltas sobre un mismo lugar, pensativo, con una mano en su barbilla—. Dime, Sev... ¿Desde cuando conoces a Lily Evans?

— ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Lily con todo esto?

— Mucho... Solo responde...

— Desde los 9 años... antes de entrar a Hogwarts... —soltó Severus junto a un pesado suspiro.

— ¡Jo! ¡Tanto tiempo enamorados!

— ¡No estamos enamorados!

— ¿Por qué le llamas "sangre sucia" a ella y no a mí? Ella es una "nacida de muggles", yo un mestizo… ¿no soy también un "sangre sucia" para ti? —Alexander pregunto con agudeza a su amigo.

— Porque lo es… —era ahora Severus quien intentaba hundir su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados— Además… yo también soy mestizo… —concluyó casi susurrando.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora para no admitir que estás perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans? ¡Le tienes miedo al amor, Quejicus! —Aseveró Alexander, señalándole burlón.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

A mí no me engañas, Quejicus… Antes de que la llamaras "sangre sucia", notaba la forma en que se miraban… Había algo especial entre ustedes… —el de los ojos mieles rió leve—. ¡Es una hermosa historia de amor!

— ¡Que no estamos enamorados!

— Tienes razón, no están enamorados: tú estás enamorado de ella; ella ya no de ti, desde que la insultaste… Deberías saber lo que es romperle el corazón a una chica… —le reprochó a su amigo con severidad.

— Entonces puedes quedártela, pues a tí también te gusta, ¿no?… —musitó entre dientes—. De cualquier forma, preferiría mil veces verla a tu lado, que tomada de la mano con el imbécil de James Potter…

— Ídem, amigo… —rió, acercándose a su amigo y despeinándole cariñosamente—. Pero deberías al menos hacer el intento por re-conquistarla… Te propongo un trato…

— ¿De qué se trata? —Severus se giró hacia su sonriente amigo, sin mucho ánimo.

— Intentemos conquistarla ambos…

— ¡Qué tonterías! Llevas ventaja….

— ¿Ventaja? ¿No dijiste hace rato que tengo cara de niña? No creo ser su tipo, con mi apariencia, no creo pasar de la _"friendzone"_ … Además, tú eres quien lleva la ventaja por tener más tiempo de conocerla… apuesto a que tienen lindos recuerdos juntos…

— Pero yo soy feo… amargo… abusado… y le insulté cuando intentó defenderme…

— ¡Ey, no eres feo! —el de los ojos mieles le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, que se había encogido de hombros por la vergüenza—. Amargo, sí. Abusado, sí. Estúpido por haberle insultado, también… Pero feo no…

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué alivio! —dijo Severus sarcástico, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Acepta el trato! Solo puedes ganar: O conoces mi nombre completo o logras conquistar a Lily...

— Yo jamás lograré conquistar a Lily... —Severus rehuyó sus negros orbes.

— ¡No seas tan pesimista! ¡Vamos! ¡De paso, de cualquier forma será una bofetada con guante blanco para el idiota de James Potter! —el Ravenclaw intentó sobornar—. ¿Es un trato? —extendió su mano al Slytherin.

— Es un trato... —Severus dejó caer un pesado suspiro de hastío.

Mientras tanto, "Los merodeadores" se habían alejado del lugar, charlando también sobre hechos similares.

— ¿¡Qué demonios pasó hace rato, Lunático? —preguntó James a su amigo.

— Nada de su incumbencia, ... —contestó Lupin.

— Es de nuestra incumbencia: ¡De verdad se vio taaan gay! —Sirius se unió a la conversación.

— Alex y yo nos hicimos amigos la última Luna llena... —Remus dejó caer un pesado suspiro—. Él estaba en el aula de pociones a media noche y yo iba a intentar preparar una poción que había leído, contrarrestaba el efecto de la Luna llena sobre mí... Charlamos y descubrí que es un buen tipo. No me juzgo ni se burló de qué era. Sabe que soy un licántropo... —dijo masajeándose las sienes— ¿Contentos?

— Aún así, fue muy gay... ¡Te beso! —dijo James.

— ¡En la sien! ¡Carajo! ¡En mi herida! Para curarla, pues él tiene poderes de... —el Gryffindor se frenó en seco ante su declaratoria.

— ¿Tiene poderes de... qué? —Preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono.

— ¿Prometen que ya no se volverán a meter con él si se los cuento? —preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.

— ¡Prometido! —contestaron nuevamente al unísono sus amigos.

— Alexander... Bueno, Dumbledore lo adoptó, como sabrán... Sus padres biológicos... —Lupin comenzó a buscar entre su maletín de libros—. Fueron ellos... —dijo al tiempo que sacaba y mostraba una nota antigua del diario "El Profeta". La fecha era el 9 de septiembre de 1960. El encabezado rezaba "La arpía de los Balcanes por fin muerta".

— ¡Dame eso! —James se había quedado ojiplático ante la declaración, por lo que decidió arrebatarle el periódico a Remus para leer la nota completa—. "Hadise 1ra, la maldita ninfa turca por fin murió. Después de 20 años de haber estado desaparecida, su cadáver fue encontrado junto al cuerpo de un mago traficante de criaturas mágicas identificado como LughusYaxley, perteneciente a la familia de sangre limpia "Yaxley". La autopsia realizada encontró que "La arpía de los Balcanes" acababa de dar a luz pocos momentos antes de su muerte. Mostraba profundas heridas en órganos vitales, el cansancio del parto y las heridas son la causa más probable de su muerte. Mientras que su presunto secuestrador fue encontrado lacerado y decapitado por el conjuro del _"viento-guillotina"_ con el que a tantos magos hubo asesinado "La maldita turca" siglos atrás. Se desconoce el paradero del engendro que dió a luz".

— ¡Maldición, esas fotos sí que son grotescas! —exclamó Sirius con cierto asco.

— ¿Alexander... es un mestizo de ninfa? —preguntó James con la respiración acelerada.

— Así es... ¡Por eso les he dicho que no se metan con él! ¡Su madre fue "La reina de los Balcanes"! —explicó Lupin—. Hoy en día los magos y las ninfas estamos en paz, bajo el tratado de paz y colaboración de 1229. Aunque, por supuesto, muchos magos "sangre pura" aún les tienen rabia. Especialmente a la madre de Alexander: fue la ninfa más sanguinaria y poderosa que los magos de aquella época conocieron. Decían que podía encantar a un centenar de magos con solo un soplido de su boca con el conjuro del "beso envenenado". Después de asesinar a sus víctimas, las llevaba a un valle, actualmente conocido como "El valle maldito", donde creó un pequeño lago lleno de la sangre de los magos que asesinaba. El lugar estaba cercado por estacas en las que clavaba las cabezas decapitadas de sus víctimas. Se dice que ella nunca fue tocada por un hombre: ella rompía "la maldición de las ninfas" durante la luna llena, bañándose en la sangre de sus presas y bebiéndola.

— E-espera, Lunático... Me he perdido en el contexto temporal... ¿has dicho siglos? ¿Qué es exactamente una ninfa y qué rayos es "la maldición de las ninfas? —preguntó Sirius confundido.

— La madre de Alexander vivió más de 2000 años. Las ninfas son criaturas mágicas que inicialmente fueron creadas para ser espíritus guardianes de la naturaleza. Todas son mujeres. Mujeres hermosas que jamás envejecen y solían vivir casi como la Tierra misma. Protegían los bosques, valles y lagos. El resto de las criaturas mágicas les son fieles. Sin embargo, al ser creadas a imagen y semejanza de los humanos, poseían también "instintos humanos". A pesar de que solo se alimentan de plantas y semillas, son ampliamente conocidas por abusar de su seductora apariencia. Su tarea era pasar desapercibidas mientras cuidaban de su territorio, pero de vez en cuando se divertían seduciendo humanos: hombres y mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales. Por esto, los magos de la Época Medieval comenzaron a considerarlas símbolo del pecado, la lujuria y la bisexualidad. Comenzaron a perseguirlas y ejecutarlas... —Remus suspiró—. La madre de Alexander habrá matado a cientos de magos, pero nosotros... —repuso— matamos a miles de ellas, llevándolas casi a la extinción. Fue entonces cuando ellas comenzaron a organizarse e inició una sangrienta guerra entre las ninfas y los magos. En nuestra tierra, las ninfas intentaron toda clase de hechizos, pero seguían muriendo; ya que una junta de poderosos magos decidieron crear una maldición terrible contra las ninfas. Es la llamada "maldición de las ninfas". Trata de que cada Luna llena, las ninfas caen en un trance doloroso, en el que pierden sus poderes, la fuerza y el habla. Su única salvación es tener relaciones sexuales con un varón... Beber... sus... fluídos... La maldición no terminaba hasta que la ninfa recibiera los "fluídos íntimos" de un hombre... —el Gryffindor hizo una mueca de asco—. Si no tenían coito con un hombre durante la Luna llena, morían en pocas horas entre dolores espantosos. Básicamente, las castigaron volviéndolas juguetes sexuales... —suspiró—. Fue entonces, cuando la madre de Alexander: Hadise 1ra, una ninfa turca, la más poderosa de los Balcanes, viajó hasta nuestras tierras para defender a su raza. Es famosísima, y repudiada por los magos protectores de la "sangre pura". Ya que ella, en venganza de la maldición que los magos lanzaron sobre su raza, contraatacó con una poderosa maldición: Los pocos sobrevivientes que luchaban contra ella eran maldecidos teniendo "hijos no mágicos". Es decir: ella es la causante de que existan los "squibs", como Filch... —explicó—. Hijos de magos sin poderes mágicos. Y consecuentemente, con el paso de los siglos, aparecieron los "nacidos de muggles"; quienes se dice, son descendientes de "squibs" que fueron desheredados y desterrados al mundo muggle; y después de varias generaciones, algún descendiente suyo vuelve a ser un mago o bruja "nacido de muggles". Dumbledore nunca ha hablado de los padres biológicos de Alexander por ese motivo: su madre es repudiada aún muerta...

— Eso... sí que es grotesco... —James Potter tragó saliva sonoramente—. Eso explica por qué "Floricienta" tiene esos poderes sobre las plantas y por qué tiene cara de afeminado... —explicó, casi para sí mismo—. ¡Pero eso no explica por qué te beso!

— Porque el beso de una ninfa puede matarte... son excelentes maldiciendo... —explicó el castaño—. Pero de la misma forma, pueden revertir hechizos y curar heridas con sus besos, lágrimas, saliva... Son guardianas de la naturaleza... —hizo una pausa—. Y después de todo: nosotros, los magos, también somos parte de la naturaleza. Por eso tienen poderes curativos. Alexander no es solo un mago: también heredó los poderes de su madre... —concluyó el Gryffindor.

— Maldito huérfano... ojalá hubiera muerto esa noche que su maldita madre lo dio a luz... —el joven mago de anteojos hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡James! ¡Retira lo que has dicho! —exclamó Lupin con preocupación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es lo que siento...

— Porque Alexander te maldijo... —explicó cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué demonios hizo? ¿Fue cuando comenzó a hablar en latín?

— Sí... —Lupin se encogió de hombros al tiempo que agachaba la mirada—. Lo detuve a tiempo, antes de que terminara su conjuro... Pero la maldición me rebotó a mí, cuando lo hube desarmado... Por eso comenzó a llorar... Dijo el contra-conjuro y lo sello besando mis heridas... Pero no sabemos si eso sea suficiente para revocar la maldición...

— ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que dijo!? —James se giró hacia su amigo con suma preocupación.

— Alexander dijo: _"Vuelca sobre mí tu ira, oh, maldito bastardo. Pues cada palabra que salga de tu boca en contra mía, será hará hechos contra ti cien veces más. Dime maldito. Insúltame todo lo que tu podrida alma quiera. Pues invoco yo a mis espíritus protectores. Que decidirán el destino debido contra ti y tus injurias. Mi debilidad es mi fortaleza, pues tengo de mi lado el poder de la naturaleza. La madre de todo. Y clamo a ella: Maldito serás tú, de día y de noche. ¡Que este juramento sea irrevocable!"_ —explicó Lupin—. Lo detuve justo cuando iba a decir la palabra "Irrevocable"... Así que es mejor andarse con cuidado... Si no, Canuto, tú y yo estaremos en graves problemas...

— Lunático... —Sirius ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

— Dime, Canuto...

— ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas sobre las ninfas?

— ¡Jajajajaja! Leyendo, amigo... ¡Por eso les he dicho que tomen un libro más seguido! —contestó Lupin entre carcajadas, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

El timbre de que el receso había acabado sonó. Tenían que volver a las aulas...  
Alexander, Severus y Xenophilius ya habían secado sus ropas con un hechizo de viento que conocía Alexander.  
Cuando todos los estudiantes se formaron para regresar a sus clases, nuestros jóvenes magos que hacía un rato se habían enfrentado solo cruzaron algunas miradas de odio entre sí y siguieron su camino.  
Así transcurrió el día hasta que llegó la hora de ir a los dormitorios.

— Buenas noches, chicos... —dijo Lupin acompañado de un largo bostezo.

— Buenas noches... —respondieron el resto.

Sin embargo, Sirius seguía inquietado por lo que había dicho Lupin.  
"Leyendo... ¡Por eso les he dicho que tomen un libro más seguido!

— Creo que es hora de leer un poco... —Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, Sirius se puso de pie y abrió la mochila de Remus Lupin, intentando encontrar algún libro que hablara sobre ninfas. Si Alexander era tan poderoso, al menos tendrían que aprender a defenderse...

— _"Si una ninfa se cruza con otra raza, solo podrá procrear niñas en la primera generación..."_ —leía Sirius iluminándose con su varita. Tenía la fortuna de que su cama fuera la parte superior de una litera: así los demás no lo veían—. _"Solamente si una ninfa mestiza se cruza con la misma raza de su padre, es que podrá tener la posibilidad de tener hijos varones... 'La maldición de las ninfas' sigue a todos los descendientes hembras de una ninfa, hasta la tercera generación. Solo existe una poción capaz de revertir el efecto: la poción 'Syrinxia' "_... Ummm... hay algo que no encaja aquí.. —musitó para sí mismo—. Si la madre de Alexander fue una ninfa pura... una reina... ¿por qué él es varón? —el Gryffindor se acicalaba la cabeza buscando la respuesta. Tardó unos minutos y fue entonces cuando vinieron a su mente todas las imágenes que tenía de Alexander: era aún más delgado que Severus, al punto que su uniforme parecía demasiado holgado para él. Tenía un rostro de facciones dulces y pestañas largas y rizadas, cejas perfectamente perfiladas, tez de apariencia tersa y labios medianamente carnosos—. ¿A-alexander... es una chica? ¡Un momento! _"Él estaba en el aula de pociones"_... en Luna llena... ¿¡Remus habrá...!?


	3. Chapter 3

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hogsmeade, Escocia (Mundo Mágico)._

 _22 de septiembre de 1976._

— ¿¡Dónde demonios está mi libro sobre criaturas mágicas!? —exclamó Remus al revisar su mochila.

El timbre de inicio de clases había despertado a los estudiantes de 5to año en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

— ¿Cuál es el escándalo, Lunático? Ya acabamos los TIMOS... —decía un legañoso James Potter quien apenas se colocaba los anteojos tras bostezar tendidamente.

— ¡Es un libro importante! —contestó Remus mientras esculcaba entre todas sus pertenencias. Escuchando reclamos similares al de James de parte del resto de todos sus compañeros de cuarto.  
Excepto de uno—. ¿¡Dónde demonios está Canuto!? —el castaño buscó a su amigo en la parte superior de su litera y no encontró nada: solo cobijas destendidas—. ¡Ese maldito!

Lupin salió de inmediato a buscar a su amigo, por todo Hogwarts, hasta que lo encontró conversando con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw de séptimo año: miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

— Oigan, chicos... ¿Van a entrenamiento?

— Sí...

— Vaya, ¡qué temprano! Sí que son comprometidos.

— Somos Ravenclaws, así debemos de ser...

— Oigan chicos... ¿pero por qué no está Alexander con ustedes? Es el buscador de su equipo, ¿no?

— Bueno... Alexander es harina de otro costal... Tiene todas las características para ser un prefecto, excepto una: la capacidad de portarse bien... —dijo en un suspiro el chico que era prefecto de Ravenclaw en ese entonces—. La puntualidad tampoco es su fuerte, pero sabe responder muy bien al trabajo... Generalmente llega a los entrenamientos unos 15 minutos tarde... Ojalá algún día cambie esos hábitos... Le quedan 2 años para cambiarlos si desea ser prefecto de Ravenclaw...

— Y también debería quitarse ese complejo de "exclusividad"... —dijo otro—. Será el hijo del director pero que no desee entrar a los baños con nosotros después de los entrenamientos es algo demasiado elitista...

— No creo que sea elitismo, Bob... —respondió el prefecto de Ravenclaw—. Creo que es más por timidez. Es el más bajito de nosotros... y ese chaleco holgado deja ver que es bastante delgado. Quizá es que le da pena que lo veamos desnudo o se burlen de él...

— Pues no llenará ese chaleco, pero sí que llena los pantalones... —rió el llamado "Bob"—. ¡Tiene el trasero de una chica!

— ¿Quieres que te vuelvan a romper el brazo, Bob? —preguntó el prefecto.

— Precisamente por eso no debería temernos: tiene una fuerza brutal... ¡Pero lo volvería a hacer! ¡Juro que estaba "suavecito"! —terminó entre risas el Ravenclaw.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Bob? —preguntó Sirius.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Algo anecdótico! Como para haber tomado una fotografía... —se vio riendo al prefecto por primera vez—. Estábamos celebrando el debut de Alexander como buscador después de haberle ganado a Hufflepuff. Así que lo abrazamos en montón, lo saludamos, despeinamos, felicitamos... —el prefecto comenzó a soltar una leve risilla por lo bajo—. ¡Y a Bob se le ocurrió azotarle el trasero y decirle "Buen trabajo, princesa"! —el Ravenclaw estalló en una carcajada—. Alexander le tomó por el antebrazo y lo giró hasta azotarlo contra el piso...

— Se sintió peor que una pelota golpeadora... —confesó Bob mientras el resto del equipo recordaba la anécdota entre risas.

— Oigan chicos, entonces... ¿el no se ducha con ustedes? —preguntó Black, rompiendo las risas.

— No. El chico es algo raro: va y viene todas las tardes del Bosque Prohibido... Diría: "¡Qué agallas!", pero creo que eso no representa problema para alguien que tiene a un Boggart por mascota...

— ¿Entonces dónde se ducha?

— En unos manantiales, dice, que quedan pasando las primeras colinas de Hogsmeade... El tipo es algo peculiar...

— ¡AHÍ ESTÁS! —Remus vió el libro que Sirius cargaba bajo el brazo e instantáneamente sintió el impulso de arrebatárselo y tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa—. ¿Qué fue lo que leíste? —preguntó mirando inquisitoriamente a su amigo.

— N-nada... —las pupilas del de cabello oscuro temblaban al ver a su amigo "el tranquilo" estar tan molesto por primera vez.

— ¿Nada? —el castaño giró los ojos en hastío y rabia, acto seguido, lo arrastró un poco, alejándolo del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw—. Ayer les cuento el secreto de Alexander y hoy curiosamente te encuentro madrugando para preguntarles a los Ravenclaw dónde se ducha Alex... Sabes que no puedes engañarme, Canuto... —le reprendió en voz baja.

— Bien... pues solo vine a corroborar una duda que tenía. No pienso hacerle daño a tu amiga... —Sirius deshizo el brusco agarre de su amigo—. ¿O "más que amiga"? Si es lo último, sabes que quedaría dentro de las chicas "intocables", como Lily...

— ¡No es así! ¡Alex y yo solo somos buenos amigos! —aclaró el castaño.

— ¿Entonces puedo tenerla yo? —preguntó Sirius con el rostro iluminado—.De verdad nunca me había puesto a pensarlo, pero es verdad lo que dicen los del equipo de Quidditch: no solo tiene una linda cara, también tiene un lindo trasero... Y aunque aparentemente no tiene mucho pecho, con lo que leí de qué le ocurre cada Luna llena... ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Debe ser la gloria tener a una chica así!

— ¡NO! —"Lunático" rodó los ojos—. Primero: Alex es mucho más que una aguja para enhebrar, ¿entendido?. Segundo: Ella quiere a alguien más. Tercero: ¡Claro que tiene pechos, es solo que cada mañana antes de vestirse, Xenophilius le ayuda a vendaaaaaar...! No debí haber dicho eso... Yo y mi bocota... —el Gryffindor se frenó en seco ante su última declaratoria.

— ¡Merlín! ¿¡Estás diciendo que "Fenóminulius" le ve los senos todas las mañanas!? ¿¡Tú se los has visto!? ¿¡De qué tamaño son!?

— No sé si se los vea o no... —el castaño se estrelló una palma contra el rostro en hastío—. Eso ya es decisión de ellos y la confianza que se tengan. Solo sé que Xenophilius y Alex esperan a que todos sus compañeros salgan del dormitorio para ayudarle a Alex a vendarse los pechos y así ocultarlos; su enorme suéter tiene la misma función. Por eso siempre llegan tarde a la primera clase del día... —explicó—. En cuanto a mí... —bufó fastidiado—. "Un caballero no tiene memoria". Pero sé que no te detendrás hasta que te cuente los detalles, ¿verdad?

— ¿¡Se los viste!?

— No precisamente... s-solo... s-solo le ayudé a aflojar sus vendajes una vez... solo he visto su torso y el volumen de sus pechos...

— ¿Cuando? ¿La viste transformada en ninfa aquella Luna llena que se encontraron en el aula de pociones?

— S-sí... —terminó aceptando Lupin—. Ella estaba preparando una poción que contrarresta el efecto de la maldición. Se llama _"Syrinx serum"_ o _"Syrinxia"_ : en honor a la primera ninfa que prefirió suicidarse antes que tener relaciones con un macho... —explicó—. Alex tenía ya preparados los ingredientes y su caldero, pero... tal parece que entró en _"el trance"_ antes de que pudiera prepararla. Yo la encontré tirada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor e incapacitada para hablar, pero su cuerpo emanaba una luz extraña y su cabello había crecido mucho... Me llamó la atención, así que la tomé en brazos, la ayudé a sentarse en una silla y me acerqué a su libro de pociones para leer qué clase de poción quería preparar. Fue entonces cuando supe _"qué"_ era ella... —suspiró—. Seguí las instrucciones del libro, sin embargo, mientras la poción se preparaba, Alex se comenzó a quejar de un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho: era natural, pues durante ese _"trance"_ su cuerpo se vuelve mucho más sensible. Así que le levanté la camisa y el suéter para ver sus vendajes y aflojarlos un poco. Luego le acomodé la ropa otra vez. No ví nada más... La poción estuvo lista, la serví en una probeta, hice que la bebiera y fin del cuento. Cuando se encontró mejor, ella me enseñó a preparar la poción que yo quería preparar para evitar el convertirme en licántropo... —contó—. Mientras ella preparaba mi poción, me pidió de favor que le ayudase a cortarse el cabello: Alex tiene que cortarse el cabello cada vez que "La maldición de las ninfas" hace efecto en ella y su cabello crece como el de su madre. Después me obsequió un mechón trenzado de su cabello. Ya que como ya habrás leído, los tejidos, fluidos y cabello de las ninfas tienen propiedades mágicas. El cabello o la saliva de una ninfa puede hacer que el efecto de algunas pociones se maximice. Entonces comprendí por qué a veces Alex escupe en el caldero de Xenophilius en clase de pociones, cuando alguna poción le va saliendo mal a su amigo... —rió levemente—. Charlamos toda la noche hasta ver el amanecer y tuvimos que correr para ir a nuestros dormitorios sin que Filch se diera cuenta. Pactamos ser amigos, sin decírselo a ustedes, por obvias razones...

— Linda historia, Lunático... —Black aplaudió suavemente—. ¡Pero le faltaron pechos! ¡No me has dicho de qué tamaño los tiene! ¿Sus medidas?

— Pervertido... —el castaño rodó los ojos—. No sé... ¿cómo demonios quieres que sepa si solo le he visto una ocasión? —bufó el Gryffindor, que decidió continuar su tanteo dada aquella mirada que decía "no me detendré hasta saberlo todo" en el rostro de Sirius—. Debe ser... como 94-63-96... creo... —frunció el ceño algo confundido—. Solo puedo decir que tiene una linda figura, como un reloj de arena perfecto.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Y yo que hice que se besara con Quejicus! ¡Malditos fenómenos suertudos ese Fenóminulius y Quejicus! —esta vez era Sirius quien se estrellaba las palmas en la cara en arrepentimiento—. Aún no me has dicho quién le gusta... ¿Es alguno de ellos dos o...? —el Gryffindor se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndola en una expresión de sorpresa, cual colegiala en cotilleo—. No me digas que... de verdad... ¿¡Le gusta Lily!?

— Pues verás... es algo complicado, por lo que he visto... emmmm...

Mientras tanto, en dentro de Hogwarts, Severus estaba por entrar a los dormitorios de Ravenclaw: él sabía que Alexander tenía entrenamiento y al mirar por la ventana que da hacia el campo de Quidditch, no lo vió.

— ¿Qué fue primero, el fénix o las cenizas? —preguntó el retrato que daba acceso a los dormitorios de Ravenclaw.

— El círculo no tiene un principio... —contestó acertadamente el Slytherin, consiguiendo abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, una vez dentro de los pasillos de Ravenclaw, escuchó algunos sonidos extraños provenientes de los dormitorios. Decidió pegar su oído a la puerta y escuchar de qué se trataba.

— ¡X-xeno! N-no tan fuerte... m-me duele... —era sin duda la voz de Alexander, la cual en esta ocasión le pareció algo femenina.

— Solo relájate, Alle... Relájate y pronto no sentirás más dolor...

— Mmmmmfffh... ¡D-duele!

— Vamos, sé que puedes con esto, Alle... Lo hacemos todas las mañanas...

— ¡Pero nunca deja de doler! ¡Nnnngggh!

— Relájate... ya casi termino...

— Mmmmmfhh...

— Listo... ¿ves? ¿De qué te quejabas?

— Es difícil acostumbrarse aún después de tanto tiempo...

Las mejillas del Slytherin comenzaron a arder al rojo vivo, al punto que incluso sentía escozor sobre ellas... ¿¡Qué demonios acababa de escuchar!?

— ¿S-se puede pasar? —preguntó Severus tocando la puerta de los dormitorios.

— Sí —contestó Xenophilius con su usual aire desinteresado.

— ¡No! ¡Xeno! ¡Todavía no me visto, bobo!

— Lo siento... es que como estoy tan acostumbrado a verte así todos los días, que creo que ya es normal para todo el mundo... —explicó el rubio platinado.

— ¡Un momento, Sev! —exclamó Alexander.

— Pasa... —Xenophilius había abierto la puerta antes de que Alexander terminara de vestirse: El Slytherin pudo contemplar a Alexander usando solo unos entallados boxers azules y un vendaje cubriendo su pecho y espalda desde las costillas hasta los hombros. Su amigo estaba de espaldas... a Severus le pareció bastante peculiar el hecho de que su cintura fuese tan pequeña: en comparación, sus caderas eran bastante anchas y poseía unos glúteos y muslos torneados y firmes. Lo que tenía enfrente le pareció una perfecta silueta femenina. Jamás podría borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

— Chicos... —Severus carraspeo para limpiarse la garganta y tener la atención de los otros dos—. ¿Saben? No soy quién para juzgarlos pero... Honestamente creo que sus prácticas matinales retrasan mucho sus estudios. Creo que deberías tomar mucho más eso en cuenta, Alex... ¡Solo tienes E's (Extraordinario) y E+'s (Notablemete Extraordinario) en los exámenes!

— ¡Pero es algo necesario! —afirmó Xenophilius.

— ¿N-necesario? N-nunca creí que fueras tan "primitivo", Fenóminulius...

— ¿De qué hablas, Severus? —el rubio ladeó la cabeza sin comprender qué intentaban decirle. Por otro lado, Alexander comenzaba a atar cabos en su cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron al rojo vivo.

— De... sus "prácticas"... sus... gemidos... emmm... ya saben... "eso". Sé que Alexander es 1/4 de ninfa, pero nunca creí que fuera tan... hipersexual...

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los vendajes de Alexander? —Xenophilius tardó un par de minutos en carburar la información que le estaba siendo transmitida. Minutos en los que hubo un silencio absoluto en la habitación, pues Severus recién acababa de entender lo que en realidad había pasado, o al menos parte de ello; ruborizándose completamente, de barbilla a frente.

— S-sev... N-no es lo que pensaste... —contestó Alexander con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —durante cerca de 5 minutos, solo se pudo escuchar la estruendosa risa de Xenophilius quien por fin acababa de entender a Severus. El Ravenclaw se tiró al piso y rodaba de risa, al punto que un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—. N-no, Severus. No era en lo absoluto lo que pensaste... —el rubio intentaba reponerse, poniéndose de pie, aún entre algunas risas contenidas.

— Y-ya me voy haciendo una idea... —contestó Severus con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

— ¿Crees que soy tan afortunado como para dejar que Alexander me dejara hacerle algo así? —Xenophilius tomó las manos de Snape y lo acercó hacia Alexander, a quien había acorralado de espaldas contra una pared y el cuerpo del Slytherin. Lentamente, posó las manos de Severus sobre la cintura de Alexander y aún manipulándolas, hizo que bajaran hasta las caderas del de ojos mieles para posteriormente hacer que bajasen un poco esos boxers azules y comenzaran a amasar los suaves y bien formados glúteos de Alexander. La respiración de Severus comenzó a acelerarse: Xenophilius había dejado de manipular sus manos, dejándolas sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Alexander, de quien solo se podía escuchar también una respiración agitada. El cuerpo de Alexander comenzaba a emanar un aroma indescriptiblemente delicioso, Severus ya lo había olido antes cuando estaba cerca de su amigo Ravenclaw, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación. Esta vez, se dió cuenta de que era real. La idea de que tal aroma fuese "el aroma de las ninfas" comenzó a crearle un torbellino en la mente y consecuentemente, en las hormonas, haciéndolo sudar frío—. ¿Algo como esto? —el Ravenclaw volvió a tomar una de las manos de Severus y la manipuló para que este le propiciara un buen azote al trasero del de ojos mieles.

— ¡AAAAHHH! —exclamó Alexander con un involuntario deje de excitación que exhibió rastros de una voz femenina.

— N-no... —tartamudeó el Slytherin, quitando sus manos del trasero de Alexander apenas unos instantes después de que este hubiera soltado aquel excitante gemido.

— ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, MALDITO ENFERMO!? —exclamaron al unísono Alexander y Severus contra Xenophilius, con la misma intensidad; salvo que el reclamo de Alexander fue acompañado de una fortísima bofetada que le dejó marcada su mano en la mejilla a su compañero de casa.

— ¡Y esto es para tí, por no detenerte! ¡Estúpido Quejicus! —exclamó el mestizo de ninfa al tiempo que le propinaba otra bien plantada bofetada al Slytherin de los profundos ojos negros.

— Y-yo solo venía a avisarte que el entrenamiento de tu equipo de Quidditch ya ha comenzado... —se excusó Severus mientras se sobaba la mejilla herida.

— ¡El entrenamiento! —exclamó Alexander mientras se vestía a toda velocidad, anudándose la corbata casi sin ningún sentido—. ¡LOS ODIO, PAR DE IDIOTAS! —fue lo último que se escuchó del de los ojos mieles antes de que saliera volando en su escoba por la habitación, atravesando los pasillos a toda velocidad y rompiera la ventana que daba hacia el campo de Quidditch al atravesarla.

— Como es hijo del Director, no le preocupa romper ventanas... claro... —dijo Xenophilius mientras observaba la velocidad de escape de su amigo—. Algo positivo salió de esto: creo que impondrá un nuevo récord de velocidad... —concluyó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensativo.

— E-escucha... intento olvidar lo que me hiciste hacerle a Alexander, Fenóminulius... Así que por favor, cambiemos de tema: Dime... Y a todo esto... ¿Por qué Alex necesita esos vendajes? —preguntó el Slytherin intentando reponerse.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, verás... —el Ravenclaw intentaba buscar una excusa convincente. A diferencia de otras personas, era difícil saber cuando Xenophilius mentía, pues usaba el mismo tono lento y parsimonioso para todo, punto y aparte de que siempre decía ridiculeces—. Hace tiempo Alexander intentó inventar un nuevo hechizo, pero le salió mal y le provocó algunas heridas en su pecho y espalda. Desde entonces he tenido que ayudarle a vendarse y asearse las heridas cada mañana. Por eso solemos llegar tarde a clase...

— Vaya... pudo habérmelo dicho. Sabe que soy bueno en pociones, podría haberle preparado una que le ayudara a sanar... —el Slytherin dejó su mirada perdida en aquella ventana rota por la que había escapado el Ravenclaw.

— Él también es bueno, Severus...

Llegando al campo de Quidditch, Alexander se percató de que dos merodeadores estaban hablando con su equipo: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin... esto era extraño. Pero al menos no lo iban a amonestar por su retardo...

— Cuando una ninfa siente atracción por alguien, comienza a despedir un aroma irresistible para "su blanco"; el resto de la gente, solo percibe algún aroma que le traiga recuerdos agradables... —explicó Remus a Sirius—. Cuando Alexander está cerca de Lily o de Severus... ¿has notado que...?

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Dos merodeadores en el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Ravenclaw! ¿A qué han venido? ¿Por mi autógrafo? ¿O a sabotear? —preguntó Alexander, separando al par de Gryffindors.

— Nada de sabotaje, "princesa"... —habló el veterano compañero de casa y de equipo "Bob"—. Hablábamos más bien de tu bien formado trasero de chica...

— ¿¡Esta vez dónde quieres tu hueso roto, Bob!? —el Ravenclaw salió volando persiguiendo a su compañero.

— Bien, chicos... un gusto conocerles. Esperemos volver a tener un partido emocionante entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor la próxima vez. Ese amigo suyo, Potter, es bastante bueno... Pero habrá que medirlo con nuestro Alex... —dijo el prefecto de Ravenclaw—. Ahora, si nos disculpan. Es hora de entrenar... —se despidió con una leve reverencia con la cabeza, para luego salir volando en su escoba.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Dame ese maldito libro, venga ya, Sirius! —reclamaba el castaño a su compañero.

Vale… igual ya lo he leído todo…

¿Tú leyendo? ¿Un libro? ¿Vas enserio, Canuto?

Solo la parte que hablaba sobre la maldición…

Menudo pervertido… ¡Anda ya dame ese libro y vamos a clase! —el Gryffindor le arrebató aquel grueso libro a su compañero de entre las manos con cierta violencia, haciéndole impactarse contra un muro.

¡Está bien! ¡No te conocía así, Lunático!

El par de Gryffindors volvieron a los anchos corredores del pasillo hasta llegar al salón de clases… transformaciones: con la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Y no me dirás nada más sobre Alle?" —Black no desistía de su curiosidad, enviando un trozo de papel con un mensaje hechizado. El ya clásico encantamiento de mensaje invisible que tenían tan practicado los merodeadores.

"¿Desde cuándo demonios le llamas "Alle"?" —preguntó su compañero, sin poder evitar mirar el cómo Black estaba decidido a seguir cotilleando.

"Obviamente, desde que me contaste que tenía…" —aquel ocurrente Black adolescente hizo una seña obscena intentando dar a entender que Alexander tenía pechos.

Lupin suspiró en hastío al ver aquel lenguaje de signos, sin darle más respuesta a su amigo. 

Sin embargo, fue imposible que la Profesora McGonagall no se percatara de lo ocurrido.

En aquel entonces, Minerva McGonagall era una bruja de sangre mestiza, brillante, ortodoxa y muy audaz de 41 años que aún mantenía una apariencia unos cuantos años más joven de los que contaba el calendario.  
"Minnie" como la conocían los Merodeadores y otros alumnos que se sentían con la confianza suficiente para ponerle un mote…  
Sin embargo tenía una reputación respetable como docente y prefecta de Gryffindor.  
Si bien en ocasiones podía actuar como la madre Teresa, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba era dura y aplicaba sus reglas con justicia.

— Señor Lupin, señor Black… —los jóvenes sintieron intensos escalofríos con la autoritaria voz de su profesora llamándoles—. ¿Qué esto, cartas de amor?

La sala entera río ante la última frase de la mujer, sin embargo, fueron inmediatamente calladas con una gélida mirada que gritaba "¡Guarden la compostura!". Acto seguido, se dirigió a por los trozos de papel que habían escrito los jóvenes.

La profesora, con la autoridad que le caracterizaba, estaba dispuesta a leer aquellos mensajes tras romper el hechizo sobre aquellos trozos de papel. Sin embargo, tras acomodarse los anteojos, lista para recitar las palabras en los mensajes, de su boca no salió más que un seco y corto aliento al momento en que leyó aquel apodo: "Alle".  
Además, aquellas insinuaciones en la charla, no podían señalar a otro tema más que a…

Aquel secreto que el director le había pedido guardar celosamente como una colega.  
Rápidamente intentó recuperar la compostura, intentó pensar en un castigo para el par de Gryffindors, sin embargo, aún no tenía pruebas suficientes como para enviarle un reporte alarmante a Dumbledore.  
Con la dignidad ante todo, cambió de objetivo, divisando a una nueva presa:

Señor Snape… No he comenzado a dictar aún nada sobre la clase como para que esté concorvado frente a su libreta tomando notas de la clase con tanto fervor… Venga esa hoja acá… —la poderosa bruja señaló con su varita la libreta del Slytherin y arrancó aquella pieza de papel entera, trayéndola hacia ella levitando en el aire.

Cuando hubo revisado qué clase de garabatos hacía Snape, había quedado aún más consternada: sabía que el joven Slytherin tenía cierta fama entre algunos tímidos profesores que no se atrevían a castigarle cuando le veían crear y anotar terribles hechizos de magia oscura en los bordes de sus libros o en cualquier espacio en blanco de sus libretas… Sin embargo, este no era el caso…

Lo que había en aquella hoja de papel, era la silueta a medio terminar de lo que parecía ser una alumna del Colegio, volando sobre su escoba hacia los bocetos del bosque perdido…  
Por unos instantes, consciente del amor platónico que nunca había cesado de Severus hacia Lily Evans, pensó que se trataba de ella, relajándole…  
Más cuando divisó la silueta de un cuervo volando a la par de aquella joven bruja sus sospechas le pusieron en alerta.

L-le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, profesora… ¡Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir! —se excusó—. Puede ver mi libreta, he tomado nota de cada palabra que ha dicho en la clase hasta ahora… e-esto solo era una pequeña… distracción… —el tono de voz del Slytherin se suavizó a un tenue murmuro en aquella última palabra.

Señores, les recuerdo que ya están en 5to grado. Dejen el cortilleo para los chicos de nuevo ingreso. Sin embargo, para serles benevolente, señor Snape, señor Lupin, señor Black. Pasaré por alto esta afrenta sin afectar el puntaje de sus notas ni de sus casas…

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó al unísono de las voces de los tres jóvenes.

Sin embargo. Tienen una detención en mi oficina. Al terminar las clases. Antes de ir a sus dormitorios… —señaló con severidad.

La sabia mujer estaba temiendo lo peor, así que lo mejor era averiguar cuanto sabía quién.

L-lo lamento, llego tarde… —se escuchó a Xenophilius escabulléndose entre los asientos hasta llegar al suyo, más antes de que pudiera sentarse, la voz de McGonagall se escuchó nuevamente.

Señor Lovegood… llega justo a tiempo para las detenciones… —dijo con cierto tono ácido—. Creo que solo faltaba usted… Detención en mi oficina al finalizar todas las clases. Y por favor… Esta vez sea puntual. —recalcó aquella última frase casi entre dientes.

Había sido realmente oportuno que Xenophilius le hubiese dado un motivo para castigarle. Pues necesitaba a esos 4 jovencillos, entrevistándolos uno por uno en su despacho, para saber cuánto sabían y en el caso de Xenophilius… cuanto habría abierto la boca, pues tenía la seguridad de que conoció el secreto de Alexander incluso antes de ser seleccionados para una casa en Hogwarts.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, sin más percances, pues después de aquella reprimenda, nadie se atrevería a cometer alguna infracción al reglamento.

He llegado… ¿me perdí de algo? —Alexander esperaba desenfadadamente a Xenophilius afuera del aula de clases. El entrenamiento de Quidditch había sido largo y tenía la falta justificada ante la clase.

Mucho… —bufó Severus, que se unió a aquella dupla Ravenclaw entre el cotilleo—. ¿Puedes creer que McGonagall me dio una detención? ¡Para colmo de males, junto a ese par de imbéciles de Lupin y Black!

…y conmigo… —murmuró Xenophilius tímidamente.

Sí, también con este chiflado… —el joven Slytherin giró sus negras orbes con frustración.

¿Qué demonios hicieron, chicos?

Yo solo estaba haciendo unos cuantos garabatos mientras McGonagall reprendía a Lupin y a Black… —bufó

Y yo… solamente llegué tarde… Si hubieses estado allí probablemente no me habrían reprendido… Eres como mi talismán, Alex…

¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste tarde? Te dije que me las arreglaría solo para llegar al campo de Quiddicht…

Los nargles cambiaron el color de mis calcetines… —replicó con absoluta seriedad—. Y creo que tu dicho es cierto "La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla haciendo que tus calcetines coincidan". Pero, aun así…

Bobo… —un pequeño golpe en la nuca fue la única reprimenda que el Ravenclaw recibió de su amigo.

Bueno, chicos… debo irme… menuda noche me espera ya, debo prepararme psicológicamente... —suspiró Snape, al divisar la figura de Lucius y sus secuaces, quienes recientemente habían iniciado un proceso de "aceptación" hacia su exclusivo grupo.

¡Mejor que no te nos presentes mañana si vienes con una marca tenebrosa y el cabello teñido de rubio mañana, Quejicus! —dijo Alexander como despedida y un claro deje de réplica al ver como se reunía con sus compañeros de casa.

¿Qué demonios se estaban cotilleando Canuto y tú, Lunático? —preguntó Potter al salir al fin de aquella aula. Las ascuas que le daba tremenda curiosidad lo tenían mucho más inquieto de lo usual.

De nada…

¿Cómo pueden estar hablando en secreto con nuestro hechizo de mensajes para "nada"?

Ya ves, Canuto es así de bobo…

Ya basta ustedes dos —bufó el animago— solo… —buscaba una excusa. ¡Vamos, Sirius, piensa! ¡Piensa! —. Hablábamos de lo raro que se puso Floricienta aquel día que te enfrentó. Remus piensa que puede ser algo malo. Aquel último hechizo que lanzó…

"¡Y ahí vas a abrir la bocota, Black!" Remus suspiró hastíado para sus adentros.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Ya habíamos hablado de ello, no? No ha pasado nada hasta ahora, chicos. Así que creo que tampoco pasará nada maléfico en el siguiente siglo… —se mofó el Gryffindor sin tener las cosas claras—. Pero bueno… ya que estarán en la oficina de "Minnie"… Ya saben, chicos. Hagan lo suyo. Husmeen en sus papeles para ver si tiene las respuestas de los próximos TIMOS o algo importante…

Algunas personas nunca cambian, ¿no es así, Cornamenta? —Remus suspiró profundamente—. Son un par de idiotas, locos con ideas y planes descabellados… —sonrió para sí mismo.

De otro modo no seríamos tus amigos, Lunático… —James pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Remus, apretándolo en un juguetón estrujo fraternal.

El fin de las clases por fin había llegado y el par de Gryffindors amonestados caminaron cabizbajos hacia la oficina de McGonagall.

Solo para toparse con aquel Slytherin que tanto gustaban de molestar y aquel Ravenclaw con apariencia de chiflado… Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiesen molestarlos en este momento: compartían un castigo.

Pronto la profesora McGonagall descendió del elevador que llevaba a su oficina y se encontró a los 4 muchachos con las caras largas.

¿Qué les pasa señores? ¿De verdad toda esa valentía se va con una simple detención? Ya les he dicho que esto no afectará sus calificaciones ni el puntaje de sus respectivas casas. Solo… necesito… —la mujer enfatizó aquella última palabra—. Que me aclaren cierta situación que de algún modo podría tornarse muy delicada… —dijo con absoluta seriedad—. Ahora síganme.

Cual si no se tratase de ellos, los jóvenes obedecieron la orden de inmediato, subiendo al elevador que les conduciría al despacho de McGonagall, sin embargo…

Señores… Esto es un asunto bastante serio… —dijo poniendo un conjuro al candado del elevador una vez que habían llegado al piso correcto, justo frente al vestíbulo que daba hacia la oficina de la estricta profesora—. Les pediré que pasen a mi oficina de uno por uno. Los otros 3 esperarán aquí afuera, sin cotilleos… —recalcó con severidad—. Y cada vez que uno salga, se irá sin más hacia su habitación para evitar que comenten la información proporciona hacia mí con sus compañeros. El candado del elevador está hechizado… —explicó—. Al salir de nuestra pequeña charla, le daré una clave distinta a cada uno para que puedan salir.

Los 4 chicos estaban tiesos del miedo. 3 de ellos tenían idea de qué "tema" trataría McGonagall con ellos. Comenzando a improvisar excusas, historias alternas y mentirillas piadosas para evadir la información que tenían.

Severus por su parte, no tenía idea de cómo era una detención. Jamás la había tenido… Esperaba, por su bien, que esto no manchara su impecable historial académico.

Creo que es tiempo de comenzar… Y creo que el primero en pasar…

Los 4 chicos tragaron saliva pesadamente, casi al unísono. Aquella escena le provocó una sonrisa interna a la profesora… ¡Quién viera cuan bien portados podían ser con ciertas reglas!

Señor Lovegood… sígame a mi oficina… —ordenó imperiosamente la prefecta de Gryffindor.

¡P-pero es que yo! ¡Yo no sé nada! —la voz del albino temblaba, al tiempo que sus hombros encogidos le daban un aire aún más frágil.

Tome asiento por favor…

S-sí… Gracias… —Xenophilius intentó guardar la compostura, más no pudo evitar dar un respingo de susto al escuchar la vieja puerta del despacho cerrarse tras de él con sonoridad.

Tranquilo, señor Lovegood… —la mujer suspiró, intentando calmar el ambiente. No quería decirlo, pero debía: —Sé que es usted un buen muchacho. No causaría más problemas más que a sí mismo con sus olvidos y excentricidades…

El Ravenclaw aligero un poco la tensión en sus hombros, más sus labios seguían apretados y entumidos.

Supongo que debe imaginarse por qué está aquí…

B-bueno… p-para serle sincero, profesora… —el joven tragó saliva al tiempo que ocluía sus parpados con temor—. Creo que tengo algo de idea, sin embargo, nunca pensé que esto pudiera llegar a ser un problema… S-siempre he guardado la compostura y he sido más silencioso que una tumba para con los secretos de… Alle… —rehuyó la mirada, evitando la autoritaria mirada marrón tras los anteojos de la prefecta.

Pero necesito saberlo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, señor Lovegood? No puedo dar una falsa alarma a Dumbledore, pero tampoco puedo ocultar que un problema muy grave podría ocurrir… —la mujer bajó el tono de su voz a uno más calmado, más con la inmaculada seriedad y esa implícita autoridad en ella—. Por favor, señor Lovegood. No escatime en ningún tipo de detalle. Cuénteme todo cuanto recuerde de las últimas semas, o antes, si es necesario…

B-bueno verá… —el Ravenclaw dejó todo un cúmulo de nervios en un pesado suspiro—. Esta semana… Alexander y Severus charlaban y estudiaban fuera de la temporada de TIMOS, como es su costumbre. Yo, como voluntario protector de Alle… espiaba desde lejos, aunque creo que se percataron de mi presencia de cualquier forma…

No lo dudo… —la mujer giró los ojos, imaginándose qué clase de estrategia habría usado el muchacho—. Prosiga…

Entonces, los otros chicos: Potter, Remus, Black y Pettegrew se acercaron a la escena, iniciando una discusión, luego una riña que terminó por lastimarnos a Severus y a mí. Allegría, por su puesto, nos defendió con ímpetu… y… creo que… intentó lanzar una maldición sobre… s-sobre James… —los ojos del joven Ravenclaw se humedecieron: sabía que eso era algo bastante malo—. Sin embargo, Remus se interpuso en el camino y tal parece que la maldición se dispersó entre los chicos… afortunadamente, "creo"… —enfatizó—. Allegría actuó con rapidez, clamando al cielo por el contra-hechizo. Desde que nada ha pasado desde entonces, creo que los chicos están bien. Sin embargo, no sé qué clase de impresión les pudo haber dado aquel acto… Francamente, creo que ciertos detalles podrían pasar desapercibidos por los demás chicos, pero no por Remus… Definitivamente no por Remus. Ese mismo día descubrí que Allegría había entablado una amistad en secreto con él desde hace tiempo… no por que tuviera algo de malo, sino para evitar problemas con sus demás amistades. Así que creo, profesora… Que ya no soy el único que sabe "lo de Alle"… —el pobre chico entristecido, entre los nervios y la nostalgia comenzó a llorar, comenzando a comprender que tal vez su amiga estaría en peligro.

Ya… —la prefecta le extendió un pañuelo al muchacho, para que se limpiase el rostro—. ¿Tiene algo más que añadir?

No, profesora… es todo lo que sé…

Entonces puede retirarse… —la mujer se puso de pie, extendiéndole unos cuantos pañuelos más para "el camino" hacia su dormitorio. Sabía que se trataba de un chico sensible—. Su contraseña para salir es "tarta danesa".

Cabizbajo y ocultando su rostro entre los pañuelos, el Ravenclaw intentaba evitar las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, aunque no pudiendo evitar que Sirius había tomado un vaso para escuchar detrás de la puerta. Tal vez casi lo hubiera aplastado, de haber seguido detrás de ella.  
Sin más que decir y la cabeza hecha un lío, se dirigió a los dormitorios Ravenclaw a encontrar un poco de consuelo en su mejor amiga… aunque, ciertamente, no sabía cuánto debía decirle. No quería alarmarla. Tal vez era mejor que guardara silencio… Sí, eso era…

Señor Lupin… usted es el siguiente… —la voz de McGonagall se escuchó desde el no muy distante escritorio—. Pase por favor…

¡No digas nada, Lunático! —suplicó Sirius, provocando que Severus arqueara una ceja en curiosidad mientras su amigo hacía caso omiso de su advertencia. Esto sí que era raro. Sobre todo… sabiendo que ahora ya solo quedarían él y el "asqueroso" de Black…

Severus chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda al Gryffindor, seguro de que esta vez no intentaría atacarle desprevenido. Solo quería guardar distancia. Cosa que Black respetó, curiosamente.

B-buenas noches, profesora McGonagall… —el formal chico saludó tímidamente y esperó la orden para poder sentarse frente a la prefecta y comenzar la charla.

Buenas noches, señor Lupin… —correspondió la mujer, haciendo un ademán señalándole su asiento—. Seré bastante directa, ya que no quiero que pierdan clase por quedarse demasiado tarde despiertos. Aunque creo, que eso no es un problema para usted y sus amigos, señor Lupin…

L-lo siento, profesora…

No más disculpas, señor. Iniciaré con preguntas directas: ¿Qué saber usted sobre su compañero Alexander Dumbledore, desde cuándo y por qué? Además, necesito que me sea completamente sincero sobre qué clase de información les ha proporcionado voluntaria o involuntariamente sobre su compañero a sus amigos…

Los pocos estribos de Remus colapsaron en ese momento. Sus manos tenían un sudor frío y su labio sangraba debido a un descuidado mordisco.

Lo escucho, señor Lupin… No juzgaré su información. Pero necesito conocerla… Por favor… —añadió, intentando calmar al muchacho.

Sé "el secreto" de Alex… desde 4to año… fue algo accidental: Me encontraba en el aula de pociones sin autorización, lo siento —interrumpió escuetamente—. Ya que había leído sobre una poción que evitaba la licantropía. Para mi sorpresa, al llegar al aula, Alexander ya se encontraba allí… allí y "en ese estado"… —suspiró pesadamente—. Con todos los ingredientes de la poción que intentaba preparar regados sobre la mesa… Podría sonar egoísta, pero al verla de tal forma, me sentí un poco aliviado: yo no era el único chico del instituto que tenía que sufrir cambios indeseables y dolorosos… Así que, después de auxiliarle preparando su poción, entablamos una sólida amistad… Y todo fue bien…

Eso suena a un cuento incompleto, señor Lupin. Le ruego por favor, que me cuente el "nudo" de su historia…

Esta semana… —la cabeza de Remus colapsó sobre el escritorio de la prefecta, al tiempo que intentaba calmarse.

Usted impidió una maldición que Alexander envió sobre su amigo James, eso ya me lo ha contado el señor Lovegood. ¿Se ha estado sintiendo bien?

S-sí… No he tenido ningún tipo de malestar, pues creo que Alex dijo el contrahechizo a contratiempo… —a pesar de las palabras positivas, aún una mirada decaída destacaba en el rostro del Gryffindor.

¿Pero el problema fue?

"Pero qué audaz…", pensó Remus a sus adentros.

Los chicos se quedaron bastante intrigados por todo el asunto de la maldición y ya sabe… en general todo lo que concierne a los poderes de Alex que no muestra ningún otro mago en el Colegio… —resopló suavemente—. ¡Ya sabe cómo son ellos de cabezotas! ¡No pararon hasta sacarme… "algo" de información!

¿"Algo"?

No les he dicho todo… Considero a Alex una verdadera amiga. No podría traicionarla. He aprendido algunos trucos de mis colegas y uno es que "la mentira más creíble es aquella que lleva algo de verdad".

¿Cómo es eso?

Pues… los chicos saben que Hadise 1ra es la madre de Alexander… sin embargo… jamás han tocado un libro de criaturas mágicas, así que se quedaron pensando que Alex es ¾ de mago… y un chico…

¿Entonces por qué leí aquel sobrenombre, señor Lupin?

Yo… esto… —un grueso nudo en la garganta del joven le impedía hablar, más tras coger la suficiente respiración, lo soltó: — James y Peter se quedaron conformes con lo que les dije, sin embargo, Sirius se quedó bastante inquieto. Creo que… creo que percibió el aroma agradable de Alexander cuando está cerca de alguien que le agrada…

¿¡ALEXANDER TIENE SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ALGUIEN!? —la prefecta se sobresaltó sobre su silla.

Alex siente una fuerte atracción hacia nuestra compañera Lily Evans… —confesó, cabizbajo—. Sin embargo… comienzo a sospechar que… tal vez no es la única persona que le "agrade" de "esa forma"…

¡Por Merlín! ¡Los adolescentes y sus hormonas!

Creo que Alexander siente algo por… Severus… Quizá incluso más fuerte de la forma en la que le hace sentir Lily cuando está cerca, ya que el aroma a chocolate que vino hacia mi nariz se podía percibir a varios metros de distancia mientras Severus y Alexander charlaban…Si yo lo percibí… —añadió—. Estoy seguro que Sirius también, y ya sabe cómo es él… demasiado curioso… tanto para meterse en tremendos problemas…

¿Entonces le reveló la información a su compañero?

¡NO! ¡JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! ¡PODRÍA DAÑAR A ALEX! —dijo con una desesperada sinceridad.

¿Entonces?

Sirius tomó mi libro de criaturas mágicas… e increíblemente, pasó toda una noche leyendo sobre las ninfas… su historia, morfología y poderes… —el castaño se arañó la mejilla con cierta desesperación—. Desde entonces, supo que Alex no era un mago, sino una bruja… Quiero decir… una mitad de bruja… —suspiró—. Y tal parece Alexander le ha comenzado a "agradar" de "esa forma" a Sirius… No deja de preguntar por ella, y aunque le he dicho que no le diré más, insiste… Para serle sincero, temo que un día de estos cometa una locura… —las uñas en su mejilla se clavaron en desesperación, hasta dejar una marca rojiza en ella.

Tranquilo, señor Lupin… con lo que me ha dicho es suficiente… Con la información que me ha dado, creo que podemos corregir el problema respecto al señor Sirius, sin embargo, le encomiendo que vigile con cautela todo movimiento extraño de sus amigos. Desde ahora, al igual que el señor Lovegood, usted será uno de los protectores de Albus Alexander Alba Allegría Dumbledore… Ese será su "castigo".

No es ningún "castigo" cuando se trata de salvar a un amigo… —murmuró apenado.

Sé que eso piensa en verdad… —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de la prefecta.

Profesora…

¿Sí?

¿P-puedo añadir algo más?

¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué se trata?

V-verá… es que… en los libros relatan… ya sabe… lo que sucede cuando una ninfa… comete un acto sexual con un hombre… sin embargo… nunca mencionan si la simple unión de sus labios podría provocarle problemas…

¿¡Qué es lo que ha pasado, señor Lupin!? ¿¡No dijo que era su amiga y la protegería!?

¡C-claro que sí! N-no he sido yo… y… tampoco lo he podido evitar…

¿De quién se trata?

Xenophilius probablemente le habrá contado de la riña de esta semana, ¿cierto?

Sí…

Pues… entre una de las ocurrencias de mi amigo James fue… que tal vez sería divertido humillar a Severus y a Alexander, forzándolos a unir sus labios, aparentando un beso y enviar la fotografía al periódico escolar… "Dos chicos varones de diferentes casas besándose"… —el castaño ya comenzaba a sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre de tal nerviosismo que le provocaba mordérselo—. Al final lo último no pasó… pero… el roce entre los labios entre Alexander y Severus sí ocurrió…

Señor Lupin… —la mujer oscureció su timbre de voz—. ¿Sabe si Severus conoce la verdadera identidad de Allegría?

No estoy seguro totalmente. Pero creo que es muy poco probable… Tengo algunas memorias sobre Severus cuando recién ingresamos a Hogwarts: era un tipo engreído y amargo… sin embargo, siempre fue caballeroso con todas las chicas… también bastante tímido. Especialmente, ya sabe… por… Lily…

¿Está diciendo que?

Sí… Alex y Severus gustan de Lily… pero además… Severus trata a Alex como si fuera cualquier otro chico. No hay muestra de caballerosidad alguna. Incluso, creo que Severus es aún más amargo, ácido y sarcástico con Alex que con el resto de los chicos. Parecen tener bastante confianza entre sí…

¿Pero no ha hablado del aroma a chocolate cuando se encuentran cerca?

Oh… —el joven Gryffindor dejó la mirada perdida hacia la pared, comenzando a preocuparse por la integridad de su amiga—. Creo que Severus ya debe haberse percatado de esa peculiaridad, sin embargo… ahora que me detengo a recordar un poco: la mayor parte de las veces que ellos están juntos… Lily está cerca del sitio, en algún lado. Es como si ambos se apoyaran para admirar a la misma chica que les gusta… —reflexionó—. Tal vez sea un juicio propio, pero creo que tal vez Severus piense que el aroma que emite Alex al estar cerca de él, se debe más bien debido a Lily…

Señor Lupin… habiéndome dicho esto… tengo que mostrarle lo que su compañero bosquejaba en su libreta esta mañana… —dijo la prefecta en un tono de absoluta seriedad, mirando intensamente al muchacho, cual si le confiase un gran secreto. Acto seguido, le mostró al joven el incoloro e incompleto dibujo de aquella figura femenina.

¿A-alex?

Usted dice que el señor Snape gusta de la señorita Evans… —suspiró la profesora— pero qué extraña me siento hablando de líos sentimentales entre adolescentes… —agregó casi para sí misma—. Sin embargo, tengo entendido que ellos han roto su amistad desde hace un tiempo atrás debido a una fuerte descortesía de parte del Señor Snape, únicamente para mantener la apariencia y conseguir algunos amigos dentro del grupo del señor Malfoy… Y sin embargo, me ha dicho que esos sentimientos no han desaparecido… Parece ser que el joven Snape es un chico al que no le importa guardar las apariencias, incluso diciendo cosas que no siente en verdad… —inquirió—. Entonces… ¿No cree que le ocurra lo mismo con Alexander?

N-no lo sé… Sin embargo de ser así…

Estaríamos hablando de que quizá el joven Snape es tan "ofensivo" en su forma de dirigirse hacia la señorita Dumbledore, porque…

¡Se niega a aceptar para sí mismo que gusta de un "chico"! Creo que eso tiene sentido… siempre percibo un irresistible e intenso aroma a chocolate en el aire cuando ese par están juntos… No tengo idea de qué clase de aroma perciba Snape, pero debe ser tan potente como la Amortensia…

Exacto… Y es por eso que le pediré que sea más… mucho más… —enfatizó la mujer— precavido con la información que sus compañeros puedan obtener de usted. También… ya que fue usted quien "inocentemente" creyó que su "verdad a medias" engañaría a sus colegas, lo hago responsable de notificarme sobre si ocurre algo extraño entorno a la señorita Dumbledore…

L-lo haré, profesora… —el joven castaño inclinó la cabeza en sincera disculpa—. Pero… aún no me ha respondido… ¿aquel beso entre ellos pudo afectar a Alex? ¿O a Severus?

Eso es lo que estoy a punto de averiguar… —concluyó la mujer—. Señor Lupin, confío en usted… —dijo clavándole una severa mirada con extraños tintes de calidez en ella—. Su clave para salir es "Creme Brulè".

El castaño salió, aún con los labios sellados entre nerviosas mordidas e ignorando por completo los llamados de su amigo:

¡Lunático! ¡Lunático! ¿Qué han hablado? ¡No tardaron tanto en hablar con Fenóminulius…!

Ya es tarde… si no quieres que las cosas se alarguen solo sé sincero con McGonagall y alcánzame en los dormitorios para poder descansar…

¿Crees que voy a poder descansar con una curiosidad así?

El castaño no respondió, simplemente pasó de largo, diciendo su clave, algo titubeante y dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios con un paso taciturno.

Señor Snape… pase por favor…

El joven Slytherin apenas estaba asimilando su sorpresa de ver a Lupin tan sumiso ante las órdenes de McGonagall, cuando sintió un sobresalto súbito al escuchar ser nombrado.

Sin decir palabra, entró a la oficina de la prefecta, cabizbajo, encogido de hombros y con esa tímida mirada perdida que le caracterizaba cuando se encontraba frente a alguien extraño o alguna figura de autoridad.

Profesora… —inició el joven de los profundos ojos negros, con voz casi murmurante—. ¿D-de verdad amerito una detención solo por hacer garabatos en mi libreta?

No. Ciertamente no…. —afirmó la mujer—. He escuchado que ha escrito peores cosas en su libreta relacionadas con las artes oscuras…

O-oh… —el joven solo se encogió aún más de hombros, cual si quisiera desaparecer—. ¿Me podría explicar entonces por qué estoy aquí? No es el dibujo, cierto… ¿E-es la riña de esta semana?

Estoy al tanto de ello, señor. Y algo tiene que ver… pero en realidad ya obtuve suficiente información al respecto… Mi pregunta hacia usted reside más en qué significado encerraba aquello que bosquejaba en su libreta… —explicó la mujer, mostrándole la hoja confiscada—. Dígame… ¿qué intentaba dibujar?

¿Es esto ahora una entrevista de arte? No es mi especialidad, profesora…

¿Así que ese es el tono cínico que usa con el resto de sus compañeros, señor Snape? Le ruego guarde la compostura, entre más rápido me cuente, más rápido podrá salir.

L-lo siento… —suspiró por lo bajo, retomando su postura tímida y defensiva—. No es nada… una bruja volando en su escoba… ¿qué tiene de especial?

¿Por qué la chica va hacia el bosque prohibido? Es precisamente por el hecho que usted no parece del tipo interesado en inventar historias, el arte o la narrativa que encuentro extraño que se entretenga con esto… ¿La muchacha tiene alguna historia? ¿Representa a alguna de sus compañeras?

N-no… —Severus ladeó la cabeza, confundido. En verdad no entendía a qué venían esas preguntas— .Verá profesora… sabe que me interesa la oclumancia, ¿cierto?

Pociones, oclumancia, defensa contra las artes oscuras son su fuerte, sí…

Pues en ocasiones… no muy frecuentemente… —explicó—. Cuando llego a tener alguna visión o un sueño extraño… del tipo en el que uno piensa estar dentro de la realidad… Pues… reflexiono al respecto…

¿Y eso significa?

La chica en el dibujo es una joven bruja que ha aparecido en mis sueños recurrentemente, de un tiempo a la fecha… Aún no lo comprendo, ya que jamás la he visto en mi vida, y a pesar de que en el sueño tengo la sensación de ver su rostro de forma nítida, al despertar no recuerdo bien su apariencia… es por eso que el dibujo está incompleto…

¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hace la chica en sus sueños?

Nada en particular… solo vuela en su escoba, deambulando por Hogsmeade… —explicó—. Lo que me ha llamado la atención es el cuervo que le acompaña… —confesó, al tiempo que McGonagall alzaba una ceja—. A mamá le gustaban los cuervos cuando era niña, me ha contado. Dice que eran sus únicos amigos en aquel entonces… Sin embargo, para serle sincero, al ver fotografías de mi madre cuando joven, veo que no era una chica muy bonita, a diferencia de la chica en mis sueños…

¿Piensa que su sueño tiene algún significado en particular?

N-no lo sé honestamente… sé que tuve tías que ya han fallecido y que nunca conocí… —el muchacho súbitamente cambió su mirada perdida a una empañada, llena de tristeza—. Profesora… —logró articular con cierta claridad, más con la voz con evidencia de un sollozo ahogado.

Dígame, señor Snape…

Me siento solo… muy solo… —concluyó el joven de las profundas orbes negras, reteniendo aún las lágrimas. Aquellas simples palabras, hicieron que la ortodoxa prefecta se levantara de su asiento y tomara la barbilla del muchacho frente a ella, haciéndole mirar aquellas orbes marrones que emitían una sincera mirada de calidez tras los anteojos—. No está solo, señor Snape. Usted ya conoce el refrán de Director, ¿cierto?

"En Hogwarts se ayudará a todo aquel que lo pida"…

Así es… —suspiró la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida al muchacho—. Para serle honesta, señor Snape. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que cuando usted crezca, cumpla todos aquellos inocentes sueños que entierra tras esa personalidad fría… O tal vez, si se encariña con esta institución, que le reitero, será siempre su casa: me haría muy feliz poder llamarle "colega" dentro de tal vez algunas décadas por venir…

G-gracias, profesora… —aquellas palabras consiguieron sacarle una escueta, más sincera sonrisa al joven Slytherin. De algún modo lo asumía, pero nunca creyó ver y escuchar a la profesora McGonagall hablando en aquel tono tan… maternal.

Con su personalidad y el respeto que muestra hacia nuestro director, no dudo que el Profesor Dumbledore llegue a llamarlo "colega", algún día, también… Así que por favor, no piense más esas cosas… Imagine que tal vez las riñas entre usted y yo defendiendo el equipo de Quidditch de nuestras respectivas casas podrían ser divertidas.

Pensé que me odiaba…

¡Déjese de tonterías, señor Snape! Es usted un joven con un futuro muy prometedor, si se guía por el camino correcto… así que siempre recuerde este Colegio como su hogar… Que las tristezas en casa de su madre en esta etapa de su vida, algún día desaparecerá… Y podrá ser un gran prefecto de Slytherin…

Un auror…

¿Qué? —la mujer volvió a tomar su asiento, sorprendida.

Q-quisiera ser un auror…—murmuró el joven tímidamente, dejando ojiplática a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

P-pues… adelante… aunque le advierto que si elige a las amistades incorrectas, es seguro que no lo conseguirá… —volvió a mirarle con severidad, mas esta vez, de una forma distinta, cual lo haría una madre hablando con su hijo sobre sus malas notas—. Hablando de eso… he notado que lleva una excelente relación con el señor Dumbledore Jr.

¿Está mal?

No, solo me sorprende que intente polarizarse tanto teniendo amigos que no toleran a los mestizos… —la mujer alzó una ceja inquisitiva—. Y al mismo tiempo teniendo un inseparable amigo que lo es…

¡Alex es ¾ de mago! Eso ya es bastante sangre mágica… —afirmó—. ¡Además hace cosas increíbles! —expresó con cierta emoción y una involuntaria sonrisa, más cuando se dio cuenta de la línea en sus labios, recobró la compostura—. Por favor nunca le diga que he dicho eso… es una pequeña competencia personal entre ambos…

¿Algo así como sus sentimientos por la señorita Evans? —la mujer usó esta vez uno tono jocoso, nuevamente, imitando a una madre; esta vez, el tipo de tono que usaría una madre al enterarse de la vida sentimental de su hijo adolescente.

¡N-no! —súbitamente, el rostro blanco como nieve de Severus se tornó de todos los tintes de rojo—. L-lily… no… L-lily no… —suspiró pesadamente—. Lily ya no quiere nada que ver conmigo y… la comprendo perfectamente.

Tal vez unas disculpas en el momento adecuado podrían funcionar…

El momento adecuado ya ha pasado… debió haber sido de inmediato después de que la ofendí… Después de lo que le dije, creo que vuelva a haber un "momento indicado".

La señorita Evans es una chica comprensiva… Si ella viera el mismo rostro arrepentido y sincero que yo veo ahora, estoy segura de que le perdonaría…

¿De verdad?

De verdad… —afirmó la mujer—. Pero, señor Snape… hablando de aquellos sentimientos…

Que parece que en esta escuela los muros oyen y ven… no sé por qué me sorprende que sepan lo que siento…

Bueno, necesitamos conocer a cada uno de nuestros alumnos… —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. ¿Pecaría de indiscreta si le pregunto si sus sentimientos por la señorita Evans han cambiado? ¿Le gusta alguna otra persona?

B-bueno… y-yo… pues usted ya ha hecho la pregunta. No tengo otra opción que responderle… Es bastante injusto, si me permite replicar… —dijo el joven Slytherin, agachando la mirada nuevamente, encorvado y con las mejillas ardiendo aún—. Para ser sincero… no lo sé… Y-yo… mis sentimientos por Lily… siempre han sido y continúan siendo algo m-muchísimo más allá del aprecio y la atracción… —"¿Le llaman amor, no?" eran las palabras del Slytherin para sus adentros, por fuera intentaba ser lo menos explícito posible… ¡Qué pensaría la prefecta de un "amor" de la infancia! —. Sin embargo, tal vez me esté dejando de agradar "de esa forma", no es que mis sentimientos hayan decrecido, simplemente cada día le veo menos de la forma en que la vi alguna vez y… tal vez alguien comience a apropiarse de ese espacio poco a poco… ¿Es normal, no? Se llama "adolescencia". Espero convertirme en adulto pronto, pues no soporto ese alboroto de sentimientos que uno se provoca a esta edad…—el joven Slytherin suspiró pesadamente mientras que una carcajada interna consumía a la prefecta de Gryffindor ante tales palabras—. ¡Ya he hablado de más! ¡Y sin veritaserum! ¡Por favor prométame que no le dirá nada de esto a nadie, profesora!

Es una promesa, señor Snape… —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa—. Deje de tener pesadillas despierto. Yo me quedaré con su dibujo e indagaré con la profesora de adivinación para saber si alguien está intentando entrar en su mente… alguna hermana de su madre, tal vez su abuela que quiera cuidarle, quien sabe… —dijo la mujer fingiendo demencia… Las cosas ya habían quedado más claras para ella, y la chica del dibujo ya tenía una identidad. Sin embargo, la confusión sentimental de Severus le aliviaba un poco. Tal vez no pasaría nada desastroso con Allegría—. Y ya es bastante tarde. Es mejor que se vaya a dormir. Su clave de salida es "tarta de calabaza"… Y aquí tiene "su pase de salida"… —concluyó la prefecta con una sonrisa maternal, extendiéndole una pequeña tarta de calabaza al joven.

G-gracias, profesora…

Afuera de la sala un impaciente Sirius veía salir a Snape… ¿sonriendo?

Era el único hasta el momento que había salido de aquella imponente oficina con una sonrisa y una tarta en las manos…

Señor Black… pase por favor…

¿S-sí, profesora? —el joven Sirius temblaba de pie junto al asiento que no tomó hasta la señal de McGonagall de que se sentara.

Bien señor Black. Ya es bastante tarde… he conseguido suficiente información de sus compañeros, así que deje los nervios a un lado. Con usted me bastan 5 palabras… —anunció con severidad:

ALÉJESE DE LA SEÑORITA DUMBLEDORE…

¿E-eso es todo? —pregunto el joven tímidamente.

Y por supuesto, más le vale no revelar absolutamente nada de la información que ya ha conseguido usted a hurtadillas…

E-está bien, profesora…

O habrá serias consecuencias… ¿de acuerdo?

D-de acuerdo…

"Pastel de frambuesas" es su contraseña para salir. Será mejor que lo haga cuanto antes. No deseo que un alumno esté dormitando a media clase en la mañana así sea por un castigo…

L-lo haré, profesora…

Buenas noches, señor Black…

Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall… —concluyó el joven cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta de aquel despacho para luego entrar al elevador, llegar a los pasillos y correr a toda prisa para preguntarle a Remus qué demonios había pasado.

"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse?", pensaba Sirius, caminando cual si quisiera tener algo enfrente qué patear haciendo rabietas por el pasillo. No tenía intención alguna de toparse con Remus, después de todo, la entrevista con Severus había sido bastante larga, así que probablemente ya se habría ido… Y por la última expresión que obtuvo de su compañero, supuso que aún si estuviese despierto, jamás le contaría qué pasó dentro de aquella oficina.

Sin embargo, entre los lentos pasos y la cabeza hecha un lío, sintió un par de brazos que le jalaron hacia atrás y otra más que le cubrió la boca justo en el momento en que iba a doblar la esquina de un pasillo para llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

Shhhhh… —escuchó una suave orden de silencio, proveniente de un timbre conocido.

Cuando volteó hacia atrás vio a Xenophilius sosteniéndole las muñecas y parecía que Severus era quien le había cubierto la boca.

¿Cuál es su problema, par de chiflados? —susurró molesto aún sin entender la situación. Severus se limitó a señalar con cautela la esquina que estaba a punto de doblar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó aquel par de risas:

¿En serio "Minnie" hizo todo ese drama por la riña de aquel día? —bufó Alexander intentando ahogar una risa, pues no sabía si Filtch estaría custodiando el pasillo.

Bueno… al final todo salió bien, así que no hay de qué preocuparse… —se escuchaba la voz clara y serena de Remus.

Remus… —la joven Ravenclaw suspiró—. Lamento haberte metido en problemas…

¿"Lamenta haberlo metido en problemas"? ¿Y qué demonios hay de nosotros? —bufó Severus entre dientes, aun espiando solo la charla, sin asomar si quiera un ojo a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

No es nada, Alex… ¿Sabes con qué clase de amigos tengo que lidiar todos los días, no? —rio por lo bajo.

Bueno, señor Lunático, si no quiere no tiene que ser nuestro amigo… —fue Black quien musitó molesto esta vez.

Ya… supongo que "cada quien carga con su propia cruz"… —dijo Alexander.

¿Soy una carga? —preguntó Xenophilius casi para sí mismo, a lo que el par junto a él contestaron con una mirada sarcástica.

Pero al final, para eso son los amigos… —dijeron al unísono el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw. Acto seguido, rieron por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la sincronía.

Bueno… ya es tarde… creo que debes alcanzar a Xenophilius o mañana llegarán más tarde de lo normal…

Seguro ya está roncando como un tronco… ¿tú vas a esperar a Sirius?

Es verdad… no ha pasado por aquí… creo que la charla con "Minnie" se debe haber alargado bastante…

Y todo por una tontería… vaya… —la joven dio un suave bostezo—. Ya es tarde, Remus… Que pases buena noche… descansa, porque no dudo que Potter y Black te atosiguen de preguntas mañana…

Y probablemente tú tengas que consolar a Xenophilius… salió llorando de la oficina…

¿Llorando? —soltó con sorpresa.

Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero parece que se puso sensible.

¡Bah! Así es Xeno, mañana ya ni se acordará…

Entonces… Buenas noches, mademoiselle… —se despidió el Gryffindor, con una pequeña reverencia que provocó una leve risa en la Ravenclaw, acto seguido, ante el descuido, el castaño tomó suavemente una de las manos de Alexander, trayéndola hacia sí para besarla con los inesperados modales de un caballero.

R-remus… —la morena no pudo más que titubear. Era realmente la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera su padre hacía eso.

Alex… cuídate… —concluyó el Gryffindor, acariciando después una mejilla de la chica y haciendo poco caso de la reacción de la chica, la acercó hacia sí en un abrazo y aprovechó la diferencia de estaturas para besar la frente de la Ravenclaw. Al sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo que abrazaba por fin la soltó un tanto apenado.

Qué… homo… —murmuró Severus al contemplar la escena de reojo, mientras los otros dos espías permanecían boquiabiertos y ciertamente, provocándole a los tres versiones diferentes de "celos":

"Esa es MÍ amiga…MÍA… ¿Desde cuándo dices que la conoces, Lupin?"  
"¿Qué no era la "chica prohibida", eh, Lunático? Eso es jugar sucio…"  
"Alguien me juega una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Quién puso Amortensia en mi bebida de la cena para sentir celos de que un tipo bese la frente de otro?"

V-voy a alcanzar a Xeno… —titubeó la morena al sentirse liberada de aquel abrazo—. E-esto… ¡N-nos vemos, Remus!

¡Alle! —Xenophilius fue el primero en salir del escondite, alcanzando a su compañera que parecía dar rápidas y nerviosas zancadas en lugar de pasos. Una vez la hubo alcanzado, los otros chicos les vieron caminaron juntos hacia los dormitorios de Ravenclaw con la sonrisa cómplice de siempre.

"Buenas noches, mademoiselle" —sorprendieron al castaño a coro con un evidente timbre burlón el Gryffindor y el Slytherin que por fin habían salido de su escondite.

¡C-chicos! ¿Qué hacían allí?

Viendo cómo "salías del armario"… Igual que un maldito Boggart… —contestó Snape entredientes, dándose la media vuelta para ir hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin, sin más interés de seguir metido en los asuntos de los Merodeadores.

¿"La chica prohibida"? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes que hasta "Minnie" me ha prohibido acercármele? Y lo primero que me encuentro es… a ti… ¡besuquéandola! —reclamó un indignado Sirius.

¿"Besuqueando"? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es una chica y una dama al fin y al cabo! Si supieras de caballerosidad no te extrañaría…

Pues ella no lo recibió como una "dama"…

Es solo porque ha pasado 16 años de su vida siendo vestida como chico… ¿cómo te sentirías tú si tu padre te hubiera comprado pijamas rosas y vestidos desde que tienes memoria? Un chico es lo que ella ha visto reflejado frente a su espejo cada día de su vida…

¿Y vas a usar la excusa de la caballerosidad para "hacerla sentir una dama"?

¿Por qué te molesta que le quiera recordar de vez en cuando que merece ser tratada con delicadeza? Tú has tenido toda clase de pensamientos sucios desde que supiste que era una chica.

¡Pero yo no la he tocado!

Y yo no la toco con las intenciones por las que tú lo harías… —bufó el castaño—. "Minnie" me encargó que a partir de hoy, seré el "fiel protector" blah blah blah del secreto de Alex… y algo así como su guardaespaldas, justo como Xenophilius durante estos 5 años…

Excusas, Lunático. Excusas… No puedo creer que Minnie te te haya encargado eso, mientras que a mí prácticamente me puso una orden de restricción…—el par de Merodeadores comenzaron a andar hacia los dormitorios, molestándose con codazos y uno que otro suave empujón de hombros durante el camino.

Una vez allí, el sarcasmo no se hizo volver a esperar:

"Buenas noches, mademoiselle"…. —concluyó Sirius 

¡Alex está de cabeza a talones por Severus! ¡Ya, duerme feliz! —fue lo último que se escuchó de su amigo, esperando no haberlo dicho demasiado en voz alta…


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días, "mademoiselle"…

El rostro de Sirius Black a pocos centímetros del suyo fue lo primero que vio su amigo castaño tras abrir los párpados al despertar.

¡Idiota! ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? Pensé que habías reorganizado tus ideas después de dormir…

Resultaba que el joven animago había bajado de la parte superior de su litera a la planta donde dormí Remus, dando la impresión de que habían dormido juntos, pues ambos compartían la misma sábana.

¿Organizar qué? No sé de qué demonios estén hablando, pero Canuto es incapaz de organizar algo… —contestó Peter Pettigrew en un pesado bostezo.

¡Hey, chicos! ¿Así que no solo compartieron la detención, eh? —la voz de James se anunció jocosamente ante aquella escena.  
Después de lo que involuntariamente logró escuchar la noche anterior, no tenía duda sobre que Sirius solo le estaba jugando una broma pesada a Lupin, sin embargo ver a Black acurrucando a Remus en su pecho, como a una chica era un cuadro digno de recordar para el inventario de "cosas por las qué partirse de risa".

¡Es el estúpido de Canuto! —Remus salió furioso de entre las sábanas, dejando a su amigo doblándose de risa en su cama.

Vamos chicos, dejen eso de la homosexualidad para _Quejicus_ y _Floricienta_ —comentó mientras se vestía, esta vez, el campo de Quidditch sería ocupado por Gryffindor, así que debía apresurarse para llegar temprano al entrenamiento—. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba…

¿A-a qué te refieres, James? —la voz de Remus tembló… ¿habría hablado demasiado fuerte la noche anterior?

¡A que Alexander en verdad es gay! —terminó por soltar una tremenda carcajada que poco a poco fue despertando al resto de sus compañeros de habitación con tan notable noticia—. Es decir, sí que se ponía furioso cuando molestábamos a _Quejicus_ , pero de verdad parecía que en realidad le gustaba Lily.

¿D-de dónde sacas eso, Cornamenta? —el castaño tragó saliva pesadamente.

Lo que le dijiste a Canuto cuando regresaron de la detención con Minnie: "¡Alex está de cabeza a talones por Severus!".

Mierda…

Debía recordar que su amigo tenía el mal hábito de quedarse despierto pensando qué clase de travesura haría al día siguiente.

Por su parte, Sirius también comenzó a vestirse, con un sabor amargo en la boca al volver a escuchar esa frase…

No tenía por qué molestarse demasiado, no es que estuviera enamorado de la Ravenclaw, pero…

Un momento… ¿o sí?

Era extraño… apenas hace día y medio estaba convencido de que Alexander Dumbledore era un chico… sin embargo, ahora que conocía su verdadera identidad, súbitamente… comenzaba a sentir cosquillas en el estómago y calor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo cada que la Ravenclaw morena estaba cerca, ya que ese torneado trasero femenino cubierto por los pantalones del uniforme masculino de Hogwarts era imposible de no detenerse a mirar.

Tal vez no eran "celos"… tal vez solo era "envidia"…  
Es decir… se acababa de enterar de que había estado molestando a una de las chicas más atractivas del Colegio porque creía que era un chico… y luego, de que en realidad se trata de una hermosa y _"caliente"_ chica que está loca por _ESE_ Slytherin "ñoño idiota amargado sabelotodo nariz de garfio". Que su mejor amigo, quien tiene derecho a mirarle desnuda a diario sea otro ñoño chiflado con la cabeza en la luna. Y que hasta Remus resulta tener privilegios de trato con ella…  
Mientras que él: tiene órdenes de la prefecta de Gryffindor de "no acercarse a la _SEÑORITA_ Dumbledore"…

"Señorita"… aún seguía sonando raro. Pero en fin, quizás resolver esa clase de dilemas no era para las mañanas. Su cabeza estaba tan liada como su cabello al despertar.

¡Bah! Estábamos bromeando, Cornamenta… —dijo Sirius en el primer acto de buena voluntad del día. ¿Desde cuándo los hacía? Incluso él mismo se lo preguntó.

"¡Que si no lo decías, hijo de…!", Remus suspiró aliviado para sus adentros.

James miró a sus amigos con extrañeza…

Podía creer que Lupin se guardara secretos, ahora que recién descubría que era amigo de Alexander, pero era Sirius quien no haría ese tipo de actos por el hijo adoptivo del Director, con quien tan divertido les parecía reñir.

Chicos… —habiéndose terminado de alistar para el entrenamiento de Quidditch, James se puso de pie frente a sus amigos de transformaciones caninas—. Si me están ocultando algo, saben que no descansaré hasta saberlo… ¿verdad?

¡James! —bufó Remus—. Ya basta con eso, solo he intentado convencer a Sirius de que deje en paz a Alex… Hasta él ha terminado cooperando. Creo que es tu turno. ¿Por qué no hacen las pases?

NO. —dijo Potter terminantemente—. Es un estúpido huérfano mimado por el Director, le gusta MÍ chica y no dudo que tenga intenciones de robármela; es amigo de Quejicus, quien también gustaba de MÍ chica; se cree la gran cosa porque sus notas son las más altas de su casa, es el favorito de Filwitch, Slughorn, Madame Pompffrey, ¡e incluso nos intenta robar la simpatía de Hagrid y Minnie! Además, es el buscador de Ravenclaw… EXACTAMENTE mí puesto en el equipo, —señaló con orgullo su insignia de Gryffindor en el uniforme—. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que un niñito cara de afeminado que toca el violín y canta con las chicas en el coro de Filwitch se burle de mí de esa manera?

¡Es el hijo del director! Es su _O-BLI-GA-CIÓN_ sacar buenas notas y tener ese comportamiento. No es que los maestros lo amen de la nada… Tampoco creo que ni Minnie ni Hagrid nos aprecien menos por estimar a Alex… —el castaño suspiró hastiado— Y Bien… si tanta rivalidad tienes con él, déjala solo para el Quidditch… Es una forma más sana de demostrarle que "eres mejor que él".

No te estoy creyendo, Lunático… ¡Es en serio! Siento como si hubiese algo más allá de sus notas, después de todo, él siempre llega tarde a clase y los maestros nunca le dicen nada. ¿Viste cómo Minnie reprendió a "Fenóminulius" y no lo hizo así con Alexander cuando ni siquiera entró a clase?

Sobre eso… —el joven licántropo desvió la mirada—. He escuchado que… Alexander… —titubeó unos momentos—. T-tiene… u-un… un… un "padecimiento crónico"…—se le ocurrió decir a forma de hueco legal—. Cada mañana lo tienen que revisar.

Estás mintiendo…

No estoy mintiendo, solo no te cuento toda la verdad… Tú me enseñaste eso, ¿no?

Padecimiento crónico, ¿eh?... Asumiré que sientes empatía por el "padecimiento crónico" que sufres tú cada luna llena…

Puede ser…

¿Pero él TODAS las mañanas?

Solo te diré que es una especie de maldición en su linaje…

Entonces… confiando en ti… quiere decir que de cualquier forma, los profesores le tienen más tolerancia por lástima… ¿no es lo mismo que ser su consentido?

Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerle mejor, te darías cuenta de que…

No… ¡Es en serio, Remus! ¿Crees que es mejor que yo?

¡Eres imposible, James! —el castaño suspiró pesadamente—. James Potter… —se puso de pie, justo frente a él, y colocándole una firme mano de lealtad en el hombro le dijo: — Eres el mejor buscador de Quidditch de Hogwarts en toda la maldita historia del Colegio… Eres un soquete, pero eres leal, divertido y el hermano con quien me enfadaría si no me invitase a su boda o al bautizo de sus hijos. Por otro lado, Alexander es Alexander… Es un gran sujeto y un gran amigo… No quiero ver más riñas entre ustedes dos donde acabemos lastimados…

¿Acabemos?

¡Claro! ¿Qué no estuve de tu lado cuando peleaste contra Alex? Te seguiría en cualquier locura, incluso contra Alex: para ser honesto, veo a Lily de tu lado… PERO, —advirtió— sé que de haber conocido a Alexander en otras condiciones, tú también podrías ser amigo suyo… En verdad es un gran tipo. Y…

¿Y hablas así de él porque te besó la sien el otro día?

¡Jódete, Cornamenta! —dijo un furioso Remus, pasando de su amigo y yendo directo al aula de la primera clase del día.

¡Yo también te podría besar así, Lunático! —le dijo a su amigo, a forma de despedida.

Canuto… —la voz de Peter se volvió a escuchar en el diálogo—. ¿Y a ti cómo te intentó convencer de que llevases bien con "Floricienta"?

Diría que no fue completamente él…

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno, Minnie se puso como loca y me amenazó sobre volver a fastidiarlo… Y anoche que Alex fue a esperar a que Quejicus y Fenóminulius salieran de la detención, pude espiar un poco de cómo charlaba con Lunático. En realidad creo que tiene razón. Es un buen tipo… —explicó—. En todo grupo de amigos formados por soquetes, siempre hay un "buen tipo", y en el caso de nosotros, estoy orgulloso de que ese sea yo… —contestó Sirius con una sonrisa cínica.

¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Alucinas, Canuto! —río James, ya en el quicio de la puerta, con escoba en mano, listo para ir a su entrenamiento—. Si así lo quieren: lo intentaré. Intentaré no fastidiar a _Floricienta_ y el otro par de lelos… Por ahora, es tiempo de entrenar… Haremos papilla a Hufflepuff. Luego acabaremos con Slytherin… esta vez no quiero una final con ellos… Será contra Ravenclaw… y entonces: podré tener mi venganza contra _"Floricienta"…_ —dijo el enérgico muchacho—. Bueno, chicos, ¡nos vemos en un rato más! ¡Si hay problemas invítenme! —.Fue lo último que dijo el buscador de Gryffindor antes de salir a su entrenamiento.

No lo dudes… —se despidió Black, comenzando a hacer leves estiramientos matinales acompañados de un largo bostezo—. ¿Nos vamos, Colagusano?

¿A clase? —Pettigrew alzó una ceja sorprendido.

¿A dónde más? Es la primera hora, nuevamente con Minnie… y no quiero otra detención… —explicó, mientras se ataba las ajugetas de los zapatos sin demasiada prisa.

¿T-tú? ¿Diciendo que no quieres otra detención? ¡P-pero si siempre…!

Oye, hasta los genios del alboroto merecemos un descanso, ¿no? Tampoco es mi jubilación… —rio con el cinismo que le caracerizaba.

Has amanecido MUY extraño, Canuto…

Me da igual… ¿me voy ya o espero a que muevas tu lento trasero? 

¡E-ey! ¡Espera! 

Alcanzame si puedes…. —el joven animago comenzó su primer travesura del día, corriendo por los pasillos riendo como desquiciado, disfrutando de dejar a su amigo atrás.

Al llegar a los pasillos principales, detuvo su paso, escuchando el cansado cajeo de un Pettigrew fuera de condición que no había podido seguirle el ritmo.

Black continuó caminando a paso lento, saludando a compañeros de casa y a todo a quien considerara colega. Y como era su costumbre, haciendo guiños coquetos para su gran harem de admiradoras. No podía mentir… le encantaba ser el chico más popular en cuanto a chicas se refería de su grupo de amigos, y en general… las colegialas de generaciones superiores o inferiores, le consideraban un chico bastante guapo. Con su estatura ligeramente por encima del promedio, sonrisa galante cargada de confianza en sí mismo, sus agraciados cabellos ondulados, oscuros y sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Incluso las chicas de Slytherin cotilleaban ruborizadas cuando le veían pasar. Sabían que era un miembro de la respetada familia Black, y a pesar de su comportamiento tan distinto, el tener sangre de elite hacía que el animago tuviese admiradoras hasta en la casa "rival", donde se encontraban su prima menor: Narcissa Black, quien había entrado justo aquel año a Hogwarts; y su hermano mayor: Remulus Black, quien estaba a punto de salir… Aunque bien, ni siquiera en la escuela charlaba demasiado con ellos debido a sus diferencias ideológicas. Los padres de Sirius realmente temían en que el joven se convirtiese en un "traidor a la sangre", ya que su habitación en la mansión Black estaba tapizada por posters con fotografías de atractivas chicas muggle en bikini y motocicletas.

"¿Por qué las brujas no se mostrarán así? Definitivamente hay algo retorcido en esta sociedad nuestra…". Pensaba al respecto de la cultura en el mundo muggle.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos y coqueteos cayeron al suelo junto a los libros de cierta chica Ravenclaw con la que se topó de bruces…

Un doloroso chillido ahogado se pudo escuchar en el momento en que el codo de Sirius había golpeado accidentalmente a Alexander en el pecho.

De no conocer la información que le había sido revelada, le habría llamado "Floricienta" o "llorón" y habría pasado de largo… Sin embargo, aquellos inevitables pensamientos vinieron a su mente: "pechos".

A-alle… —una inevitable sonrisa de embelesamiento idiotizado se dibujó en sus labios con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

¿C-cómo me llamaste, Black? —la chica dio un respingo, recargando su voz en el pecho y deprimiendo la laringe, para producir aquella voz de adolescente varón que estaba forzada a no perder nunca en su día a día.

¡A-alex! —soltó una risilla nerviosa y ante la inquisitiva mirada color miel de la morena, decidió proceder a recoger la pila de libros que había saltado de la mochila y de entre los brazos de la chica. "Tenía que ser Ravenclaw… ¿quién demonios lleva tantos malditos libros para una sola clase?".

E-exactamente… ¿desde cuándo te he dado esa confianza, Black? —preguntó con un timbre ácido, sin embargo, al ver como el chico se hubo agachado cortésmente a recoger el desorden provocado, no pudo más que quedarse perpleja unos segundos, para después agacharse ella también y ayudarle—. E-ey… n-no tienes que hacer esto…

Claro que tengo, iba demasiado distraído, y parece ser una de las primeras veces que llegas temprano a clase… no debes demorarte demasiado…

¿¡QUÉ!?

¿En qué clase de universo paralelo se encontraba Alexander Dumbledore?

¿Sirius Black? ¿Ayudándole? ¿Preocupándose por ella?

E-escucha Black… —suspiró con pesadez una vez que sus libros estuvieron en orden—. Te lo agradezco, con sinceridad. No sé si hayas amanecido de buenas, si hayas perdido una apuesta o si me estés jugando una broma o todas las anteriores… Pero ESTO, no cambia nada… ¿entendido? 

L-luces tan linda cuando tu ceño se frunce con esa mueca inocente y confusa… —murmuró ensimismado, con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, quizá similar a un cachorrito pidiendo comida; sin embargo fue lo suficientemente audible para la cercanía a la que se encontraba con Alexander. 

¿¡QUÉ!? —la Ravenclaw se puso de pie ipsofacto, ojiplática y en un estado bizarro de shock, parpadeando frenéticamente para comprobar que estaba despierta.

¿E-eh? —por fin el animago cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, recobrando la poca compostura que le quedaba y carraspeando para corregir su expresión—. Que lamento haberte golpeado "a-allí"… no fue… intencional… —al decir esta última palabra, la voz de Sirius se tornó temblorosa nuevamente: pues al ponerse de pie, durante unas fracciones de segundo su agudo olfato pudo percibir un encantador aroma indiscutiblemente femenino proveniente de la entrepierna y los ocultos pechos de la morena. Podría pasar desapercibido para muchos, pero esta era la primera vez que prestaba atención a que Alexander realmente olía como una chica.

¡Vete al infierno, Black! ¡Yo n-no s-soy de "ese equipo"! ¡Ustedes ya saben que a mí me gusta Lily! —la chica se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlo atrás.

Lo sé… —escuchó a sus espaldas un timbre bizarro: mezcla de una voz jocosa hablando de un fetiche sexual y nerviosismo, provocándole desagradables escalofríos a la Ravenclaw por toda la espina dorsal hasta la nuca, erizándose cual gato.

¡Adiós! —la chica corrió hacia la entrada del aula, casi a empujones, cosa que extrañó a sus compañeros, pues jamás le habían visto con tanta prisa.

"¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Acaso ese bastardo traidor de Lupin habrá abierto la boca!?". Pensaba la chica, sudando frío habiendo por fin llegado a su asiento. Sus dedos no dejaban de tamborilear sobre su escritorio, exhausta, en shock, nerviosa y completamente ansiosa porque apareciera la estúpida sonrisa de Xenophilius para calmarle.

"¿¡Dónde demonios se quedó!? 'No llegues tarde a clase, Alex… yo tengo un asunto que arreglar con los nargles y mis calcetines…".Bufó.

Alex… —una dulce voz femenina habló a un costado suyo. Se trataba de una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos y hermosos ojos verdes que a la Ravenclaw le recordaban a un par de hermosas esmeraldas a contra luz, o la profundidad de un paisaje boscoso iluminado con los rayos en pleno verano.

Lily… —la chica rio nerviosa, al fin una cara amistosa. Una dulce cara amistosa.

¿Qué te sucede? Estás sudando frío… —dijo la joven Gryffindor, sacando un pañuelo de entre su mochila, casi tan repleta como la de Alexander, y limpiando aquellas gotas que perlaban su frente.

N-no… no es nada… solo tuve una pesadilla anoche de la que no he podido reponerme aún…

¿Tan mala fue? —preguntó consternada la joven de los ojos verdes. Al terminar de limpiar la cara de su compañera, tocó la piel del rostro de esta: frente, mejillas… estaba helada, y sin embargo había sudado—. Podrías ir a la enfermería…

No es para tanto, Lily… —la morena tomó con delicadeza la mano aquella que sostenía el pañuelo con el que había secado su sudor, para proceder a depositar un suave beso—. Eres una dulzura, Lily…

La Gryffindor se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que un suave rubor rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

G-gracias… —la Gryffindor retiró su mano lentamente, y con nerviosismo y una inocente pena, procedió a doblar su pañuelo con cuidado, tímidamente, antes de guardarlo de vuelta a su mochila, lo olfateo con cierto despiste.

¿Q-que haces? Jajajaja seguro apesta…

N-no… —el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja cambió de rosado a un rojo vivo—. D-de hecho hueles muy bien, Alex… no sabía que usabas algún tipo de loción… —dijo avergonzada—. Intenta tranquilizarte... todos tenemos pesadillas alguna vez… —fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de darse la media vuelta y continuar su camino hacia su asiento.

"N-no uso loción…". Esta vez, ni la dulzura del halago de Lily pudo sacarle de un triste pensamiento que le vino a la mente:

"La versión antropomorfa más ruin del pecado. El error más repulsivo de la naturaleza. Arpías de almas podridas diseñadas únicamente para dos cosas: seducir hombres… y seducir mujeres…"

Era la cita que había encontrado como referencia a las ninfas en un antiquísimo libro, escrito a mitades de la época medieval, el cual daba espantosas descripciones de su ascendencia materna. 

"¿Eso soy? ¿Un juguete? ¿Un arma? ¿La personificación del pecado?"

La joven aprovechó que la clase aún no comenzaba para recargar su cabeza sobre una pequeña pila de encuadernados formados por el gran libro sobre transformaciones, que versaba sobre la clase, y un par de cuadernos de notas. Dio un pesado suspiro, sintiendo como si algo perforase su corazón y extrajera la felicidad dentro de su ser.

Aquel gesto de Lupin la noche anterior, Sirius recogiendo sus libros y mencionando con inconsciente lívido su condición y ahora el inocente rostro de Lily enervado por el aroma de su sudor…

Todo se hacía un torbellino en su cabeza, haciéndole girones el corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a humedecerse, evitando soltar las nacientes lágrimas.

Una sola pregunta le martillaba el pecho de dentro hacia afuera, como un agudo grito que le perforaría el corazón:

"Si eso es lo que soy… si eso es lo que heredé de mamá… ¿¡CÓMO SABRÉ CUANDO ALGUIEN ME AME DE VERDAD!? ¿¡ES PARA COMENZAR ESO POSIBLE!? ¿¡CÓMO PUEDE ALGUIEN AMAR A UNA CREATURA DISEÑADA PARA CAUSAR EFÍMERAS ILUSIONES!? De ser así… Jamás podré conocer el amor de verdad… No podré siquiera soñar con tener una esposa o un marido que me amen más allá de esta fachada evanescente y banal… Mi atractivo, mi aroma, los talentos de seducción y el arte que heredé de mamá… No servirán para eso. Justo como la Amortensia, desaparecerán en su calidad efímera… Solo me queda vivir mi vida en este mundo, haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo por convertirme en un gran mago/bruja y hacer el hombre más orgulloso del mundo aquel piadoso tutor que decidió amarme como a un/a hijo/a… Ese que se encomendó a protegerme a toda costa de quien pudiera hacerme daño o desviarme del camino correcto… Así, solo puedo estar segura/o de una cosa: papá Albus me ama… y eso es todo lo que importa… ".

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no sollozar: inhalando profundamente y exhalando lentamente.

"Juro que algún día… seré un/a gran mago/bruja… un/a auror… haciendo que todo lo que papá Albus ha invertido en mí valga la pena y a la vez, pueda tener al menos una pequeña posibilidad de limpiar el nombre de mamá y de su raza…".

Del otro lado de la sala, habiéndose percatado del estado de su colega al entrar al aula, mas decidiendo no acercarse cuando Lily Evans se encontraba allí, se encontraba un joven Slytherin que contemplaba el ceño fruncido en dolor de su compañero y amigo sin entender por qué…

Lily Evans, la perla que ambos atesoraban, había pasado a su lado, le había permitido besar su mano y le hubo halagado… ¿qué podría doler tanto como para que ni siquiera la dulzura de esa hermosa criatura de la que ambos estaban embelesados pudiera tener efecto favorable?

Y calladamente, con una mirada perdida en aquellas orbes negras, con un rostro escondido entre un par de cortinas de cabello negro y lacio, preguntas muy similares ardían en el pecho de Severus tras haber contemplado la escena. 

"Lily me odia… su dulzura ha desaparecido de mi vida y no volverá jamás. Solo puedo contemplarle de lejos, como quien intenta atrapar la calidez de un rayo de Sol en pleno invierno… "

"Tobías me odia… mamá se consume en un profundo pozo de depresión… Mis "padres" me rechazan… estoy solo…"

"No tengo nada. Ni bienes, ni atractivo, ni carisma… Solo una sangre manchada con el pecado del deseo y la 'traición a la sangre'…".

"¿Cómo he podido pensar que Lily podría fijarse en mí? ¿Cómo he podido pensar que alguien pudiese fijarse en mí? En mi frágil complexión, mi piel cetrina y esta horrible nariz… Este horrible monstruo dentro de mí que ha forjado mi carácter…"

"Pero como superviviente a mi propios demonios, solo puedo convertirme en alguien poderoso… Tengo mi mente, mi brillante mente… estos maravillosos dones heredados de mamá… Estos dones que ella nunca ha podido usar de la forma correcta…"

"Juro que algún día seré reconocido, haré de la sangre de mamá una leyenda… Así tenga que vender mi alma al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso… Limpiaré mi ser… Y entonces, seré admirado".

Sacando tímidamente su pluma y tintero, comenzó a escribir una leyenda sobre todos sus libros y cuadernos de notas:

"Este libro pertenece… al 'Príncipe Mestizo'".

/ CONTINUARÁ… /


	6. Chapter 6

¿Alle? —una tersa y calmada voz masculina sacó a la chica de aquel trance—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Encontraste una nueva forma de sudar por los ojos? —preguntó Xenophilius con aquel timbre extraño y ausente que hacía difícil discernir de cuando estaba diciendo una tontería a propósito o si realmente creía en ella.

Bobo… —su amigo había conseguido sacarle una tenue sonrisa y se limpió las escasas lágrimas tallándose los ojos, disimulando cual si hubiese bostezado solamente.

Alle… hablé con Sirius por lo que te hizo esta mañana y…

¿¡Que hiciste qué!? ¿¡Fuiste tú quien abrió la boca!?

¡N-no! No sé estoy seguro si alguien se lo dijo, o él lo dedujo naturalmente …

¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso? Es decir, es Sirius…

Tiene un gran olfato…

Ante la respuesta acertada de su amigo, la Ravenclaw no pudo más que volver a perder la sonrisa.

Xeno… —la chica estaba a punto de formularle una importante pregunta a su compañero, cuando la profesora McGongall entró al salón dando instrucciones de la dinámica de la clase para ese día: lectura, lluvia de ideas, toma de ideas, preguntas y prácticas…

"Podemos usar el hechizo si realmente tienes algo incómodo que sacar…"—unas palabras en tinta negra aparecieron en la superficie del papel de la libreta de notas de Alexander, mientras Xenophilius pretendía estar tomando notas de la clase, con la mirada perdida en su libreta.

El par de Ravenclaws habían sido un poco más astutos para cotillear durante clases que el resto de sus compañeros: habían hechizado sus libretas de notas, para que cuando uno escribiese en la suya, el mensaje apareciera en el de su compañero como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviese pasando.

Además, era una estupenda forma de pasarse los apuntes de clase si alguno de ellos llegase a faltar.

"Xeno… Cuando estás cerca de mí… ¿A qué huelo? Es decir… ¿Percibes algún aroma en particular?".

"Ummm… no estoy seguro de que lo pueda describir… pero es un olor agradable… ".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Hueles como a… una playa, al aroma puro del agua salada en una calmada playa, a una torre hecha de roca madre, a las mariposas que se pasean por el bosque buscando el polen de las flores… al aroma de los árboles de algún bosque cercano… al aroma de sus ramas, hojas, ámbar y madera traído por la suave brisa hacia la costa…"

"Ese es el aroma más extraño que he leído en mi vida…" —apareció sobre aquel cuaderno una caligrafía totalmente distinta a la de Alexander y a la de Xenophilius.

"¿Severus? ¡Alle! ¡Se está metiendo en nuestra conversación".

"No, idiota. Solo olvidaste que comenzaste a escribir en la libreta donde el hechizo es compartido por nosotros tres… —aparecieron un par de párrafos expresando exactamente las mismas palabras, más con diferente caligrafía.

"Oh…"

"¿Les molesta?" —se leyó la caligrafía enmarañada de Severus.

"Digamos que es algo serio… No es por excluirte, pero es algo incómodo… "—.Contestó Alexander.

"Más incómodo fue verte ahogar chillidos y sollozos como un bebé llorón hace un momento… Esto es algo que me concierne…"

"Que cotilla eres…"

"¿Cotilla? Pensé que tú lo habías dicho: somos amigos… y… tal como se lo dijiste a Lupin anoche: 'Para eso están los amigos'…"

"¿¡Estabas espiando!?"

"¿Algún problema? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Alexander? ¿Escribirme en mayúsculas hasta que me sienta ofendido?".

"Eres imposible".

"Si te interesa otra opinión… a veces hueles como a tarta de calabaza recién horneada" —. Apareció la caligrafía de Xenophilius nuevamente.

"Sigue siendo extraño, Xeno… "

"Pero supongo que es menos extraño que cómo te percibe Sirius, ¿no es así?" —preguntó el Ravenclaw.

"¡Calla! Es decir, ¡deja de escribir estupideces!".

"Yo también he notado que cambias de aroma frente a las personas… ¿Qué dijo el estúpido de Black?".

"¡NADA!"

"¿En serio?" —un tono ácido se podía percibir incluso en la forma escrita del léxico de Severus.

"Es Sirius… no necesita hablar para saber que piensa una idiotez… ¿no?"

"Debo admitir que eso es bastante convincente…"

"¿Y tú, Severus? ¿Qué aroma percibes en Alle cuando está cerca de ti?

". . ."

"¿Tinta?"

"Eso significa 'no pienso hablar de eso, idiota'"…

"Pues he escuchado de boca de Lupin que él ha notado que cuando Alle y tú se encuentran juntos, percibe un _"intenso aroma a chocolate suizo derretido y pétalos de aterciopeladas rosas rojas con un enorme nombre en latín"._ Que el aroma es tan fuerte que puede percibirse a varios metros de distancia…"

"¿'De la boca de Lupin'? ¿Acaso ahora te has hecho amigo de él?".

"En realidad no hemos intercambiado palabras… pero un día estaba buscando un par de zapatos que los nargles me robaron y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con Sirius".

"No sé quién está más chiflado… "—se limitó a comentar Severus.

"Aún no has contestado, Sev… ¿Qué aroma percibes cuando estas cerca de mí?" —una extraña caligrafía se proyectó sobre aquella página. Podía asegurarse que se trataba de Alexander, sin embargo, pareciera como si sus manos estuviesen temblando al tiempo que escribía la pregunta.

"No lo sé… ¿a ti?" —el Slytherin fue ávido para eludir la pregunta.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿te recuerdo a algún aroma en particular?".

"Dejemos esto… ¿quieren? Creo que McGonagall comienza a sospechar… si vieras cómo está mirando a _Fenóminulius_ …"

"En otro momento será, entonces… ¡Pero de esta no te salvas, Quejicus! Tampoco del reto que tenemos pendiente…"

"¿Qué reto?"

"LILY EVANS… 'Que gane el mejor'" —fueron las últimas palabras de la Ravenclaw, antes de que los mensajes se desvanecieran entre las páginas y continuara tomando notas sobre la clase.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, mientras el lío de ideas en la mente del joven Slytherin crecía como una enredadera venenosa que le ahoga la paz…

"Maldito sea Alexander y su estúpido reto…", el Slytherin suspiró para sus adentros, y sin poder evitar perder su mirada en algún punto frente a él, pretendiendo que estaba atendiendo a la clase a pesar de que, sumido en sus pensamientos, toda palabrería de McGonagall se escuchaban como un balbuceo y ruido de fondo en su mente.

"Lily…", suspiró pesadamente.

"¿Qué estará tramando ese demente de Alexander? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba tan preocupado hace unos momentos respecto a su olor corporal? ¡Es injusto! Jamás debí enseñarle Oclumancia… No puedo saber lo que está pensando… y menos puedo entender esos malditos cambios de humor tan drásticos…".

Y es que la reciente dupla de amigos-rivales Alexander & Severus, se habían encontrado con la orna de su zapato para cuando de competencia sana se trataba: quién sacaba mejores notas, quién sabía más de pociones, encantamientos, artes oscuras, criaturas mágicas, Historia, herbología, maldiciones, duelos, ajedrez…  
Ninguno obtenía nunca menos de una "A" en los TIMOS, la competencia real era quién obtenía más "A+" en las asignaturas. Y dado que los empates eran frecuentes, comenzaron a usar "Duelos de Leggemancia" como método de "desempate". El juego era simple: debían tratar de distraer al rival mientras realiza alguna actividad en algún punto clave:  
Alexander siempre intentaría introducir pensamientos graciosos a la mente de Severus cuando este estuviera teniendo una charla de calidad seria o suma importancia social con Lucius Malfoy y sus secuaces; mientras que Severus enviaba imágenes de partituras incorrectas cuando el profesor Fliwick traía a Alexander como voz principal del coro… suficiente vergüenza era ya para el pobre Ravenclaw haber sido colocado entre las voces de timbre medio-bajo de las chicas… Numerosas ocasiones Alexander pidió al prefecto de su casa que le cambiase de ubicación, junto a los chicos, más el mago encargado del Coro de Hogwarts se rehusaba tajantemente alegando que _"una voz de mezzosoprano de coloratura tan privilegiada como la del Sr. Dumbledore Jr. no debía desperdiciarse así"._ Alexander poseía una voz de pecho que podía rivalizar en oscuridad con los chicos varones de su edad, pero a juicio del profesor Fliwick consideraba _"más sano para su voz"_ dejarle cantar solo en la zonas media y alta de su registro… (A veces Alexander sospechaba que Fliwick conocía su verdadera identidad). De tal suerte, que además del apodo acuñado por los merodeadores: _"Floricienta",_ algunos alumnos de Slytherin "defensores de la sangre limpia" que entendían a Alexander como un mestizo (creían que podría ser un chico mitad Mago-mitad Veela), le llamaban _"Prima Donna"_ a modo de burla, además de vitorearle y gritarle _"¡Brava!"_ cada vez que terminaba algún aria en solitario en las presentaciones del Coro del Colegio; haciendo que la Ravenclaw maldijera para sus adentros el día que aceptó la propuesta de su padre sobre entrar al Coro de Hogwarts. Para Dumbledore era un orgullo que su hija sobresaliera y cantase para él; pero el orgullo de "varón" que se había forjado Alexander desde la infancia hacía que su identidad sexual fuese confusa hasta para ella misma. Tal vez era una defensa natural, el no dejar que nadie se enterara que era una chica y menos sobre su ascendencia materna, pero la misma Alexander se auto-concebía como un varón la mayor parte del tiempo. _  
_Severus le dejaba en paz con aquel juego mutuo de leggemancia únicamente en los partidos de Quidditch, especialmente si se enfrentaba a Gryffindor, pues la rivalidad con los Merodeadores era un fuerte punto de unión.

"De verdad ¿Qué le preocupa tanto sobre su olor? Más se burlan de él por cantar entre las chicas del coro… Además, la gente siempre critica mi cabello y mis ropas y a mí me da igual. No debería tomarse lo que alguien como el estúpido de Black diga… "

"Aunque, es cierto… ¿A qué huele? S-sin duda despide un aroma muy intenso cuando está junto a mí…"

"Pero… NO. No puede ser que se trate de… 'ese tipo de aroma'".

"Es decir… Alexander es un chico… ¿no? Quizá haya heredado gracias de su madre, pero… no creo que emita ese olor tan… s-seductor… D-de forma voluntaria… ¡A él le gusta Lily, al igual que a mí! ¡Somos chicos! Además… ¿cómo podría ser posible que llegase a fijarse en mí…? TONTERÍAS… ¡Sácate esas ideas de la mente, Severus! ¡Alexander no puede estar intentando seducirte!".

"Además… debe ser algo más… q-quizá sí, huele… u-un poco como a una mortal combinación entre Amortensia, flores silvestres y… una chica sexualmente excitada…"

"Pero Fenóminulius tiene razón… a veces solo huele a tarta de calabaza…"

"A una deliciosa tarta de calabaza recién horneada… Como para devorársela entera… Después de todo… tiene 'lindos panecillos'… ". Pensó aquella última frase completamente fuera de sí, perdiendo los estribos y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de aquella irresistible silueta femenina que pudo contemplar en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw la mañana anterior. Esas curvas femeninas que por unos momentos habían conseguido hacerle perder la compostura.

Sin percatarse los primeros segundos, el Slytherin ya lucía un color rosado en sus mejillas, se mordía el labio inferior y su saliva se había juntado justo debajo de su lengua. El aroma de Alexander se reprodujo en su mente, al tiempo que extraños deseos en forma de imágenes mentales venían a su cabeza… Intentaba usar la Oclumancia para bloquearlos, sin embargo, no era que alguien intentara entrar en su mente en esta ocasión: era él quien producía aquellas eróticas imágenes en se imaginaba empujando a Alexander contra la cama en aquel mismo momento en que le vio en ropa interior, trepando por la tersa piel de sus muslos, pasando lentamente hacia sus suaves glúteos, y disfrutando de la piel erizada en su espalda… repartiendo besos por toda ella y por las heridas que imaginaba cubría bajo aquellos vendajes. Luego subía a su nuca, respirando profundamente aquel aroma del cuerpo que temblaba bajo el suyo. Sin dejar de besarle, una mano bajaba aquellos boxers azules que había visto antes, dejando al descubierto el desnudo trasero de Alexander. Comenzaba a acariciar y masajearlo, se sentía tan suave… Sin otra réplica de parte de su amigo sino leves gemidos ahogados, procedió a tomarlo por las caderas y levantarlas…  
"S-severus…", musitaba el de los ojos mieles con la voz agitada, evidenciando una excitación que buscaba ser oculta.  
No podía más… decidió deshacerse de su cinturón y desabrochar la cremallera de su pantalón para…

Señor Snape… —una voz femenina, completamente distinta en timbre y color a la de Alexander, le llamaba con severidad.

¿P-profesora McGonagall… ?

¿Se encuentra usted bien? Tiene una severa hemorragia en la nariz…. Y ya hace rato que le veo un tanto ausente… Debería ir a la enfermería… —contestó la mujer con su tono serio con un leve deje de consternación, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que limpiara la constante hemorragia nasal que presentaba, sacándolo por completo de su trance.

Las carcajadas, burlas y risas por lo bajo no se hicieron esperar cuando Severus salió a toda prisa del aula, cubriéndose cuanto podía con su capa, para que nadie viera que su miembro estaba semi-erecto.

Bieeeeeen… eso sí que fue raro… —dijo Xenophilius con leve sonoridad, solo para que Alexander le escuchase.

Sí… entiendo que le guste Lily, pero que el simple hecho de que el haber conversado sobre ella le provoque esa clase de fantasías, es bastante más extremo…

Honestamente, Alle… No creo que haya sido Lily en quien estaba pensando… —el Ravenclaw giró su rostro hacia su mejor amiga, con una tenue y jocosa sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios.

¿A-a qué te refieres?

A nada en particular… —su amigo fingió demencia, lo cual dominaba a la perfección; tarareando la melodía de un aria romántica que, alguna vez, extrapoló que tal vez Alexander le pudiese estar dedicando a Severus en secreto: "Sebben Crudele".

¡No me vengas con esas estupideces, Xeno! —la chica embarró su rostro sobre su libreta, dando la nuca hacia su compañero para evitar que este viera cuan sonrojada estaba ante tal intuición… Xenophilius a veces podría parecer excesivamente despistado, pero en otras ocasiones… parecía tenebrosamente agudo…

"¡Maldición! ¡Y todo esto por culpa del estúpido de Fenóminulius que me hizo tocar a Alex de aquella forma ayer!". El Slytherin tenía la respiración agitada, mas intentaba calmarse admirando el gran paisaje de Hogwarts frente a él. Se recargó en el firme barandal de piedra de los pasillos que daban hacia uno de los jardines e intentó recuperar la cordura.

"¿Por qué? Alexander es un chico… a mí me solía, es decir… me sigue gustando Lily… ¿entonces por qué…?". Entre pesados suspiros el Slytherin jalaba de sus negras cortinas de cabello.

"Debo admitir que es físicamente muy atractivo a su modo particular…", pensó para sí, con honestidad, intentando resolverse.

"¡Pero nada más! ¡No tiene nada más de especial!". Se repetía como un mantra el joven Severus, al tiempo que aquellas imágenes de memorias juntos hablando de encantamientos, pociones, artes oscuras, oclumancia, leggemancia y todo tipo de charla intelectualmente estimulante venían a su cabeza.

"Y… tal vez sea un chico listo…"… admitió, sin que la guerra de imágenes cesara en su cabeza: esta vez, mostrando toda aquella faceta en la que el Ravenclaw mostrara su amplia y blanca sonrisa con ese par de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

"Y… tal vez es simpático… contagiosamente alegre…". Pensó para sí, esta vez dejando escapar un tendido suspiro junto a una leve sonrisa.

"Y… tal vez se preocupa por mí sin mirar nuestras diferencias ideológicas…". Esta vez pasó por su cabeza como discutieron la primera vez que le llamó "mestizo" como algo repulsivo solo para quedar bien frente a Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos; y cuán rápido el Ravenclaw lo perdonó, dando en lugar de reproches consejos sobre manejarse con cuidado con ese tipo de magos.

"Pero es solo eso… es agradable… sin duda alguna…". Un fugitivo suspiro escapó de su boca sin su permiso.

"Pero NO puedo estarme… ¿e-enamorando?... ¡Bah! No puede estarme… "gustando de ese modo"… después de todo ambos somos varones… y no soy un maldito homo… Los chicos de nuestra edad son repulsivos, primitivos, instintivos, viscerales, brabucones, apestosos…".

"Quizá solo sea…. Que ÉL es "diferente"… solo eso… Debió heredar un fuerte encanto de su línea materna… "

"Aunque… de ser una chica, tampoco sería muy femenina que digamos… ". Pensó.

"Eso debe ser… es atractivo y es 'diferente', como chico o como chica… Eso es todo… ¡No hagas tormentas en un vaso de agua, Severus!".

¿S-sev? —la inesperada voz de Alexander a su espalda le sacó de inmediato de aquella burbuja de pensamientos ¿Ya te pararon los pensamientos sucios sobre Lily Evans?¿O te tendremos que llevar a la enfermería por hemorragia nasal severa?

¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, ALEXANDER! ¡NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN LILY!

¿Y entonces….? —la morena preguntó con picardía.

¡EN NADIE! ¡SOLO ME SENTÍ MAL! ¡ES TODO!

Me muero por saber qué clase de cosas le escribirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de escribirle cartas... anónimas… —sugirió la Ravenclaw revelando parte de su "maléfico" plan maestro.

¡Oye! ¡Un momento! ¿De qué demonio estás hablando? —Severus sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, aun con cierto temor de que la hemorragia volviese, para luego mirar con extrañeza a su amigo en busca de una explicación.

¿De qué va a ser, Quejicus? ¡De nuestro reto! —contestó la morena.

Explícate… —el Slytherin miró escéptico a su amigo, alzando una ceja inquisidora.

Esos encantamientos de magia oscura no son los únicos garabatos que inventas y escribes en tus cuadernos, ¿cierto? —una blanca y burlona sonrisa afloró en los labios de Alexander.

¿A-a qué te refieres?

Por las noches de luna llena, esperas a que todos tus colegas se duerman; y comienzas a escribir poesía. Al terminar, doblas las hojas cuidadosamente y las guardas en una pequeña caja con candado bajo tu cama, ¿no es así?

¿C-cómo demonios sabes que….? ¡No es poesía! ¡Son encantamientos!

Sí… y por eso salen mil suspiros mientras un patronus con forma de ciervo hembra vagabundea por la habitación… ¿no?

¿Qué demonios haces tú despierto las noches de luna llena y por qué demonios me espías? —de pronto la vida privada del Slytherin se sintió amenazada, acidificando su timbre.

Son noches divertidas… —se limitó a contestar la morena, con un rastro de vergüenza latente en su mirada fugitiva.

Practica pociones… —explicó Xenophilius llegando a la escena. La campana que anunciaba el término de la clase había hecho presencia unos instantes antes de que el rubio platinado apareciera.

¿Pociones?

S-sí, bueno… es que… las asignaturas teóricas son excesivamente fáciles… creo que Pociones es una disciplina más… práctica. Y no quiero dejarme opacar por cierto Slytherin naturalmente docto en la materia y obsesionado con las artes oscuras.

¿Así que reconoces que soy mejor que tú? Eso sí es una sorpresa… —por fin Severus pudo mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Como sea, Quejicus… Ya aceptaste el reto… Ahora es tiempo de que planeemos los detalles para llevarlo a cabo…

¿Pero la clase siguiente?

McGonagall dijo que nos daría 1 hora libre. Después de tu incidente y el sermón que nos dio cuando comenzaron a burlarse de ti mantuvo a toda la clase callada y concentrada, así que terminamos antes.

¿E-entonces?

Vamos a nuestro punto de reunión… —guiñó la Ravenclaw.

Así, Severus se vió guiado casi a la fuerza por el par de Ravenclaws hacia aquel famoso sauce a las orillas del Gran Lago que el trio verde-azul solía frecuentar.

Y bien… —Severus se desplomó sobre el suelo, recargando la espalda sobre el tronco del gran árbol, mostrando una evidente mueca de disgusto—. ¿Cuál es la genial idea, Floricienta?

Pues… primero que nada, Quejicus… —hizo énfasis en aquel despectivo apodo—. Deberíamos pensar en motes más acordes a nuestro porte… —aseveró Alexander posando como un caballero triunfante.

Explícate…

Esta será una justa batalla de cartas de amor de parte de dos caballeros —señaló a ambos con teatrales ademanes— hacia una hermosa doncella… —concluyó mientras formaba con un encantamiento sobre las hojas secas alfombrando el suelo, la imagen de Lily Evans.

Es decir… —Severus aún se sentía bastante incómodo con la proposición.

Faltan 3 meses para el Gran Baile de Navidad, Sev… ¿dejarás que el idiota de James Potter le proponga a Lily ser su pareja de baile?

Seguramente lo hará… No pongas imágenes tan repugnantes en mi cabeza…

¿Y no piensas hacer nada para impedirlo?

¿Como qué? Además, ni siquiera sé bailar…

Te enseñaré…

Sí… para que nos vuelvan a llamar "homos"…. —bufó el Slytherin.

Será en secreto, además… es aquí donde entran todos esos poemas que le has escrito a Lily durante cada luna llena…

¿A-a qué te refieres?

Se los entregarás….

¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

De forma ANÓNIMA… —aclaró la Ravenclaw.

¿Con un sobrenombre?

Sí, y yo haré lo mismo… —explicó—. Hoy por la noche… Me colaré al dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor y dejaré una nota bajo la puerta, dedicada a Lily Evans… explicándole que tiene un par de grandes y fieles admiradores, que están dispuestos a cualquier cosa por conseguir siquiera una pieza de baile con ella…

¿No es eso aterrador?

No si se dice de la forma correcta… todo está en el lenguaje, mi estimado Severus… —el timbre de Alexander cambió a la pretenciosa habla de caballero del siglo pasado—. Le indicaremos a la doncella que este par de admiradores le dejarán cartas anónimas en el hoyuelo del tronco de uno de los bastos arboles del jardín. Agujero que encantaremos para que solo ella pueda recoger los mensajes.

¿No crees que desconfiará? Es decir… dos tipos que ni siquiera conoce…

Le explicaremos que le conocemos de mucho tiempo atrás… Es una chica linda, popular entre los chicos… No creo que seamos los únicos sosprechosos…

Pero quizá los más persistentes… —interfirió Xenophilius.

¡Para nada! Quejicus se ha comportado como un cobarde desde aquella ocasión en que le llamó "sangre sucia" y no se ha atrevido a mirarla siquiera; y yo, bueno, siempre me ha visto como un buen amigos solamente… No soy tan popular como Sirius con las chicas de nuestra edad, pero tengo mi encanto con las chicas de primeros grados… Así que no creo que sospeche demasiado. Firmaremos el final de nuestras cartas de amor con un pseudónimo por el que no pueda identificarnos. Luego, un día antes del baile, le indicaremos que nos presentaremos formalmente frente a ella para revelarle nuestra identidad y entonces, la doncella escogerá al caballero que más haya llegado a su corazón…

¿Y si ninguno lo logra?

¡Al menos lo habremos intentado! Además, de cualquier forma será bastante molesto para el idiota de Potter; y Lily se sentirá admirada. Es una hermosa flor llena de modestia, no sobraría que recibiera un buen cumplido de vez en cuando…

Cursi… —Severus rodó los ojos hastiado.

Además, mi estimado Severus… Es TU oportunidad para pedirle disculpas….

¿¡QUÉ!?

Sí. Cuando revelemos nuestra identidad, después de haber leído todos esos profundos sentimientos que tienes hacia ella… No creo que no te perdone. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tiene un hermoso corazón.

Idiota… —gruñó el Slytherin, con las mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo de tan solo imaginar a Lily Evans leyendo todas aquellas cartas de amor que había escrito en secreto durante casi todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse…

Y de hecho, Quejicus… Esa es MÍ condición para revelarte mi nombre completo…

¿Cuál?

Que, más que declararte ante Lily, comiences por disculparte y ganarte nuevamente su confianza…

El corazón de Severus comenzó a martillar al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la pelirroja, esa sonrisa que desde hacía bastante tiempo ya no le dedicaba a él…

Tú la amas… ¿no es así?

¡No uses esa palabra!

No seas tan deshonesto con tus emociones, guardarte algo así te puede enfermar el alma…

La amo, sí… muchísimo… Desde siempre… y para toda la vida… —terminó por confesar el Slytherin—. Pero…

¿Pero?

¡Nada! Solo… estoy un poco confundido…

¿Sobre qué?

¡Conflictos personales! ¡No son de tu incumbencia!

Eres imposible, Quijicus…

Alle… —la voz de Xenophilius se escuchó por segunda vez en toda la charla—. No lo había pensado antes. Pero no tengo pareja para el baile…

Ah. Pues va siendo hora de que eches un vistazo a las chicas de la clase, o incluso de grados menores. Te puedo presentar a algunas chicas del coro, si quieres…

En realidad estaba pensando…

¡Qué sorpresa! "Pensando"… —bufó Severus con su usual acidez.

Estaba pensando que, si las cosas no funcionan con Lily… y no consigo una chica para el baile… ¿Serías mi pareja, Alle?

¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron al unísono la Ravenclaw y el Slytherin, ojipláticos ambos parpadeando repetitivamente en sorpresa.

¿Es una broma, verdad, Xeno?

No. Es bastante en serio. Yo tampoco sé bailar. Me sentiría muy incómodo con una chica desconocida. Pero si mi mejor amigo es mi pareja, me sentiría mucho más cómodo…

Ya decía yo que este sujeto necesitaba ayuda profesional… —Severus miró con desdén al rubio platinado.

Xeno… Nos verían muy raro…

Ya nos ven "raro"… ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí no me importa…

Bueno, Alexander… creo que tú ya tienes una pareja asegurada para el baile… —se mofó el Slytherin—. Será mejor que escojas un lindo vestido… —concluyó riendo por lo bajo.

Creo que los vestidos no van con Alle… me agrada tal cual es… —expresó con una apabullante honestidad el Ravenclaw.

Xeno… comienzas a asustarme… —las mejillas de la Ravenclaw comenzaron a tomar un intenso rubor.

¿Sabes, Alle? En ocasiones, cuando pienso en mi futuro y si algún día tendré lo que siempre quise: mi propia editorial y despertar con un par de mujeres en mi cama...

¿DOS? —preguntaron al unísono Severus y Alexander.

Sí. Una que me diga "ya es hora de hora de despertar, cariño" y otra que me diga: "¡Buenos días, papá! ¡Vamos a jugar!"…

La serpiente y águila suspiraron aliviados al escuchar el resto de aquella extraña aspiración.

Siempre pensé que tal vez eras homosexual, Fenóminulius…. De alguna forma, eso me hace pensarte un poco más normal… —dijo Severus.

Bueno, pues en realidad iba hacia ese punto… Sé que las leyes aún no lo permiten… Pero si mi plan de vida no resulta como quería… —una sepulcral pausa se hizo entre el trio de magos—. Alle… ¿te casarías conmigo?

¡XENO! —la Ravenclaw se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, intentando ocultar un rostro completamente rojo.

Homo…

No te pediría "nada de eso". Solo me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con mi mejor amigo, en caso de no encontrar a "la mujer de mi vida"… Aunque cuando me pongo a meditarlo, creo que mi esposa ideal debería tener muchos rasgos de tu personalidad…

Homo… —repitió Severus, con una extraña sensación en el estómago. No era desagrado por las ambiguas preferencias sexuales de "Fenóminulius", sino… más bien… ¿celos?

¿Qué? No debe ser tan raro…

E-está bien, Xeno… lo tendré en cuenta… Si no logro conquistar a Lily, si no me enamoro de alguna otra chica, si tú no conoces al amor de tu vida para tus 30's y si los unicornios invaden las ciudades, me casaré contigo… —terminó por aceptar la Ravenclaw, completamente extrañada del comentario de su amigo. "Las leyes no lo permiten". Xenophilius estaba completamente consciente de que Alexander era una chica. No sería un matrimonio homosexual. Incluso podrían tener a la hija que tanto deseaba su amigo… Pero el modo en que lo dijo sonó tan honestamente inocente, que la Ravenclaw estaba segura de que: primero, eso nunca pasaría; y segundo, de ocurrir, no sería tan malo. O eso creía… Un matrimonio de "solo amigos" era un concepto bastante extraño… pero no demasiado sorprendente viniendo del estrafalario Ravenclaw.

¿¡Cómo puedes aceptar a algo tan ridículo, Alex!? —el Slytherin se levantó de su sitio con suma molestia… molestia de la ni siquiera conocía el motivo… Es decir, si ese par de chiflados se casaran, sería problema solamente suyo… ¿Por qué habría de afectarle?

¡Bah! Pues porque no creo que ocurra, y de ser así, quizá no sea tan malo… he conocido a este chiflado por muchos años, y no me molestaría pasar algunas decenas de décadas más a su lado… —rio juguetonamente, dándole un suave golpe amistoso en el hombro a su compañero de casa.

Y al parecer estás igual de chiflado que él…

Tal vez… ahora, si me disculpan, caballeros… es hora de que me ponga a organizar las palabras adecuadas para exhortar a la doncella a que le dé una oportunidad de cortejarla a este par de caballeros… ¿Qué sobrenombre te gustaría que escribiera en nuestra carta de presentación, Sev?

Severus quedó meditativo por unos momentos, pensando en cual ridícula era aquella idea… Sin embargo, había algo que le impulsaba a pensar que tal vez no estaría tan mal.  
Después de pensarlo unos momentos más, decidió hablar:

"El príncipe mestizo"… —dijo con cierto pudor. Estaba declarando abiertamente que, a pesar de ser un fanático de la pureza de sangre, era un mestizo. Estaba preparado para el comentario ácido que vendría de su amigo.

Vaya que tienes inspiración, Sev… Y respecto al adjetivo de "El príncipe"… creo que es bueno empezar siendo honestos… Y creo que también me debes a detalle esa extraña historia de cómo un mestizo puede encajar con sujetos que lo harían menos en cuanto supiesen su status sanguíneo…

No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

Claro que no. Pero después de que le enviemos todas las cartas a Lily, quiero una explicación larga y tendida sobre ello… Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa a cambio, además de mi nombre completo…

Hecho… —el Slytherin miró con seriedad a su amigo y le tendió la mano…

Hecho, "Príncipe mestizo"… yo seré "El príncipe cuervo"… —dijo la Ravenclaw, aceptando un amistoso apretón de manos que sellaba el pacto acordado—. Ahora, mientras no hay nadie en los dormitorios, debo aprovechar para investigar el cómo dejar la carta… debo comenzar a redactarla, también. Ve preparando las tuyas, Sev. Porque a partir de mañana comenzará nuestro reto…

El sonriente Ravenclaw se fue tarareando una melodía aprendida en el coro, a investigar sobre cómo no ser descubierto al entrar a los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, un nuevo personaje ocuparía el lugar que Alexander dejó en la escena:

¡Xeno! —la voz de un chico pelirrojo que llamaba a la distancia se hizo presente—. Encontré algunos artefactos muggles que seguramente te interesarán. Mi amiga Pandora y yo hemos estado revisando y pensando para qué los usarán… ¿Sería un interesante artículo, no crees?

¡Arthur! ¡Claro!... ¿y… quién es…?

Oh. Lo siento… olvidé presentarlos apropiadamente: Xenophilius, ella es Pandora, pertenece a tu casa, pero es de un grado menor a nosotros.

U-un gusto… Xenophilius Lovegood…. —el rubio platinado le extendió la mano a una hermosa bruja de largos y ondulados cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos turquesa, que parecía tener la extraña costumbre de colocarse la varita detrás de la oreja.

Pandora Fawley… un gusto… —dijo con torpe timidez la joven bruja.

Un distante Slytherin contemplaba la escena con cierta confusión…

¿Sería esta la forma en que la promesa de Alexander hacia Xenophilius no se cumpliera?

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de la "pérdida de tiempo" y se dirigió hacia su habitación, para abrir aquella atesorada caja llena de poemas para la pelirroja de los ojos verdes… Tenía aún media hora libre para la siguiente clase, y tenía algunas cosas que poner en orden, definitivamente…

Mientras tanto, Alexander encontró el dormitorio de Lily y sus compañeras vacío, así que con papel y tinta en mano, procedió a escribir las carta de presentación de aquel reto que duraría 3 meses….

"Para Lily Evans". Rezaba una leyenda con caligrafía impecable sobre un sobre sellado con cera mágica, conteniendo la siguiente carta:

 _"Doncella de los lirios, piel de espuma, cabellos de fuego y profundos bosques primaverales en los iris de vuestra mirada…_

 _Vuestra belleza interna y externa ha sido tan enervante que me he olvidado por completo del nombre del remitente de esta carta… Pero por ahora puede llamarme 'El príncipe cuervo". Y tal vez, un pseudónimo sea lo mejor para dirigirme hacia usted… pues lo que menos desearía es que el firmar con el nombre de pila de este servidor suyo, arrastrara juicios y memorias que ya le son familiares y no me diese la oportunidad de expresarle mis más sinceros sentimientos…._

 _Como anónimo, no conozco el miedo ni el pudor; pudiendo plasmar invenciblemente mis pensamientos sobre usted sin temor a ser reconocido previamente…_

 _Y es que, he de decirle que ya me conoce…  
Que me conoce y que ya es bastante el tiempo que su dulzura tiene mi corazón prendido de usted… sin embargo, jamás me he atrevido a confesarlo._

 _Por curiosidades del destino, he conocido a un honesto caballero que me confesado que ha guardado un amor secreto por usted por mucho más tiempo que yo…_

 _Por lo que esta misiva hacia vuestro encanto, no es solo a nombre mío, doncella de los lirios…_

Mi amigo y yo deseamos, de la forma más atenta ser capaces de confesarle los más profundos sentimientos que hemos mantenido cautivos en el pecho por usted, cada día que engalana nuestros días con su presencia…

 _He de hacerle entonces, una sincera proposición, que espero no le moleste…_

Cada noche, a partir de esta noche, comenzaremos a guardar cartas en un gran árbol en los jardines del lado occidente del castillo, cerca del Gran Lago. Usted lo reconocerá de inmediato, pues este brillará por las noches, y esperamos pueda recoger las cartas en las que intentamos plasmarle nuestros sentimientos…

 _No tiene por qué correspondernos, el simple hecho de que acepte la propuesta de sus humildes servidores será una gran dicha para ambos._

 _He de decirle, que contemplamos no cesar de enviarle misivas hasta un día antes del Gran Baile de Navidad. La noche del 23 de diciembre del año actual, la esperaremos cara a cara junto al árbol donde habremos estado dejando nuestras cartas hacia usted y entonces, conocerá los rostros de este par de caballeros que harían cualquier cosa que usted pidiese para conseguir al menos una sonrisa suya, o de ser posible… una pieza de baile con usted en el evento consecuente….  
Podrá entonces, si así lo desea, responder a nuestras cartas, si no… puede simplemente conservarlas.  
Y si gracias a su gentileza, todo transcurre con normalidad estos 3 meses, le pediremos que escoja a uno de nosotros 2 como pareja de baile… Si es que no se decide antes por otro caballero, claro está._

 _Nuestra humilde invitación está completamente firme y preparada para una respuesta positiva o negativa… Así que no es necesario que su hermoso corazón se consterne por no corresponder a nuestros sentimientos…_

 _Lo único que desearíamos ver en su rostro al momento de revelar nuestra identidad es… por piedad, una de esas enervantes sonrisas suyas que opacan a la belleza de la más blanca flor…_

De aceptar la propuesta, le rogamos deje una misiva en el árbol acordado.

 _Sin más por el momento.  
Se despide, su Príncipe cuervo; y hago una cordial despedida también, a nombre de mi buen amigo, el Príncipe mestizo…_

 _Que tenga dulces sueños, bella doncella de los lirios._

 _Suyos, por siempre."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hogsmeade, Escocia (Mundo Mágico)._

 _Noche del 23 de septiembre de 1976._

El día había transcurrido con suma normalidad para la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts… excepto para algunos alumnos de 5to año: un Slytherin con los nervios a flor de piel a sabiendas de que a partir de esa noche comenzaría a confesarle poco a poco sus sentimientos a una hermosa pelirroja Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw que había quedado anonadado después de conocer a una hermosa e inteligente bruja rubia de un grado menor; y una Ravenclaw que esperaba con ascuas la respuesta a su plan maestro.

La hora de la cena transcurrió con normalidad y llegó entonces la hora de subir a los dormitorios a descansar para el nuevo día de clases. Sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de chicas Gryffindor de 5to año, encontraron justo delante de la puerta de su dormitorio una carta anónima envuelta en un hermoso sobre, con la leyenda "Para Lily Evans", sellada elegantemente con una destellante cera roja con la figura de una flor de lis marcada sobre ella.  
Aquel sobre despedía un intenso aroma a loción masculina a base de maderas finas e iba acompañada de un pequeño obsequio: una trufa de chocolate.

¡Lily! ¡Una carta de amor! —chilló emocionada una de sus compañeras de habitación.

¡No! ¡Puede ser una trampa! Los chicos de nuestra edad son bastante pesados a veces —dijo otra.

O tal vez pueda ser la broma de una chica, después de todo, Lily es preciosa…. Pero algunas de esas chicas Slytherin la miran con envidia y desprecio solo por ser… —"nacida de muggles" iba a decir una tercera compañera, aunque se frenó ante la expresión.

Una "nacida de muggles", no me enfada ese término. Es "sangre sucia" el modo en que no me gusta que me llamen… —Lily se enfrentó cara a cara al extraño sobre, examinándolo con cuidado. Lily Evans era una bruja sumamente inteligente, lo que su compañera había dicho sobre las chicas Slytherin era cierto, y no sería la primera vez que le intentaran jugar alguna broma, pero nunca fueron demasiado duras. De cualquier forma, apuntó con su varita hacia el sobre y lanzó un contrahechizo que funcionaba contra los hechizos de broma más comunes usados por los estudiantes de la escuela… Después de todo, sus mejores amigos eran los Merodeadores, los alborotadores más grandes de la escuela, la pelirroja ya se sabía una amplia lista de bromas que se podrían hacer con un sobre sorpresa.

Después de las pruebas para determinar que era seguro abrir el sobre, las chicas entraron a su dormitorio con suma cautela, revisando que no hubiera alguna chica bromista o cotilla alrededor.

¡Ábrelo, ábrelo, Lily! —dijo con emoción su primera compañera.

¡Shhh! El sobre es para Lily. Solo corroboramos que no tenga nada malo dentro y nada de meter las narices en él… —dijo la más seria, ocultando sus ascuas por conocer el contenido del sobre.

Está bien… —una leve sonrisa de expectación se dibujó sobre los tiernos labios de la pelirroja—. Listas o no, allá voy… —dijo para después abrir el sobre, removiendo cuidadosamente el sello con un cuchillo.

Al abrirlo, aquel agradable aroma a perfume masculino a base de maderas finas se intensificó, casi llenando la habitación, dejando a las chicas enervadas por unos instantes.

— ¿¡Qué dice!? ¿¡Qué dice!? —preguntó la más entusiasta de sus compañeras.

¡Calma! A eso voy… primero… déjenme leer un poco… y entonces les digo las partes que pueda contarles… —dijo la pelirroja un poco más confiada y con un rubor rosado en las mejillas.

Los ojos de la hábil Gryffindor leyeron el contenido de aquella misiva con rapidez, mas quedó ojiplática conforme iba leyendo más y más sobre el amor que este par de chicos decían profesarle. Las palabras eran tan dulces… no creía que alguna chica Slytherin, o cualquier otra tuviese la inspiración para buscar esos halagos para ella…  
Además, si se trataba de dos chicos reales, al pasar aquellos 3 meses, el 23 de diciembre sería capaz de conocer su identidad…  
La idea completa de aquel juego romántico de escribir cartas de amor y guardarlas en un lugar secreto, le pareció simplemente encantadora. Sus mejillas pasaron de un leve color rosado a un rojo vivo, al tiempo que la carta cayó de sus manos para cubrirse el rostro con sumo pudor.

¿¡Qué decía Lily!?

N-nada malo… —Lily comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras abanicaba su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos.

¿Entonces por qué te pones así? —la más seria de las chicas tomó la carta en manos, ya que aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, después de la reacción de Lily sus ganas de saber qué decía aumentaron exponencialmente.

P-puedes leerla en voz alta, para nosotras, si quieres… —dijo la voz de Lily apagada contra una almohada contra la que intentaba ocultar su rostro, llena de vergüenza ante aquellos halagos.

¿Segura? —preguntó su compañera.

S-sí… adelante… solo no… demasiado alto. Solo para que nosotras 4 escuchemos…

Está bien… —accedió la chica, tan llena de curiosidad como sus otras compañeras, y tras carraspear un poco, procedió a leer:

" _Doncella de los lirios, piel de espuma, cabellos de fuego y profundos bosques primaverales en los iris de vuestra mirada…_

 _Vuestra belleza interna y externa ha sido tan enervante que me he olvidado por completo del nombre del remitente de esta carta… Pero por ahora puede llamarme 'El príncipe cuervo". Y tal vez, un pseudónimo sea lo mejor para dirigirme hacia usted… pues lo que menos desearía es que el firmar con el nombre de pila de este servidor vuestra, arrastrara juicios y memorias que ya le son familiares y no me diese la oportunidad de expresarle mis más sinceros sentimientos…._

 _Como anónimo, no conozco el miedo ni el pudor; pudiendo plasmar invenciblemente mis pensamientos sobre usted sin temor a ser reconocido previamente…_

 _Y es que, he de decirle que ya me conoce…  
Que me conoce y que ya es bastante el tiempo que vuestra dulzura tiene mi corazón prendido de usted… sin embargo, jamás me he atrevido a confesarlo._

 _Por curiosidades del destino, he conocido a un honesto caballero que me confesado que ha guardado un amor secreto por usted por mucho más tiempo que yo…_

 _Por lo que esta misiva hacia vuestro encanto, no es solo a nombre mío, doncella de los lirios…_

Mi amigo y yo deseamos, de la forma más atenta ser capaces de confesarle los más profundos sentimientos que hemos mantenido cautivos en el pecho por usted, cada día que engalana nuestros días con su presencia…

 _He de hacerle entonces, una sincera proposición, que espero no le moleste…_

Cada noche, a partir de esta, comenzaremos a guardar cartas en un gran árbol en los jardines del lado occidente del castillo, cerca del Gran Lago; a la vista de la ventana de su dormitorito. Usted lo reconocerá de inmediato, pues este brillará por las noches, y esperamos pueda recoger las cartas en las que intentamos plasmarle nuestros sentimientos…

 _No tiene por qué correspondernos, el simple hecho de que acepte la propuesta de sus humildes servidores será una gran dicha para ambos._

 _He de decirle, que contemplamos no cesar de enviarle misivas hasta un día antes del Gran Baile de Navidad. La noche del 23 de diciembre del año actual, la esperaremos cara a cara junto al árbol donde habremos estado dejando nuestras cartas hacia usted y entonces, conocerá los rostros de este par de caballeros que harían cualquier cosa que usted pidiese para conseguir al menos una sonrisa suya, o de ser posible… una pieza de baile con usted en el evento consecuente….  
Podrá entonces, si así lo desea, responder a nuestras cartas, si no… puede simplemente conservarlas.  
Y si gracias a vuestra gentileza, todo transcurre con normalidad estos 3 meses, le pediremos que escoja a uno de nosotros 2 como pareja de baile… Si es que no se decide antes por otro caballero, claro está._

 _Nuestra humilde invitación está completamente firme y preparada para una respuesta positiva o negativa… Así que no es necesario que vuestro hermoso corazón se consterne por no corresponder a nuestros sentimientos…_

 _Lo único que desearíamos ver en vuestro rostro al momento de revelar nuestra identidad es… por piedad, una de esas enervantes sonrisas vuestrayas que opacan a la belleza de la más blanca flor…_

De aceptar la propuesta, le rogamos deje una misiva en el árbol acordado.

 _Sin más por el momento.  
Se despide, vuestro Príncipe cuervo; y hago una cordial despedida también, a nombre de mi buen amigo, el Príncipe mestizo…_

 _Que tenga dulces sueños, bella doncella de los lirios._

 _Posesión vuestra, por siempre:_

 _El Príncipe Cuervo & El Príncipe Mestizo"._

¡SÍ ES UNA CARTA DE AMOR! ¡Y DOBLE! ¡LILY! —las compañeras de habitación de la pelirroja dieron toda clase de chillidos de emoción ante una historia tan emotiva.

¡DOS CHICOS, LILY! ¡DOS CHICOS ENAMORADOS DE TI! ¡UNO DICE QUE DESDE HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO!

¿¡CREES SABER QUIENES SON!?

La pelirroja aún estaba anonadada, con la mirada perdida en aquella carta.  
Posó entonces su vista en la trufa de chocolate envuelta en un papel metálico dorado que venía adjunta a la carta. La Gryffindor desenvolvió aquella golosina y comenzó a olerla, intentando identificar si había rastros de pociones como la Amortentia, pero esta, a diferencia de la tarta, no olía a nada extremadamente agradable en particular, solo chocolate y almendras.

¡NO! ¡Lily! Si e estos chicos dicen estar tan enamorados de ti no dudo que hayan puesto Amortentia en esa trufa… —una de sus compañeras de habitación detuvo a Lily justo cuando esta iba a llevarse la trufa a la boca.

En realidad… creo que ya tengo a uno de los "sospechosos" remitentes de esta carta, pero no creo que haya sido capaz de poner Amortentia en esta trufa. Soy buena en pociones y he olido la Amortentia antes, por lo que sé qué aromas me recuerdan… Y aquí no hay nada… —declaró la Gryffindor—. En cambio, sí reconozco de donde pudo haber provenido esta trufa y ese elegante empaque dorado…

¿¡De dónde!? ¿¡Quién es!? —preguntaron al unísono sus compañeras.

Estoy sospechando que "El Príncipe Mestizo" es nada más y nada menos que…

¿¡Que quién!?

Alexander Dumbledore…

¿¡Cómo!? ¿El hijo del director?

Bah… qué desilusión… y yo que pensé que habría sido alguno de tus amigos… quizá James que siempre ha coqueteado contigo, o Remus Lupin, que parece tan tímido y le gusta tanto el chocolate…

La verdad, también me desilusiona pensar en ello. Pero definitivamente no creo que haya sido obra de Los Merodeadores… —explicó Lily—. Si bien el único capaz de escribir algo tan formal y bonito podría ser Remus, no creo que esté enamorado de mí…

¿Y entonces cómo estás tan segura de que Remus no haya sido el "otro Príncipe"?

Bueno pues porque… —para sus interiores, Lily pensaba que "El Príncipe Cuervo" no sería un apodo que Remus adoptaría. Si buscaba algo más cercano a él, podría ser algo relacionado a su licantropía, como "El Príncipe de la Luna llena" o algo por el estilo—. En el hipotético caso de que fuese Remus, no creo que James haya aprobado su decisión… y definitivamente, por muy carismático que sea James, no creo que haya accedido a un trato como este… es demasiado… romántico para su estilo…

¿Y por qué sospechas del hijo del director? Tiene un harem de chicas babeando por él desde el 1er hasta el 4to grado… especialmente las chicas del coro de Fliwick…

Pero él nunca ha hecho propuesta amorosa a ninguna… por eso esas chiquillas siguen prendidas de él… además —agregó—, hemos sido buenos amigos y tenemos gustos muy similares, tal vez la razón de su anonimato sea precisamente su rivalidad con James y sus amigos… —dijo la bruja, meditativa—. Además, esas trufas, las he visto como entremés de obsequio en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore… ¿quién más podría tener un fácil acceso a esas sino su hijo? Y para terminar mis sospechas… se rumora mucho sobre que Alexander es un mago mestizo… Los Slytherin rumoran que es un chico mitad mago, mitad Veela, otros se atreven a decir que es un chico ¾ de mago y ¼ de ninfa...Por eso pienso que él podría ser "El Príncipe Mestizo". Ese encantamiento del aroma desprendiéndose de la carta, me parece un sello muy particular de él… siempre huele delicioso…

¿Y entonces… quién podría ser "El Príncipe Cuervo"? Es un nombre muy tenebroso, a mi parecer…

Lo sé… —la pelirroja agachó la mirada, con el corazón comenzándole a latir rápidamente. La palabra "cuervo" y la apariencia de estos animales le atraía a la mente solo una persona que antes había sido el chico más caballeroso del mundo con ella, hasta cierto lamentable día… Además, ese léxico caballeroso, cual si viniese de otra época, sin duda le recordaba a la formalidad de… Severus Snape… ¿De verdad podría ser él?

¿Qué piensas?

N-nada… buscaba un segundo "sospechoso"…

¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

S-se-… —la chica tenía el habla entrecortada, le costaba a sí misma asimilar la idea de que hubiese la posibilidad de que Severus aún le estimara.

¿Quién?

S-sev…erus…

¿Eh?

S-severus Snape… —terminó por contestar la chica.

¿¡Quejicus Snape!? ¿¡En serio!?

N-no lo llamen así… —la chica se mordía el labio con vergüenza.

¿Qué no lo llamemos así? Lily, te recuerdo que ese Sllytherin bicho raro te llamo…

¡"Sangre sucia"! ¡Lo sé! —estalló la chica con un par de lágrimas formadas en sus ojos—. Pero lo hizo solo por la presión que ejercieron James y Sirius sobre él con esa broma tan pesada y el hecho de que Malfoy y sus secuaces estaban presentes en la escena… —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, intentando guardar su tristeza para sí—. Jamás me pidió disculpas, en lugar de ello, me comenzó a rehuir desde entonces… Y yo por su puesto, hice lo mismo… Pero antes de ese incidente, solíamos ser excelentes amigos… yo… le conozco desde que teníamos 9 años… y era caballero como el que más… —declaró la chica—. Además… el "Príncipe Cuervo" menciona haber conocido a alguien enamorado de mí… ¿han visto cómo Alexander y Severus se han hecho amigos, a pesar de que se rumora que Alexander es mestizo y no parece importarle a Severus sobre el qué dirán Malfoy y sus secuases sobre él?

Entonces… ¿crees que "El Príncipe Mestizo" es ese chico de nuestra estatura, pero con esa irresistible cara de bebé, hijo adoptivo del director? ¿Y que "El Príncipe Cuervo" es ese bichito raro obsesionado con las artes oscuras de piel pálida y nariz aguileña? De ser así, Lily; creo que yo definitivamente ya tendría a mi elección para el baile de Navidad desde el principio… —expresó una chica con desdén hacia Severus.

¿O me vas a decir que le darás una oportunidad después de cómo te insultó frente a esos Slytherin de 7mo grado?

Tal vez….

¿TAL VEZ!? ¿¡HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO, LILY EVANS!?

Severus y yo solíamos ser casi como hermanos… ustedes no saben cuánto me dolió cuanto me insultó de aquella forma ni cuánto ha dolido nuestra separación durante todos estos años… Si él, probablemente, convencido por Alexander, ha tomado las agallas para remendarse, no se lo negaré….

¿Dejarías a James por Severus? —preguntó consternada una de sus compañeras—. Es decir, rechazar la casi segura invitación para el baile de Navidad que te hará James, por una de Alexander, es más o menos comprensible… no es muy alto, pero tiene un rostro tan tierno como para comérselo a besos… Pero… ¿Queji…? Digo, ¿Severus? ¿Qué encuentras en él que pueda ser de tu agrado?

Muchas cosas que no les he contado, chicas… —contestó la pelirroja con la mirada perdida.

¿Estás enamorada de… Q-que-ji-cus….?

N-no… —sacudió la cabeza la joven bruja intentando aclarar sus ideas—. Pero ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida, hasta hace algunos meses…. Si él está arrepentido, o más bien…. —tartamudeó un poco lo siguiente—. "E-enamorado" de mí… creo que le daría la oportunidad, al menos de hacer las pases conmigo… U-ustedes no saben cuánto ha pesado la amistad de Severus durante todos estos años… Me duele muchísimo saber que estemos en gremios tan separados solo por una estupidez de la rivalidad de nuestras amistades… —la pelirroja por fin dejó caer aquellas lágrimas cautivas y comenzó a sollozar, cubriéndose con la almohada nuevamente.

T-tranquila, Lily… —por fin sus compañeras comprendieron que se trataba de un tema sensible—. Mejor, corroboremos que toda esa historia de las cartas es cierta… Según la ubicación que "El Príncipe Cuervo" da, aquel árbol debería verse desde nuestro ventanal… ¡Vayamos a echar un vistazo, Lily!

La Gryffindor, secándose los gruesos lagrimones, obedeció a sus amigas, acercándose a un gran ventanal en la habitación que compartían…

Efectivamente… podía verse un brillante roble a unos 10 metros del Gran Lago de Hogwarts brillar en un destellante color dorado…

Las chicas entonces, descartaron toda teoría de que aquella carta fuese una broma: ninguna de las chicas que conocían envidiaban a Lily poseía la suficiente inteligencia ni habilidad para un encantamiento de esa magnitud. Eran cartas de amor verdaderas de un par de jóvenes magos con grandes habilidades en encantamientos, dándole así, crédito a las sospechas de Lily Evans.

¿Qué esperas, Lily? ¡Ve a decirles que aceptas! —dijo emocionada una de las chicas.

¿Estás loca? Filch podría encontrarla y castigarla….

No se preocupen, chicas, James perdió una apuesta conmigo, donde ha perdido su capa de invisibilidad justo por poco más de 3 meses… podré ir allá….

¿¡Estás segura, Lily!?

Completamente…. —dijo la Gryffindor con una suave sonrisa en los labios, mientras sacaba una libreta, una pluma y un tintero para escribir su respuesta.

¿Qué les dirás?

Bueno… chicas… eso…. Sí es un secreto… —guiñó a pelirroja después de haberse puesto la capa de invisibilidad encima.

La joven bruja Gryffindor se dirigió cuanto antes hacia aquel brillante roble, recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts con suma cautela. Sus suaves pasos eran fácilmente imperceptibles para Filwich, así que no había preocupación alguna en su cabeza… solo enttegar una carta en aquel árbol con las siguientes palabras:

"Estimados Príncipe Cuervo y Príncipe Mestizo:

Sus palabras ciertamente me han halagado, a un grado, que no puedo sino creer en su honestidad y aceptar su propuesta.

Debo decir, que el anonimato me parece una oferta nada desdeñable: a veces, se conoce a las personas mejor cuando se les desconoce primero…  
Por lo cual, no sientan temor de que me sienta ofendida por vuestros halagos. Los recibiré con gusto. Y de ser absolutamente reales acerca de los sentimientos que dicen sentir por mi persona, no encuentro ningún problema con que alguno de vosotros me acompañe como pareja al Baile de Navidad…

Esperaré con ansias vuestras diarias misivas hacia mi persona.  
De conocerme tan bien como para jurar estar enamorados de esta joven, sabrán que no rechazaría tan humilde y bien propuesta ofrenda…

Afectuosos saludos hacia este par de valientes caballeros:

Lily Evans: su tan aclamada "dama de los lirios"."

Fue la respuesta que dejó la hermosa pelirroja en aquel roble acordado para la entrega y recepción de cartas.

Desde otros sitios, casi opuestos a la Torre de Gryffndor, un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin contemplaron el depósito anónimo de la respuesta de la "doncella de los lirios hacia su propuesta".

"¡Sev! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que recoger la respuesta de Lily antes del alba!" —apareció la caligrafía perfecta e inconfundible de la Ravenclaw sobre la libreta de notas que Severus mantenía abierta a media noche para la comunicación entre ambos.

"¿Dónde demonios nos vemos? ¡Yo no tengo una maldita capa de invisibilidad! —contestó el Slytherin.

Pero me tienes a mí…. —contestó escuetamente la Ravenclaw—. Hasta parece que no me conoces… Estaré al frente de la puerta de tu dormitorio en 15 minutos… está atento…

Tal cual prometió la Ravenclaw, Severus bajó de su cama 14 minutos después y al sonar el último tenue sonido de las manecillas del reloj cambiando de posición, podía oler el inconfundible aroma de Alexander tras de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Para su sorpresa, después de abrir la puerta con cautela, no había figura humana visible.

Aquí, Sev… —se escuchó el murmullo de una extraña sombra oscura que cambiaba de colores cual tornasol cuanto paso daba hasta llegar a él.

Los poderes de tu madre… —dijo el Slytheirn al encontrarse frente aquella invisible figura que solo podía reconocer por su olor.

Ni más ni menos… —reconoció la Ravenclaw—. ¿Tienes lista tu carta, Sev?

Desde hace horas…

Bien, ahora, toma mi mano… —ordenó la Ravenclaw para desaparecer ambos imitando los colores y la luminosidad que les rodeaba.

Podrías usar estos poderes para cosas asquerosamente ventajosas, ¿sabes? —murmuró Severus, quien podía ver el aura de su amigo aún bajo el encantamiento de invisibilidad que Alexander había heredado como hija de una Reina ninfa de luz.

Pero no suelo hacerlo… solo cuando escribes poesía…

¿¡Qué!?

Que vamos hacia aquel roble, no tenemos mucho tiempo… debemos entregar nuestras cartas antes de que "nuestra doncella de los lirios" se percate de cualquier irregularidad.

Así, el par de jóvenes magos bajaron hacia el árbol acordado, depositando anónimamente las cartas de amor que habían prometido.  
Una joven Gryffindor contemplaba desde un gran ventanal las alteraciones de luz sobre aquel roble dentro del que había depositado su respuesta.

Es hora de volver…. —dijo Alexander

Pero ni siquiera hemos leído si Lily ha aceptado o no…

¡Estoy seguro de que aceptó!

¿Qué clase de cursilerías le escribiste, Alex?

Te lo diré mañana, Quejicus: Yo escribí la carta inicial, yo leo primero su respuesta…

¡Eres un…!

Lo que sea y cuanto quieras… nos vemos mañana, Sev; un poco más temprano de que suene la campana para la hora de la clase de encantamientos… ¿hecho?

Hecho…. —aceptó sin otra alternativa el Slytherin.

Ahora es hora de descansar… mañana te mostraré si debemos dar brincos de felicidad o si nuestro plan falló…

TU plan…

Bien… "MI plan…".

La Ravenclaw escoltó al joven Slytherin hasta su dormitorio, diciendo una despedida antes de dejarlo a salvo de Filwich:

Descansa, mi estimado "Príncipe Mestizo"….

Descansa, mi estimado "Príncipe Cuervo"…

Las manos de ambos jóvenes magos parecían no querer separarse, sin embargo, Severus fue el primero en deshacer el contacto, entrando a su habitación y soñando aquella noche con ambiguos sueños amorosos sobre un par de doncellas…

Mientras que la Ravenclaw, al llegar al su dormitorio, pasó tal vez cerca de 1 hora mirando las estrellas y el cuarto creciente de la Luna con una enamorada sonrisa y un fugitivo suspiro.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquel paraje era el más hermoso que había contemplado en toda su vida: verdes prados rodeados de un vasto bosque primaveral, con todas sus criaturas ensamblando una auténtica sinfonía que llenaba los sentidos de dulzura: el canto de las aves, las mariposas de mil colores volando por sobre las flores silvestres; y en medio de tanta belleza: una hermosa y pacífica laguna de aguas cristalinas y algunas cascadas de pequeña altura.  
Sin embargo, lo que enervó los sentidos de Severus fue cuando la suave brisa del bosque atrajo hacia su nariz un exquisito aroma cuya dirección podía seguir fácilmente.

Girando hacia una de aquellas pequeñas caídas de agua, se encontraban un par de hermosas jóvenes completamente desnudas, jugueteando entre el agua: una tenía la piel blanca y delicada como la nieve, con finas facciones enmarcadas por un par de largas y tersas cortinas de cabello pelirrojo; su cuerpo era esbelto y su desarrollo como mujer no denotaba más de 15 años. La otra, en cambio poseía una piel de un moreno natural, pero de alguna forma destellante, como los campos de trigo en un dorado atardecer; su cabello también era largo, ondulado y llegaba a sus caderas; su figura también era esbelta, pero de no ser por su baja estatura y la inocencia que proyectaba su cara, podría sospecharse que tenía el desarrollo de una mujer completa, con caderas que parecían anchas en comparación a su pequeña cintura y voluminosos pechos que saltaban de forma natural al andar y entre los jugueteos en el agua.

Severus se había quedado estupefacto ante tal belleza y tras una brisa campirana, pareciera que su aroma había sido arrastrado hacia las jóvenes que se bañaban en aquella laguna; pues inmediatamente voltearon hacia donde el joven Slyherin se encontraba. Severus entró en pánico: tenía que correr; sin embargo, su sorpresa más grande fue ver al par de hermosas jóvenes reír al verlo y acercarse hacia él con una elegante forma de nadar y una blanca sonrisa puesta en los labios.

¡Sev! —llamó la dulce voz de la pelirroja, entusiasmada de verlo. Al ver de cerca aquel rostro, Severus sintió un fuerte mareo, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse: Aquellas inconfundibles ojos verdes como brillantes joyas, no podían ser nada más y nada menos que de Lily Evans. Tal vez por la confianza que la chica parecía darle, se atrevió a dar una segunda vista a la mitad descubierta fuera del agua de la hermosa Gryffindor: sus pequeños, mas firmes pechos coronados por un par de pequeños botones rosados. Algunos lunares por aquí y por allá, decorando la hermosa piel blanca de apariencia tersa.

¿Por qué no vienes a nadar con nosotras? —sugirió la segunda chica. ¿De quién se trataba? Al mirarla Severus sintió un aire familiar en las hermosas facciones de su rostro, sin embargo; no parecía ninguna chica que hubiese conocido antes. El eco de aquella femenina voz semi-grave resonó en su cabeza, trayéndole a la mente la imagen del dueño de la única voz que podía comparársele: Alexander Dumbledore…

¿¡PERO QUÉ!? E-es decir, Alexander era un chico, eso estaba más que claro. Sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba aquella voz ser emitida desde la boca de un cuerpo femenino, se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no desencajaba para nada de la apariencia de una mujer. Ahora entendía bien por qué Filwick había puesto a Alexander entre las voces de las chicas en el Coro de Hogwarts…

Tras salir de aquel pequeño trance y sin dar respuesta alguna aún, el joven mago se tomó su tiempo en analizar cada pedazo de piel descubierta de aquella extraña chica de la piel dorada.  
Comenzó con esas frondosas cortinas de cabellos largos y ondulados de apariencia tersa que se movían dócilmente al compás del viento, bajó a su rostro: identificando inmediatamente que aquellos penetrantes ojos del color de la miel no podían ser otros que los de su amigo Alexander. Al mirar los finos rasgos de su rostro y aquellas finas pecas -poco notorias, dados el tono de su piel-, que adornaban parte de su nariz y mejillas, las cuales también eran un rasgo distintivo había quedado en shock…

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Pensó en pellizcarse, para corroborar que aquel escenario y acontecimientos no se trataban más que de un invento de su imaginación onírica, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo…  
"Oh, por Merlín…".

El Slytherin cometió el error de bajar su mirada hacia los voluminosos pechos de aquella misteriosa chica, lo cual lo distrajo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Bueno… si no quiere, no tenemos que forzarlo, Alex… —dijo la pelirroja.

"Alex…". Aquel nombre hizo eco en la cabeza de Severus como mil voces. Hasta en aquella fantasía, sueño erótico, o lo que fuera, esa misteriosa chica que antes había visto en los sueños recurrentes que había estado teniendo la última semana–solo que en sueños anteriores solía estar vestida- tenía el mismo nombre de su amigo. ¿Sería esto acaso una extraña proyección de sus más sucios deseos? ¿El que Alexander Dumbledore fuese una chica dentro de sus sueños?

El Slytherin continuó inspeccionando el cuerpo descubierto de cintura hacia arriba de la morena: todo coincidía. El aspecto de su piel, algunas tenues pecas, su rostro, sus pobladas mas excelentemente perfiladas cejas, sus gruesas y largas pestañas negras, esos incomparables ojos mieles… No podían pertenecer sino a Alexander…

¡Quejicus! ¡No seas aburrido! ¡Ven con nosotras! —la morena hizo un mohín con los labios al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos en señal de molestia. Grave error: ahora los exuberantes pechos de aquella misteriosa chica homónima de su mejor amigo habían quedado sobreexpuestos y juntos al momento en que sus brazos se cruzaron bajo ellos, mostrando la natural maleabilidad de aquel atractivo y haciendo que sus pezones color mauve cálido con tenues tonos rosáceos aparentaran estar siéndole ofrecidos al joven mago. Un millón de pensamientos lascivos vinieron a la cabeza de Severus: podría tirarse a aquella laguna con todo y ropa con tal de acariciar el cuerpo de la misteriosa bruja morena, sin detener sus frenéticas ganas de devorar aquella dorada piel a besos, de juguetear con sus zonas erógenas, incluyendo aquel par de notorios pechos, quienes eran los protagonistas de las eróticas fantasías que le vinieron a la mente. Masajear, apretar, morder…

Pronto las mejillas del Slytherin estaban tan rojas como un tomate, afortunadamente, esta vez no había sufrido ningún tipo de hemorragia nasal.

Creo que se siente mal… deberíamos ayudarlo… —dijo la inocente y dulce voz de Lily Evans, quien fue la primera en sacar su cuerpo, completamente desnudo del agua.

Severus no pudo más: se tiró al césped de espaldas, con la respiración agitada y el corazón martilleándole el pecho—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Sev? —preguntó la joven Gryffindor, ofreciéndole a su compañero una vista inolvidable. Sentía como si estuviese frente a la mismísima diosa Afrodita, a pesar los tiernos y no muy exuberantes dotes de la pelirroja. Pero para él era el paraíso: contemplar a su amor platónico de años completamente desnuda y preocupada por él.

Pronto, la chica se sentó junto a él comenzándole a acariciarle los cabellos mientras tarareaba alguna melodía que por algún motivo lograba recordar: cuando eran niños, cuando jugaban cerca de aquel lago tras del barrio donde vivían en el mundo muggle y se tiraban en el césped; Lily siempre comenzaba a tararear alguna melodía mientras se tomaban de la mano buscando formas en las nubes del cielo con la ilusión propia de un par de niños.

No lo creo, Lily…. ¿Por qué no lo desvistes y lo traes acá por la fuerza? ¡Esa es la única forma en la que ese Quejicus entiende las cosas! —.Aseveró la morena, saliéndose del agua y comenzando a trazar seductores círculos por encima del pecho aún vestido del joven mago. 

Bueno… eso no es tan mala idea… —rio la inocente pelirroja por lo bajo.

Severus quedó estupefacto en cuando sintió dos pares de manos femeninas por aquí y por allá desvistiéndolo: comenzando por su capa, luego su chaleco, su camisa, sus pantalones… y finalmente su ropa interior. El joven mago se sintió por primera vez completamente indefenso ante la mirada de dos hermosas jóvenes que a su parecer, lucían como reencarnaciones de diosas de la mitología griega muggle.

¡Uy! ¡Creo que hace calor por aquí! —dijo Alexander al mirar cierto detalle sobresaliente cuando las chicas removieron la ropa interior del mago—. Quizá lo que necesitas es refrescarte, ¿no lo crees así, también Lily? —dijo la misteriosa bruja mirando a la pelirroja de forma condescendiente. El Slytherin no supo en qué momento, pero ambas chicas lo habían tomado por los brazos y empujado al lago; afortunadamente para su orgullo, ambas entraron con él y se posaron cada uno a un costado suyo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo tan divertidos así, ¿no, Sev? —dijo la pelirroja con su dulce timbre de voz, recargándose en un hombro del joven mago.

Siempre he querido estar más cerca de ti, Severus… pero si solo puedo ser tu "amigo", con eso me bastará… —escuchó el Slytherin en su otro costado, mientras la morena se recostaba sobre él al igual que su amiga. Y de pronto una pequeña risilla salió de su boca—. ¿Sabes? Aquella vez que el imbécil de Potter te jugó aquella broma tan pesada, Xeno y yo solo escuchamos a la distancia "¿Quién quiere ver los calzoncillos de Quejicus?"; y por algún extraño motivo, tal vez que el subconsciente me hubo traicionado, dije "¡Yo!". Luego comprendí que se trataba una broma del estúpido de Potter y fue cuando te defendí.

Hablando de esa ocasión… —la pelirroja tomó la palabra esta vez—. Sev… ¿De verdad no sentías lo que me dijiste en esa ocasión cuando te defendí, verdad?

Lily… —el Slytherin apegó hacia él a la pelirroja con el brazo que estaba más cercano a ella y la recargó contra su pecho—. ¿Escuchas eso? —Dijo refiriéndose al latido de su corazón—. Es lo que siento por ti, Lily… Siempre te he amado… siempre… —dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente, ya que, aunque la escena en la que estaba inmerso parecía un producto de sus fantasías, aún no se atrevía a tocar los labios de la inocente Gryffindor.

¿No hay abrazo para mí? —la morena esperó un tiempo prudente antes de formular su pregunta, dejando que su par de amigos tuviesen su momento.

¿A-alex? —preguntó el Slytherin confundido. Si bien ya había denotaba todas las pruebas físicas de que se trataba de alguna especie de versión femenina de su mejor amigo, aún no se acostumbraba a esta forma.

La misma… —contestó la morena, al tiempo que se sintió apegada con fuerza hacia el pecho, en el otro costado de Severus, teniendo a ambas chicas abrazadas… ¿Era esto el paraíso?

Te amamos, Sev… —dijeron el par de chicas al unísono, al tiempo que levantaban un poco el rostro para brindarle un beso en la comisura de los labios al joven mago, cada una, acaparando la parte "del terrirorio" que tenían disponible.

Y yo a ustedes… Lily… Alex…

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hogsmeade, Escocia (Mundo Mágico)._

 _24 de septiembre de 1976._

¿Sev?

Debe estar soñando, mira esa sonrisa en su rostro.

¡SEV!

Alle, ya vamos tarde a clase. Por un día que Severus rompa su récord de puntualidad no afectará. Vámonos.

¡SEVERUS SNAPE, DESPIERTA! —El joven mago de Slytherin despertó justo a tiempo, con reflejos felinos antes de que su mejor amigo estuviera a punto de darle tremendo golpe con su escoba.

¿¡Qué te pasa maldito demente!? —el Slytherin estaba sudando frío, con los ojos completamente abiertos y una tremenda taquicardia al ver el palo de la escoba de su amigo a un par de centímetros de su frente.

¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!? —la joven Ravenclaw se puso las manos en la cintura en una postura amenazante—. Xeno y yo íbamos hacia el aula de pociones, TUCLASE FAVORITA… —recalcó estas últimas palabras la Ravenclaw—. Y antes de entrar, escuchamos cómo Slughorn se quejó sobre que "Era una lástima que no estuvieras presente". —declaró Alexander con teatralidad.

¿Y eso cómo explica que estén invadiendo los dormitorios de Slytherin? —preguntó Severus con acidez, cruzado de brazos.

¡Bah! Yo conozco este castillo mejor que la palma de mi mano… Aquí me crie… ¿sabías? —aseveró la morena—. Conozco cada pasillo secreto o expuesto de este lugar—. ¿No es así, Xeno?

Sí. Eso lo puedo corroborar… cuando recién conocí a Alle, fue la noche de la cena de Bienvenida a Hogwarts. Aún ni siquiera empezaba la selección de casas, pero, por algún motivo me distraje y terminé perdido por el castillo, hasta que escuché los sollozos de un niño cerca de la torre Ravenclaw… Entonces encontré a Alle en su antiguo dormitorio, donde me dijo que lloraba porque…

¡Suficiente de historias, Xeno! —frenó la morena a su compañero de casa—. El caso es que tienes que levantarte, Quejicus… ¡Anda! ¡Anda! —ordenó la Ravenclaw, descubriendo sin permiso alguno al Slytherin, revelando que había dormido en ropa interior… Y que… había cierta "humedad" en cierta zona de los grisáceos boxers de Severus.

Allí tienes tu respuesta, Alle… Si te preguntabas por qué se la pasaba repitiendo tu nombre y el de Lily Evans… —Xenophilius iba a continuar su frase cuando recibió un bien propinado golpe en la boca del estómago de parte de su mejor amiga.

Así que estuviste soñando sucio… ¿eh? —una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de la Ravenclaw—. ¡PUES ANDA Y VÍSTETE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡LLEGAREMOS MÁS TARDE DE LO NORMAL POR TU CULPA!

¿¡Por mi culpa!? ¡Yo no les pedí que vinieran como maníacos a infiltrarse a mi dormitorio!

¿Disculpa? Las palabras correcta son: "Gracias, para eso son los amigos". —dijo la Ravenclaw indignada—. ¿Qué hora es Xeno?

Son las… —antes de que el rubio platinado pudiese hablar la chica miró en su propio reloj, ya que el que estaba en la muñeca de Xenophilius era uno dibujado que siempre apuntaba a las 12.

¡ES HORA DE IRNOS, MALDITA SEA! —La Ravenclaw volcó el cajón de ropa de su amigo Slytherin y le lanzó las prendas del uniforme de forma aleatoria, algunas estampándose en su cara—. ¡VÍSTETE! ¡VÍSTETE!

Sabes, Alexander… A algunos nos gusta la PRIVACIDAD.

¡Me importa un carajo tu privacidad! ¡Tú me viste semi-desnudo el otro día y hasta hiciste un par de cosas más! —la morena rodó los ojos y acto seguido, tomó tu varita hecha de madera de rosal, recubierta de oro la cual tenía la forma de una flauta y comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía gaélica al tiempo que las ropas, literalmente: encantadas, buscaban desesperadamente colocarse sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin, forzándolo a ponerse de pie, al tiempo que cada prenda se colocaba en su lugar de forma adecuada, dejándole completamente vestido.

El trio verde-azul voló a toda velocidad hacia el aula de pociones, montados sobre la escoba de Alexander, quien volaba como un verdadero demente…

¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Nos vas a matar! —exclamó Severus.

Pues, loco… algo, sí… pero no te voy a matar. He hecho esto sola desde pequeña… pequeño… —las palabras se atoraron en la lengua de la Ravenclaw, corrigiéndose casi ipso facto—. Y Xeno también está acostumbrado a esta velocidad… ¡No seas llorón, Quejicus!

Después de la larga trayectoria acompañada de peligros mortales a tal velocidad que Severus jamás logró imaginar, llegaron sanos y salvos al aula de pociones. Quizá solo un poco despeinados, pero el cabello lacio de Xenophilius no tendía a enredarse, el cabello de Alexander era demasiado corto como para despeinarse demasiado, con lo que una simple sacudida de cabeza arreglaba los ondulados cabellos negros, era Severus quien se retrasó un poco, acomodando sus negras cortinas de cabello.

Por cierto, lindo trasero… y se nota que "la varita escoge al mago" —dijo Alexander con un guiño jocoso y un deje de burla… ¿o tal vez halago? Dejando desconcertado al Slytherin unos instantes más, antes de entrar al aula.

¡Señor Dumbledore Junior! ¡Señor Snape! ¡Señor Lovegood! —habló Slughorn, en claro orden de preferencias, de acuerdo a su elitista forma de tratar a los estudiantes—. ¡Temía que no llegaran a tiempo! ¡Pero pasen, pasen! La poción que vermos hoy será nada más y nada menos que la poción Wiggenweld, que contrarresta el efecto de la poción Filtro de muertos vivientes: la cual vimos la clase pasada… —explicó Slughorn—. Sin embargo, dado que el Sr. Snape preparó un Filtro de muertos vivientes de excelsa calidad… Tal que he llegado a creer que una sola gota realmente mataría a quien la probara… —se detuvo algunos segundos de ascuas para los alumnos—. Necesito que esta poción Wiggenweld sea de la misma o de mejor calidad que la anterior… —soltó por fin—. Y dado que hasta yo mismo tengo mis dudas sobre si se puede hacer una Wiggenweld de la misma calidad o superior, habrá una recompensa grande para quien lo logre… —El pocionista se detuvo unos momentos y de entre un pequeño cofre sacó una pequeña botella de cristal conteniendo una poción dorada que varios Ravenclaw y el mismo Severus reconocieron de inmediato—. Felix Felicis, también llamada "suerte líquida". Esta poción es de aún más complejidad que las que hemos visto en este curso, y aunque no dudo que algunos talentosos magos —se detuvo a mirar a Alexander y a Severus con una ligera sonrisa— puedan llegar a prepararla, el tiempo mínimo de espera para beberla es de 3 meses. Por lo cual esta oferta es una ganga.

Varios estudiantes resoplaron, en especial cierto Gryffindor de gafas que miraba con desprecio al mejor pocionista de la clase.

¡Oigan, muchachos! No se desanimen… Habrá recompensas para los 3 primeros lugares, también… —explicó, intentando calmar los ánimos—. El primer lugar se ganará esta botella de Felix Felicis, 5 puntos extra en mi asignatura y 50 puntos para su casa. El segundo lugar se llevará 5 puntos extras en mi asignatura y 30 puntos para su casa. El tercer lugar se llevará 3 puntos extras en mi asignatura y 30 puntos para su casa.

La mayor parte de la sala seguía sin mucho ánimo, al conocer anticipadamente quienes eran los 3 mejores pocionistas de la clase: Severus Snape, Alexander Dumbledore y Lily Evans. En ese respectivo orden…

Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor… Un sonoro suspiro de decepción anticipada se escuchó en varios sitios de la mesa de Hufflepuff… Parece que no habría puntos para su casa esta clase.

Es injusto… si ese murciélago de biblioteca pudo crear ese veneno, difícilmente algunos de nosotros podíamos hacerlo… —gruñó Sirius en voz baja.

Pero Wiggenweld es de preparación más sencilla que el Filtro de muertos, Canuto… Tenemos una oportunidad de que por una vez ese estúpido bicho raro de nariz anormalmente grande se alce el cuello… —explicó James con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Lamento recordarte que si es más sencilla, esto será un juego de niños para Severus… —dijo Remus, intentando traer a sus amigos a la realidad—. Solo hagan su mejor esfuerzo y ya… ¿No hablabas antes de tu gran confianza en ti mismo, Cornamenta? No tienes que demostrarle a nadie que eres "mejor" que ellos…

No deberían tomarse tan enserio esto, chicos… Es solo una clase… —la dulce voz de Lily Evans se hizo presente—. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupan tanto por ser mejor que Severus en su asignatura favorita? Y si tanto te molesta, tal vez deberías recordar que Alexander también es muy bueno en pociones… —dijo esta vez la chica con una voz no tan inocente—. No sé ustedes, pero yo por mi parte haré mi mejor esfuerzo para traerle algunos puntos extras a Gryffindor…

El cuarteto dorado de Gryffindor bufó con cierta molestia hacia el bien clavado comentario de su amiga.

A pesar de la no tan alta complejidad de la poción, y su docto manejo en el área, el mismo Snape, tiraba con despiste sus intentos "fallidos" (por fallidos se entiende aquellos que no quedaban con una calidad digna de ser guardada en una vitrina de trofeos) inmediatamente reconocía algo extraño en ellos. Haciendo toda clase de intentos que sobre-escribía en su libro de pociones, con correcciones hechas por él, hasta que la poción parecía tener pinta de una calidad Premium.

Sev… ¿tienes un pañuelo? —La joven morena de Ravenclaw se acercó inocentemente a su compañero de casa opuesta.

No. Quítate, Alexander, estoy ocupado… —contestó entre dientes el Slytherin.

¡Qué lástima, pues no tengo cómo detener esta pequeña hemorragia que me he hecho en el dedo al intentar cortar uno de los ingredientes!—dijo la Ravenclaw con teatralidad. Acto seguido, colocó de forma ordinaria e inocente su dedo por sobre el caldero de Severus, derramando un par de gotas de sangre suya sobre la poción.

¡Ups! No fue intencional Sev… —dijo con teatral inocencia—. Y tampoco esto… ¡ays! —exclamó con el mismo tono teatral al dejar caer una pequeña probeta de cristal con un líquido transparente desconocido para el mismo Severus quien temía que fuese un poco del Filtro de muertos vivientes que Alexander habría preparado la clase anterior. Antes de ser jalado o golpeado por su compañero quien ardió en rabia, la morena huyó a toda velocidad hacia su lugar y repitiendo un proceso similar sobre la suya que estaba casi lista, solo que en vez de agregar esta última sustancia transparente, agregó pétalos de rosa con sumo cuidado, tal como indicaba el libro como un aditivo.

¡Eres un…! —Severus estaba a punto de articular algunas cuantas improperies en contra del hijo del director, cuando su poción comenzó a tomar un color lila pálido y brillante, aún mejor que como el libro describía—. S-sangre de ninfa… actúa como un potente mejorador de casi cualquier poción… e-es verdad… ¿pero qué demonios era el otro frasco? —aún más desconcertado quedó al oler un delicioso aroma a rosas blancas, más potente que el aceite esencial que jamás habría olido. Si se trataba de simple aceite de rosas… ¿por qué era transparente? Sus dudas se iban incrementando cuando logró distinguir un segundo aroma desprendiéndose suavemente de su poción… ¿Amortentia?

¡Pero qué vemos aquí! —exclamó Slughorn— ¡Veo dos maravillosos calderos destellantes en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin! —Dijo el pocionista moviéndose rápidamente a examinar las pociones de Alexander y Severus. También se detuvo en el camino a ver la poción perfecta de Lily Evans, tal como esperaba de su Gryffindor consentida.  
No había clase alguna en la que Severus Snape no le diera una agradable sorpresa; sin embargo, cuando se posó al lado del caldero del Slytherin—. ¡POR MERLÍN! —exclamó el docto profesor Slughorn al percibir aquella poción que superaba la barrera de la perfección, sin dudar en examinarla con una cuchara de plata y descubrir los mismos detalles extraños que Severus había notado antes—. Clase… —habló el mago con una voz titubeante: tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle en mente—. Tenemos 3 ganadores… —anunció aún sin salir de su trance—. El primer lugar, ganador de este frasco de Felix Felicis y el resto de lo prometido, es el Señor Snape. El segundo lugar, lo obtiene el Señor Dumbledore Junior. Y el tercer lugar, lo obtiene la Señorita Evans… ¡Muchas felicidades a lo sus respectivas casas!

¿Ven? No está tan mal… ¿Además para qué querrías Felix Felicis, James? Está prohibida en los partidos de Quidditch si esa era tu intención… —remató Lily Evans con una sonrisa de suficiencia, orgullosa de haber ayudado a su casa, cuando se encontró frente a sus 3 amigos.

Felicidades, Lily… —dijeron cabizbajos y algo cabizbajos 3 de los 4 merodeadores, a excepción de Remus Lupin, quien parecía decirlo con verdadero gusto.

El timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado, sin embargo, Slughorn pidió con amabilidad a 3 de sus estudiantes que no salieran del aula aún.

Cerrando puertas y ventanas habló por fin:

Señor Snape, muchas felicidades. Señor Dumbledore Junior, excelente trabajo. Señorita Evans… no esperaba menos de usted.

Gracias señor —Respondieron los 3 estudiantes al unísono, con una ligera reverencia.

Bien merecido. Ya he anotado los puntos extras para mi asignatura, aunque no creo que los necesiten; y haré saber a sus Jefes de Casa sobre los puntos obtenidos en esta clase.

El trio de estudiantes hicieron una nueva reverencia.

Señor Snape, lo prometido es deuda: este frasco de Felix Felicis es todo suyo… —dijo el pocionista, sacándolo nuevamente de aquel pequeño cofre y pidiendo con un ademán que Severus extendiera ambas manos, cosa a la que Severus obedeció ipso facto con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—. Sin embargo… —dijo unos momentos antes de entregársela al joven Slytherin—. Hay algo que quiero saber, Señor Snape…

D-dígame, Señor…

Usted no siguió la receta tal cual venía instruida en su libro, ¿no es así?

Para serle sincero, Señor. Nunca lo hago… —admitió Severus, rehuyendo la mirada expectante de alguna forma de castigo.

Sorprendente… —murmuró Slughorn con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Tiene idea de cuantos siglos han pasado para que un pocionista tenga su nivel, Señor Snape?

Por experiencia he notado que querer seguir el camino que alguien ya trazó solo estropea las cosas, Señor. No pienso en compararme con alguien. Busco ser grande, sin duda, pero único e irrepetible…

Pensamiento digno de un verdadero Slytherin cuando es encasillado por el buen camino… —contesto Slughorn—. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dijera qué cambios hizo exactamente en las instrucciones de la poción… Percibí que agregó un par de ingredientes diferentes a la fórmula… —preguntó el entonces Jefe de Casa de Slytherin con suma curiosidad. —. Puede hablar en confianza, entiendo que el Señor Dumbledore Junior es un buen amigo suyo y estoy seguro de que la Señorita Evans es la bruja más noble y digna de fiar de esta generación.

Snape miró hacia ambos costados: a su lado derecho se encontraba un Alexander con una traviesa mirada perdida en algún rincón; y a su izquierda se encontraba Lily Evans, su perla adorada… La mirada pícara de Alexander revelaba que se había colocado de ese costado para que Severus pudiese estar al lado de Lily, sin duda… ¡Ese maldito! Buscaba avergonzarlo…

Las modificaciones sobre los movimientos para mezclar correctamente los ingredientes y algunas otras notas, las puede encontrar en mi libreta, Señor… —respondió algo tímido—. Sin embargo… "los ingredientes extra", no fueron idea mía…

¿Ah, no?

Fue Alexander… puede darle la botella de Felix Felicis a él… —dijo el Slytherin con honestidad y algo encogido de hombros.

¡Objeción, Señor! —Esta vez, Alexander dio un paso adelante—. Si bien es cierto lo que dice mi amigo, esto ha sido siempre parte de un pequeño "juego" entre ambos… —explicó Alexander—. Competimos por quien obtiene más A+ en las asignaturas y nos divertimos bastante. Sin embargo…. —el joven Ravenclaw se aclaró la garganta—. He de admitir que durante todo este tiempo, yo no he "jugado del todo limpio" al menos en su asignatura, Señor…

¿A qué se refiere, Señor Dumbledore Junior? —cuestionó el profesor, junto con toda la atención de su otros dos compañeros.

Si ha notado un notable cambio en este último año, ha sido porque no he sido más que un aprendiz de mi amigo. Los años anteriores, si las pociones se me daban bien, era porque siempre he usado "aditivos", Señor. En esta ocasión, decidí que era justo que Severus y yo nos midiéramos en iguales condiciones, por lo que coloqué el mismo aditivo que mejoró la poción de Severus; que como ha visto, ha resultado en una justa victoria de su lado.

¿A qué se refiere con "aditivos", Señor Alexander? —el cambio de timbre y el uso de su nombre en lugar de su apellido, pusieron un poco nervioso a la morena.

Antes de confesarlo. Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie más lo sabrá: mi padre ha sido muy selectivo con las personas que conocen este secreto… Además, quisiera asegurarme… de que no me hará menos cuando le revele mi estatus sanguíneo…

¡Por favor, Señor Alexander! Podré ser el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, pero eso no significa que piense igual que muchos de mis colegas y ex-colegas… De otro modo, la encantadora y brillante Señorita Evans no se encontraría entre mi estimado grupo de alumnos estrellas. —confesó el mago con honestidad, sacándole una sonrisa leve a la pelirroja.

Está bien… —Alexander tragó saliva antes de confesar algo que pensaba revelar mucho tiempo después frente a Severus. Sin embargo, pensó las cosas dos veces y decidió mejor "no revelar toda la verdad" y elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras—. ¿Sabe que el Profesor Dumbledore me adoptó cierto?

¡Sí, sí! ¡Al punto, Señor Alexander Dumbledore!

Alexander es ¾ de mago y ¼ de ninfa… —terminó por declarar Severus, al ver que su amigo estaba sumamente nervioso.

¡Sangre de ninfa! ¡Tan similar a los efectos olfativos que da la Amortentia! ¡Eso era! —el profesor Slughorn suspiró aliviado y sorprendido a la vez, al tiempo que una sonrisa de expectación deseaba más información—. Pero en tan pequeña proporción… no pensé que pudiese ser un aditivo tan potente… ¡Y más sorprendente es que un mago use su propia sangre como ingrediente para mejorar sus pociones! Es en verdad un genio, señor Alexander…

El que el efecto sea tan potente, a pesar de mi sangre mestiza; es debido a que soy descendiente en línea recta de la ninfa griega Helena "la grande"… —terminó confesando—. Estoy emparentado a la ninfa turca Nuray, la hija menor de Helena… —las palabras de Alexander eran ciertas, pero no explícitas: Helena "la grande" era su abuela, mientras que Nuray, la hermana menor de Hadise 1ra, su madre; era por ende su tía. Así, usar la palabra "emparentado" no mentía y mantenía oculta la posible obviedad de que su fecha de nacimiento coincidiera con la muerte de Hadise 1ra.

¿¡H-HELENA!? ¿¡HIJA DE ZEUS!? —preguntó una completamente anonadada Lily Evans—. S-si eres ¾ de mago… significa que tu madre fue mestiza… y si solo hay 3 grados de separación entre Helena "la grande" y tú, significa que…. ¡Eres bisnieto de una deidad griega! ¡Merlín, Alexander! ¡Por eso eres tan guapo! —las mejillas de Lily ardieron al rojo vivo ante su última declaración. Mientras que Severus encogía los hombros al sentir un pinchazo de baja autoestima.

¿No creerás en la mitología muggle, o sí Lily? Ni siquiera yo me creo ese cuento. No se necesita estar emparentado con "los dioses del Olimpo" para parecerse a la mismísima Perséfone, como la hermosa bruja pelirroja que se encuentra en esta sala… —Alexander devolvió el cumplido algo apenada—. Además, aún en la mitología muggle, ellos concebían a las ninfas solo como "deidades menores", sin demasiados poderes. Ellas mismas se consideran una raza, distinta a los magos y los muggles, del mismo nivel de dignidad, pero no diosas…

Nuray… la desapercibida hermana de Hadise 1ra… Se publicó en todos los diarios que tras la muerte de su hermana, ella contrajo nupcias con la Veela nórdica llamada Iethun… Sin embargo, la prensa estaba siempre tan pendiente de su hermana y el odio hacia sus crímenes contra el mundo de los magos, que nunca se supo si alguna vez Nuray "la destellante Luna", aprovechando esto intentó alguna vez huir del reino de su hermana y tener algún o algunos romances con varones, fuesen magos o muggles… —El profesor Slughorn se había tragado por completo la historia, pero deseaba saber más—. ¿Y su línea paterna, Señor Alexander? Para que su sangre sea tan potente ingrediente, debió haberse mezclado con una sangre mágica que encajara a la perfección con la de su madre, su abuela y bisabuela materna.

Yaxley… —contestó la morena sin mucho ánimo—. Absolutamente toda mi "sangre mágica" proviene de la familia Yaxley… sin embargo, como intuirá, nunca fueron amables con mi madre, ni su linaje materno y mucho menos con procrear otro "engendro"…

La familia Yaxley…. Magos "sangre limpia", familia enlistada en las "Sagradas 28", que en el pasado fueron grandes persecutores de ninfas. De raíces escocesas, esta familia era docta en la herbolaria, por lo que se sabía que en la época en que las ninfas eran perseguidas y cazadas mataron a decenas en busca de su sangre, saliva, lágrimas, e incluso… otros fluidos —se detuvo para no dar más detalles— para usarla como ingrediente de pociones… Todo concuerda, Señor Alexander… —el profesor miró la triste mirada de la morena y decidió interceder—. ¡Pero no se desanime, Señor Dumbledore Junior! ¿No es acaso una bofetada para sus ancestros paternos que un mago con ascendencia de Helena se haya convertido en un prometedor, brillante y talentoso mago como usted? Su madre, abuela y bisabuela deben estar realmente orgullosas de usted… Y el Profesor Dumbledore, debe sentirse realmente dichoso de tener un hijo ejemplar… —dijo Slughorn con un sincero timbre calmado, que buscaba borrar las horribles imágenes que seguramente le venían a la mente a su joven estudiante.

Nunca me habías dicho eso, Alexander… —Severus había quedado boquiabierto ante tal declaración.

Bueno, nunca hiciste las preguntas correctas… —dijo la morena.

¡Muéstrame tu tobillo izquierdo! ¡Ya! —exigió el joven Slytherin, con una idea en mente.

¿Qué? ¿P-por qué? —Alexander sabía perfectamente qué buscaba en él y al ver la insistencia de su amigo, no tuvo más que quitarse el zapato y calcetín izquierdo para mostrar aquello que quería ver…

¡El lunar de los Yaxley! —se escucharon 3 voces sorprendidas en la sala al contemplar un lunar en el tobillo de la joven Ravenclaw que tenía forma de una "Y" perfectamente grabada, cual si fuese un tatuaje.

¡Por eso nunca he creído en la superioridad de la "pureza de sangre! ¡Vean aquí: un muchacho de sangre mestiza portando la marca distintiva de todo miembro de la familia Yaxley que estuviese destinado a tener grandes poderes! ¡Los bobos portan el símbolo como una prueba de su pureza de sangre y resulta que el nieto de la ninfa Nuray también lo porta! —exclamó el profesor Slughorn.

¿Por qué no lo muestras, Alex? ¡Mis compañeros de casa siempre hacen burlas de tu estatus sanguíneo! ¡Si les mostrases ese lunar, los idiotas cerrarían la boca pensando que eres más "sangre limpia" que ellos! —propuso el Slytherin.

Me importa un comino lo que tus colegas piensen de mí, Sev… Yo no voy a honrar el nombre de la familia que asesino a mi madre y a su linaje… —siseó la morena, apretando los puños con rabia.

¿A-asesinó? —la dulce voz de Lily se consternó al oír esa declaración, quedando muda: por eso era huérfano… Había escuchado la historia de que Dumbledore le había adoptado tras encontrarlo navegando en su cuna en el Gran Lago de Hogwarts., que probablemente alguna corriente que alimentaba al lago, cerca de Hogsmeade lo había arrastrado hasta allí, pero nada más… "Pobre Alex… todo este tiempo cargando con ese peso. Saber que la familia de tu padre ultrajó a tu abuela y luego a tu madre y que probablemente planeaban matarte al igual que tu madre…". Lily comenzó a tener dudas sobre aquella historia y estaba a punto de preguntar cómo fue que Nuray sí había sobrevivido al ataque o por qué nunca se había publicado, siendo la hermana de la Reina de los Balcanes, pero…

Y… si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que no se volviera a tocar el tema, p-por favor… —dijo Alexander con la voz entrecortada.

Está bien, con esa información es más que suficiente… —dijo Slughorn, a lo que Lily asintió.

Yo aún tengo otra duda… —dijo Severus—. Vertiste 2 gotas de tu sangre en mi caldero, pero también una pequeña probeta de un líquido transparente. Pensé que podría ser Filtro de muertos para arruinar mi poción… pero en realidad fue "ese" ingrediente el que aceleró y mejoró la mezcla de los ingredientes y la poción en sí… ¿qué era?

Bueno… —Alexander suspiró aliviado, pensaba que iba a preguntarle algo más sobre su madre—. Cuando papá me adoptó, dormía en una cuna en su habitación; mas cuando crecí, me buscó alguna otra habitación en el castillo, y encontró el antiguo dormitorio de Rowena Ravenclaw adecuado para mí. Sin embargo, el fantasma de "La dama gris", la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw se sentía asqueada porque un "mocoso manchado con la sucia sangre de las ninfas" tomara el dormitorio de su madre… Por órdenes de Dumbledore, dejó de molestarme, solo nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Mi más grande sueño era convertirme en un gran mago perteneciente a la casa que fundó la mujer cuya habitación ocupé cuando niño… Y unos momentos antes de la cena, cuando me estaba alistando, "La dama gris" apareció y me dijo que no me ilusionara, que en cuanto el sombrero seleccionador se posara sobre mi cabeza, reconocería que no era un mago de verdad, que no pertenecería a ninguna casa y estaría condenado a vagabundear por el castillo, como Filch… —la morena dio un corto suspiro—. Comencé a llorar, lloré mucho… no quería salir de la habitación. Pero entonces entró Xenophilius, quien se había perdido por el castillo, hicimos migas e intentó consolarme, diciendo que era un gran admirador de mi abuela, pero al tocar mis lágrimas, estas le quemaron un poco la piel. Allí supe que era verdad lo que había escuchado sobre mi linaje… me sentí aun peor…

Es verdad. No todos los "ingredientes" obtenidos de las ninfas sirven para lo mismo… —agregó Slughorn—. Los inquisidores de ninfas obtenían sangre y fluidos al asesinarlas que solo servían para hacer pociones destructivas… Nunca se supo de algún mago que obtuviera lágrimas de felicidad de una ninfa, por ejemplo… Lo cual asumo fue lo que el Señor Snape describe que vertió en su caldero…

Así es Señor. A pesar de mi estado de ánimo, Xenophilius me había tomado fuerte de la mano y por primera vez sentí el cálido sentimiento de aceptación de otro ser que no fueran mi padre, McGonagall o las criaturas del bosque… Luego, en la cena, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador se posó en mi cabeza…

Eso hasta yo lo recuerdo… —interrumpió Severus— Yo ya había sido seleccionado para Slytherin y mis compañeros de casa cotilleaban acerca de que eras el hijo del director, por lo que se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala cuando te colocaron el sombrero. El mismo Sombrero Seleccionador entró en una especie de trance por cerca de 5 minutos. Toda la sala estaba en ascuas, hasta que el Sombrero dijo: "Si Rowena Ravenclaw viviera, le encantaría presenciar este momento… pues ha llegado un heredero digno de honrar su casa. Bienvenido sea el joven Príncipe de los Cuervos" —.dijo esto último con un deje de teatralidad ácida: Si Alexander estaba intentando acercarlo a Lily, él también intentaría avergonzarlo.

L-lo recuerdo… —musitó Lily casi para ella. "El Príncipe de los Cuervos", "Ravenclaw", "Kuzgun"… ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto: Había muchas cosas sobre Alexander que lo relacionaban con esas aves…

E-el caso es que me sentí extremadamente feliz —dijo abochornada—. Así que fui corriendo directo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw a abrazar a Xenophilius.

Yo también recuerdo eso… —dijo Severus con una ceja alzada—. Pensé que eras un "rarito".

Mira quien habla… —le devolvió la mirada Alexander, para después continuar: — Xenophilius sacó de entre sus bolsillos una pequeña botella que dijo, iba a usar para cazar nargles, pero me la dio diciendo "Creo que te serviría conservar esas lágrimas". Fue extraño ver como toda la mesa nos veía, pero creo que al fin y al cabo han sido útiles.

¿Desde esa edad ese sujeto tiene esa obsesión por criaturas inexistentes? —Severus se llevó una palma a la cara en hastío. Y para cuando volvió la mirada a los presentes en la sala, leyó en el ambiente que lo correcto para ese momento era decir: "Gracias, Alex". Así que después de tragarse el orgullo y dar un tendido suspiro, las palabras fluyeron: — Gracias, Alexander… Esas lágrimas eran muy importantes para ti; y ya que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie: te prometo que un día de estos te lo pagaré.

A un amigo se le da siempre lo mejor, ¿no es así? No tienes por qué pagármelo.

Slughorn contemplaba la escena con cierta curiosidad. Comenzó a percibir el aroma que le recordaba la Amortentia emanando del cuerpo de Alexander al momento de decir aquellas últimas palabras. "¿Acaso el Señor Dumbledore Junior es en realidad la "Señorita Dumbledore"?… El Profesor Dumbledore seguro tendría motivos para esconder a su hija, si se trata de lo que estoy pensando…".

Señor Dumbledore Junior… ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —preguntó Slughorn sacando el tema de la nada.

E-en septiembre, señor… —contestó Alexander vagamente. Uh-oh… parece que el pocionista no se había creído por completo aquella historia.

¿Exactamente qué fecha, Alex? ¡Nunca te hemos hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños, ahora que lo pienso! —dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno… no tiene caso… de cualquier forma ya pasó… Papá Albus prefiere las fiestas pequeñas, siendo que en realidad, antes de conocerles bien a Severus y a ti, no tenía otro amigo más que a Xeno…

Solo diga la fecha, el próximo año, quizá le podríamos dar un obsequio… —insistió Slughorn.

8… el 8 de septiembre… —terminó contestando, rendido ante el hecho de que Slughorna ya le había descubierto.

Hermosa fecha. Los últimos bostezos del verano… —dijo Slughorn—. Si su desempeño sigue siendo tan bueno en mi asignatura, le prepararé una fiesta pequeña con sus amigos yo mismo.

G-gracias profesor…

De nada, mi estrella de Ravenclaw. Ahora muchachos… no les quito más tiempo. Si tienen oportunidad el sábado podremos tener una pequeña reunión para enseñarles más pociones. Después de todo, van bastante más avanzados que el resto de su curso… Ahora pueden salir a su descanso… ¿tienen una hora libre después de mi clase, no es así?

El trio asintió, haciendo una reverencia acompañada de "Hasta luego, Profesor" y salieron del aula, dejando caballerosamente, que Lily saliera primero. Y fue entonces cuando el momento incómodo comenzó para Severus… hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca… Rehuía la mirada y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se apartó con despiste del costado de la pelirroja para ponerse a la derecha de Alexander.

Hasta luego, Lily… —dijo Alexander, tomando la suave mano de la Gryffindor y besándola con la delicadeza de un caballero, como parecía ser una costumbre en él.

Hasta luego, Alex… —rio divertida ante tal acción.

Hasta luego, Lily… —se escuchó la voz de Severus casi murmurando, pero aquella frase fue lo suficientemente sonora para los adentros de la pelirroja, que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hacía cuanto que no le dirigía la palabra?

H-hasta luego… S-sev… —musitó la tierna Gryffindor sin podérselo creer aún—. C-chicos, tengo que ir a un sitio, casi lo olvido… E-espero verlos pronto… si quieren ir a la reunión de Slughorn….

¡Claro! —dijo Alexander con una enorme sonrisa y la sospecha de a qué sitio iría… Severus se limitó a asentir con timidez, mientras rehuía a la penetrante mirada verde de la Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, desde el aula de pociones, Slughorn contemplaba la escena divertido:

¡Ah! Sí que he estado ciego todo este tiempo, si esa chica es el vivo retrato de Hadise 1ra… ¡Quién diría que la heredera de los Balcanes terminaría estudiando en Hogwarts para convertirse en una bruja! Además… —dijo para sí, analizando los gestos de la morena hacia sus compañeros de clase—. Creo que debo informarle al Profesor Dumbledore que su hija oficialmente ha entrado en la adolescencia… Los jóvenes y el amor… Siempre tan lleno de enredos…

Por su parte, la joven pelirroja de Gryffindor aprovechó aquel tiempo libre para huir directo hacia el árbol que había visto brillando la noche anterior. Si era como pensaba, los chicos ya habrían depositado sus primeras cartas…

Y ahora que tenía casi confirmadas las identidades de cada quien, se moría de ansias por leer, especialmente las palabras que tenía cierto Slytherin qué decirle después de tanto tiempo.

Evadiendo cuidadosamente la mirada de extraños, la chica se acercó al árbol y apuntando con su varita hacia el agujero en el tronco de aquel árbol, desvaneció la capa invisible que protegía sus interiores y tal como esperaba, se encontró con un par de sobres esta vez.

Uno de ellos, estaba envuelto exactamente de la misma forma que la carta anterior donde "El Príncipe Cuervo" se había presentado, acompañado de otra trufa de chocolate. El otro sobre, estaba hecho de un pergamino de gran calidad, sellado con cera negra y la figura de la letra "P" grabada en ella.

Con la curiosidad a tope, la chica tomó el par de cartas y huyó a su dormitorio para leerlas con detenimiento y sin que nadie le molestase.

La primera que abrió con sumo cuidado, fue la del "Príncipe Cuervo", volviendo a percibir aquel enervante aroma a loción masculina de esencias amaderadas.

"Mi estimada dama de los lirios:

Antes que vos misma comience a intentar brindarle expectativas falsas sobre su aceptación hacia mis sentimientos, debo confesar que a pesar de los bellos pensamientos que me provoca el simple hecho de estar a su lado, he perdido toda expectativa de que me correspondiese. Sé que más de un caballero desearía estar a su lado, sé que es decisión vuestra al final de esta historia…

Sin embargo, no le escribiré con otro motivo con el de no guardarme los cumplidos bien merecidos hacia vos. Y es que siempre he pensado que "guardarse" un cumplido, es quedarse con algo ajeno…

Así, mis palabras y emociones son todas vuestras, sin importar lo que quiera hacer con ellas…

Comenzaré contándole que mi fascinación por usted comenzó en 3er grado. Jamás había contemplado a criatura tan inocente, de alma tan pura. Tan fuerte y a la vez tan delicada…

Su brillantez y compromiso quizá hubiera cabido en otra casa, como Ravenclaw; sin embargo el que haya sido elegida para la casa de los leones me da la sospecha que bajo esa tierna fachada y esos hermosas gemas verdes que adornan su rostro, se encuentra una bruja valiente y osada. Una mujer completa…

Poniéndolo en otras palabras, que no me alcanzaría a describir sino con la poesía de la que es digna, me remito a deciros que:

Son vuestros ojos los rivales del último suspiro del crepúsculo,

Rivales del bosque en primavera…

Con el nombre de una flor, doncella de los lirios,

Siento que no hace justicia hacia toda vuestra belleza…

Y es que la primavera entera se avergonzaría ante vuestro andar…

Réplica perfecta de Perséfone…

Doncella de los lirios con cabellos de fuego…

Fuego ardiente que lleva en el pecho…

Blanca como el lirio es la piel que envuelve la figura inocente

De un ser irrepetible que brinda enervante ternura

Al conjunto de todas vuestras gracias…

Gracias por vuestra respuesta, amada doncella…

Mi única intención es que sienta la adoración que bien merecida tiene,

Más si una réplica viene de su parte, estaré mucho más que contento…

Se despide, con cariño:

El Príncipe Cuervo.".

Una sonrisa amplia y un par de mejillas sonrosadas estuvieron puestas todo el tiempo mientras sus ojos paseaban por aquellas letras, al tiempo que los ojos mieles de Alexander Dumbledore le venían a la mente… Y es que después de lo ocurrido en clase de Slughorn, no podía evitar pensar en ello…

La siguiente carta que abriría, con sumo cuidado aunque sus manos temblaban y su corazón le martilleaba el pecho era aquella, la del "Príncipe Mestizo"….

Los halagos eran bastante propios de Alexander, por lo que pudo casi asumir que estaba en la suposición correcta… Sin embargo, aún no lograba entender por qué si… en el hipotético caso de que el "Príncipe Mestizo" fuese Severus, no lograba entender por qué habría escogido aquel apodo… ¿Sería que estaría ocultando su verdadero status sanguíneo?

Ahora que lo recordaba, Severus vivía también en un barrio muggle… cosa que comenzó a aumentar sus sospechas… Y aquel extraño sello con cera negra y una caligrafía gótica con la letra "P" como grabado…

"¿Cómo se llama tu madre, Sev?"

"Eileen… Eileen Prince".

"¿No es Snape coomo el tuyo?"

"Es su apellido de soltera…"

"¿Es que están separados?"

"No… pero es… mucho peor que como si lo estuvieran… Casarse con ese hombre fue el peor error de mi madre… quien ha perdido toda chispa de ilusión de la brillante bruja que creo que alguna vez fue…"

"Si tienes problemas en casa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para desahogarte".

"Déjalo así, Lily… en tu casa las cosas tampoco van muy bien, ¿o sí?".

"En realidad mis padres han aceptado con gusto mis talentos… es solo mi hermana quien parece estar aterrorizada de ellos…"

"Prince"… Se repetía Lily Evans una y otra vez, como un mantra, antes de abrir el sobre, mirando fijamente aquel sello… ¿Podría ser el sello con el que firmaba su madre?

Era cera mágica… Y la forma en que Severus hablaba de su padre, parecía dar señas que tenía mucho más apego a su familia materna, tal vez por eso estaba obsesionado con la pureza de sangre… ¿acaso su padre lo habría maltratado?

Sin más preámbulo, queriendo despejar todas estas dudas, la chica se dispuso a abrir el sobre, el cual, al igual que la carta anterior, tenía un hechizo aromático en la carta dentro…

Su sorpresa fue inmensa al percibir un sutil aroma que hacía años no olía:

Flores silvestres, tierra húmeda, sauces contoneándose al vaivén del viento que arrastraba el aroma agradable y refrescante de aquel lago cerca de la calle de las Hilanderas…

S-severus…. —sus sospechas terminaron cuando anexa a la carta, una pequeña flor silvestre de color blanco aparecía pegada y disecada adornando el saludo de la carta… Lily recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio "ese" tipo de pequeñas flores: crecían a las orillas de aquel lago cerca de su casa muggle…

Sin más preámbulo y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta comenzó a leer:

"Lily…

Millones de palabras pudiendo ser conjugadas para describir a la chica a la que le ha pertenecido mi corazón durante tantos años y aun así, creo que no existe otro más hermoso que tu nombre… Ese que ya lleva marcadas las dulces memorias que he atesorado… de tu mirada perdida en el cielo, de esos profundos ojos verdes que me han encerrado en los campos elíseos en plena primavera… un bosque, llanuras verdes, destellantes mariposas y luciérnagas escondidas en el brillo de los portales a tu alma…

Podría escribir los versos más profundos esta noche, como cada luna llena después de que reconocí que mi corazón estaba irrevocablemente prendido de ti…

Pero me temo, que tal vez de hablar demasiado, mi identidad sea revelada con suma facilidad y decidas huir de estos gritos que he llevado en el pecho durante ya años y que nunca han podido salir.

¿Pero a quién podría engañar? Por más que lo intentase, mi caligrafía, mi sintaxis… todo está barnizado de algo que aunque sea mínimo es particularmente mío y eso, echa por tierra toda posibilidad de ser anónimo…

Por todo esto, solo quisiera hacerte una petición, mi perla amada…

Imagina por un instante que jamás has escuchado de mí, que jamás hemos compartido memorias… dulces, alegres, tristes… y aquellas que me llevaron a perderte…

¿Podrías darme una oportunidad?

Si no he firmado con mi nombre de pila es porque detestaría que al leer mi vago intento por plasmarte mi corazón en palabras, arrastrases todos esos juicios que llevan todo lo que va firmado con mi nombre…

¿Qué podría decirte con otra cara, con otra voz?

El rostro sin caretas de mi alma y la verdadera voz de mi corazón…

Al pensar en tal cosa, creo que podría empezar con este poema que escribí en una de las noches más tristes de mi vida… el día en que jamás volví a ver tu sonrisa de sol dirigida hacia mí:

"Retrasa el reloj, retrasa el reloj un pretérito o dos

Sin recuento de los daños entre nosotros dos…

De no haber motivo para proyectarme tan vil

Te mostraría amor, solo amor, pues amor es lo que siento por ti…

Retrasa el reloj, retrasa el reloj un pretérito o dos

Libertaría de una buena vez por ti todos mis deseos…

La culpa, toda esta culpa por lo que nunca pudo ser….

Las palabras encerradas son el yugo de mi consciencia

Del tiempo mal gastado y la pérdida de mi inocencia…

Retrasa el reloj, retrasa el reloj un pretérito o dos

Pecado sobre pecado ya he aprendido una cosa o dos

Sobre sentarme y no huir de tu mirada desnudaría mi ser

Todo este juego, este juego del más puro amor esconder

En el que me harto buscando las cosas que jamás quise perder…

Retrasa el reloj, retrasa el reloj un pretérito o dos…

Sería perfecto, sería todo lo que pudiera ser de bien para vos…

De no tener vicios que ocultasen mi mal

No habría hueco en mi mano que añora el espacio que la tuya le robaba…

¡Qué estúpido! ¡Qué estúpido! Fue lo que de ti me alejó…

Y sintiendo más, pensando más, no puedo ahogarme en un peor mal…

Lo dicho es, lo hecho es, no se puede borrar…

Despiadada fue la forma en que la vida le puso a mi única luz un final…

Retrasa el reloj, retrasa el reloj un pretérito o dos…

Sería absolutamente lo que la vida, tú mi vida desearas de mí…

Sería tu caballero, tu esclavo, o lo que pudiera ser junto a ti…

No más caretas, no más mentiras, solo un ahora y un aquí…"

Mientras la tinta se gasta sobre este papel volcándose obscuras como cada una de las lágrimas derramadas al reprimir el millón de sentimientos que jamás te he podido decir, solo hay un único deseo en mi alma; y no es que me correspondas…

Solo que pudieras, tal vez, si pudiera ofrecerte cualquier cosa a cambio:

PERDÓNAME.

Han pasado ya 6 años desde que mi corazón apuñala mi pecho cada vez que pretendo hacerme de hierro al pasar a tu lado…

Pero todo ha sido en vano…

De antemano sé que jamás me podrías amar, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y obscuras cicatrices el dolor ha cesado poco a poco, llegando a un único punto que aún me hace sufrir… y es que mi mayor deseo, es volver a verte sonreír para mí.

Si no es como lo que todo este tiempo he pretendido en mis fantasías, quisiera ser tu más fiel guardián… tu amigo, tu caballero…

Cualquier cosa que me permitiera cuidar de ti….

Sin más por el momento antes de que mi identidad sea revelada en un arrebato,

Se despide con sinceridad:

El Príncipe Mestizo".

Gruesos lagrimones resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica; inundando aquellos brillantes y tan aclamados como hermosos ojos verdes de Lily Evans.

Con las manos temblando sin saber si debía buscar un pañuelo o continuar con la mirada perdida ante aquellas palabras de amor, la chica terminó con un sonoro sollozo que le hizo estallar por fin en llanto, manchando con sus lágrimas esta última carta…

Quedaba aún poco tiempo libre.

Después de recostarse en su cama para intentar calmar la taquicardia que aquellas palabras le habían provocado, se levantó, aún entre quedos sollozos, tomando pluma, tinta y papel para escribir sus respuestas.


End file.
